Rainbow Edge
by DJFireHawk
Summary: While Dean Ambrose is out on injury leave Edge's little sister, Iris, joins the Raw roster. She's bright and bubbly and has a deep love of all things rainbow colored. Dean can't decide what to make of her at first, until he gets a glimpse of a darker side that she hides when she loses her temper completely.
1. The New Arrival

Rainbow Edge

Summary: While Dean Ambrose is out on injury leave Edge's little sister joins the Raw roster. She's bright and bubbly and has a deep love of all things rainbow colored. When Dean returns he can't seem to decide what to make of her, until he gets a glimpse of a darker side that she hides when she loses her temper.

A/N: I know, I know…yet another fic lol. I'm just so happy that Dean is back. I kind of miss the old version of Dean with all the cheeky and mischievous antics…this new version is quiet and just looks so angry all the time lol. I pretty much love all of the wrestlers, even if I hate their characters lol. There will be a mix of Ring and real names depending on character and location and all. Obviously she's not going to call her brother Edge lol. Also, I love Renee and Dean together, they're adorable, but for the purposes of this story they are just friends. This chapter starts off in Dean's POV, then switches to hers, and then back to Dean's at the end.

Chapter 1 – The New Arrival

Being out on injury was a pain in the ass, even worse when you almost die thanks to a damn infection. Dean was still stuck at home but he was supposed to be making his return in the next month. His friend Renee kept checking in on him, as did hid Shield brothers, but he was bored and angry. In the meantime he kept watching the show to keep himself up to date on all of the rivalries and feuds going on. Most people though wrestling was fake or at least scripted…and to be fair some of it was…but a lot of the feuds were real and so was the fighting. He was kind of zoning out listening to Elias running his mouth again but when Elias mentioned the name Edge his attention snapped back to the screen. Edge had retired years before due to neck injuries so what the heck was he coming out to the ring for?

"Thank you, Elias, for the introduction. By the way…great song man. I hate to burst the fan's bubble here but I'm not out here to wrestle. I can't ever do that again. I am, however, out here to introduce someone very important to me. Ladies and Gentleman…my little sister…Iris!"

The lights faded out as "Party till we Die by Timmy Trumpet started playing over the speakers of the arena. As the music picked up into a sort-of chant, rainbow colored lights started flashing around the arena and a figure came out of the darkness onto the stage, a glowing headband of rainbow-colored flowers was all that was visible until the lights came back in full.

She was short, maybe five foot total from Dean's estimation, her hair was dyed in pastel waves of color. It started out a light pink that faded into purple then blue then green, but it looked good on her. Her outfit was…different. She had a short skirt with rainbow fur trimming the bottom edge and under that was a pair of black booty shorts. There was a black crop top with long sleeves trimmed in that same rainbow fur as was the detachable black hood. The outfit was finished off by a pair of black boots and black leg warmers covered in rainbow fur. It should have looked ridiculous but he had to admit she pulled it off and looked pretty hot.

As she hopped up onto the ring apron the music turned soft and quiet for a bit and she did a rather impressive backbend where her head was touching the backs of her ankles. Dean couldn't help his mind drifting into the gutter for a moment after seeing that move. As she shot back upright her hands went into the air as the chant started again and he heard most of the fans singing along and bouncing in place. Edge and Elias held the ropes open for her to slip in and Dean got a great view of her ass as the camera panned past her.

"Thank you brother dearest, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Elias."

"The pleasure is all mine, my lady."

Dean actually gagged when Elias kissed her hand and rolled his eyes at the blatant flirting attempts that followed, which the woman seemed to ignore completely…though the glare Edge was giving the guy meant he certainly didn't ignore it.

"I'm really excited to finally be here in the WWE with all of you wonderful fans. I used to watch my big brother coming out here every week and doing his thing and whenever he was home to visit he'd teach me what he could. This isn't actually what I started out doing…I loved it but I allowed my fear of not being good enough to push me away from following my dream. Instead…I became a nurse."

"A damn good one too."

"Thank you Addie. Point is…despite being good at my job, and enjoying what I did…I always felt that something wasn't quite right…and then I came to watch my big brother retire, I saw how emotional it made him and how badly he didn't want to have to leave all of this…and I realized what was wrong with my life. I had no passion anymore…I had let fear control me and stop me from following my dream and it had made me become boring and ordinary. I realized that's not what I want for myself so I talked Addie into training me seriously, along with a few of his friends who are practically family by this point. Now I'm here."

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you to the WWE. Might I just say this entire place has already been made brighter by your radiant presence?"

"Thank you, Elias. That's very kind of you."

"Perhaps you and I could go out to dinner sometime?"

"Sorry but no…you're not really…my type…you seem nice and all but…yeah…sorry."

Dean started laughing at the kicked puppy look on Elias's face when he got rejected so sweetly. That had to be a blow to the man's overinflated ego.

"So before I go backstage I just want to say one thing to all of you out there. Never…ever…give up on your dreams. Don't let other people tell you that you can't do something because you're too small, or too young, or too old, or too anything. If you want to become a wrestler then go for it…put in the work and go for it. You want to become a pilot? Do it. As long as you work hard and keep at it then nothing can stop you."

She dropped the mic as Edge lifted her up into a hug before helping her out of the ring and leading her backstage, a sulking Elias trailing slowly behind them. A camera backstage followed them as a few familiar faces came over to hug the woman. Christian and the Hardy Boyz.

"My Boys!"

Dean watched the tiny woman launch herself at Christian who caught her with a laugh. When he set her down the Hardy Boyz pulled her into hugs and she beamed at them.

"What are you two doing over here on Raw? Aren't you two on Smackdown?"

"You didn't think we'd miss your big debut did you Little Rainbow?"

"Of course not Skittles. I'm glad you guys are here."

She was soon giggling at Matt Hardy's craziness before the camera moved away to the next match. After two more matches it was time for her actual Debut match against Bayley, who had Sasha Banks in her corner. The match went on for well over 8 minutes of back and forth until Iris hit a spinning side slam and then got Bayley into her submission hold. Her legs were tangled around Bayley's legs and she had Bayley's arms in hers while pulling her back past its natural bending point. Iris herself was in a rather extreme backbend to pull off the hold but thanks to years of Yoga she was flexible enough to bend backwards and kiss her own feet if she wanted to. Bayley tapped out after hanging on for almost a minute in the hold. After the bell rang the ref went to raise Iris's hand but Bayley and Sasha beat him to it and raised her hands with their before giving her a hug and welcoming her to the WWE before they all went backstage together with a camera following them briefly.

"That was amazing…how are you so flexible Iris?"

"Easy Bayley…I've been doing Yoga since I was in High School."

"That was an impressive Submission hold girl. I would not want to get caught in that one."

"Thanks Sasha. That means a lot coming from two of the best female wrestlers."

The three ladies hugged again before the camera went back to the ring as Seth Rollins was in a 2 on 1 handicap match against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. Dean growled at the screen in irritation. He wanted to be back already so he could help his little brother kick their teeth in. When the match ended in a DQ and the two started ganging up on Seth Dean started to drum his fingers on his collar bone in agitation, until a tiny black and rainbow figure slid into the ring and stood between them and Seth.

"What the hell is she doing? Is she crazy?"

"She's going to get herself hurt!"

Dean couldn't help but agree with the guys on commentary, she was just so tiny compared to McIntyre who was stepping into her personal space even as she stood her ground. He had to give her credit…she had a strong spine. However, even Dean was thrown for a loop when Finn Balor came out to the ring and stood behind her as Seth finally got back to his feet and joined them. He looked a little confused but clearly wasn't going to refuse the backup. Ziggler and McIntyre slid out of the ring and went back up the ramp as the tiny rainbow turned to hug Finn Balor, the in-ring microphones picking up her words.

"Thanks for coming out to help me Finn."

"I told you back in Japan that I would always have your back. You're my best friend Lass."

Seth had grabbed a pair of microphones and handed her one of them before speaking.

"I don't know why you came out here to help me, but thank you. It was dangerous, and reckless, and honestly a bit crazy…but thank you."

"You're welcome Seth Rollins. To be honest I think you're a great competitor…and I despise cheaters…plus McIntyre is kind of an ass."

Seth just snorted out a laugh at her proclamation and Dean was chuckling on his sofa as well. The tiny woman certainly had a backbone, but that reckless streak was going to get her hurt one of these days.

"You needed help, and I know your brother Roman Reigns got himself kicked out of the building again…so I figured I'd come and help you out."

"Again….I'm grateful for that…but next time…don't put your pretty self in danger to save me alright?"

She just tilted her head to one side and kissed Seth's cheek before sliding out of the ring and dancing her way back up the ramp. A highly amused Finn Balor following in her wake while Seth stood in the ring looking like a landed fish. Dean was laughing so hard his side was starting to hurt from how easily she had stunned Seth. Now he really couldn't wait to get back out there, not just to help his brother out but meet this little rainbow firecracker.

 **-Backstage – Iris POV-**

"What the hell was that?!"

"Relax Addie…I'm fine."

"You could have gotten seriously hurt out there."

"Nothing happened…I'm fine…get over it."

"I'm your big brother, I worry about you…it's my job."

"I know…but you four trained me to handle pretty much anything. I've got this."

Edge sighed but had to leave shortly after as he had to catch a plane. Iris shook her head at her overprotective brother and continued on, not realizing a camera had started following her down the hallway. Suddenly she was blind-sided and shoved up against a wall with a large hand wrapped around her throat.

"You're playing a dangerous game little girl. You need to stay out of my way before you learn just how deadly this Scottish Psychopath can be."

McIntyre dropped her to the floor as Ziggler finally managed to talk him into letting her go. As McIntyre walked away Ziggler crouched down in front of her and gently moved her hair out of her face.

"You should be more careful, Dollface. Drew's not nice…he's dangerous and he doesn't like it when people get in his way. I would hate to see him mess up that pretty face of yours before I get a chance to have some fun with you."

The echoing sound of a slap rang through the hallway and Dolph was holding his now bright red cheek with a look of shock.

"If you think for one second that I have even the slightest bit of interest in you then you are delusional. Did all that hair bleach seep into your brain? Keep yourself and your psychotic little sidekick away from me. Got it? Good."

Iris stormed off to the catering room where the Hardy Boyz were chatting with various superstars until they saw her face and Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"Whose ass do we have to kick Little Rainbow?"

"No one. I'll handle it myself."

"Lass? Are you alright? They just showed that whole mess on the screen."

"Well shit…that'll put Addie in a great mood, Devitt…I expect a call any minute now."

"Devitt? Why did you call him that?"

"Because, Mattie, I met him in New Japan when he was Prince Devitt, leader of the Bullet Club…Duh."

Finn just laughed and pulled her into a hug as the show came back from commercial break and aired a repeat of what had happened in the hallway.

"Jesus Christ woman…"

"I'll be fine Finn, relax."

The look Finn gave her showed that he most definitely did not agree with her optimism…not even a little bit. Many miles away in Las Vegas someone else was watching the segment be re-aired and unknowingly agreed with Finn Balor's skepticism.

 **-Dean POV-**

After the match was over Dean went to get himself a drink before settling back in to watch, just in time for them to re-air the segment of the little Rainbow woman getting attacked by McIntyre. It was Ziggler's words that made him grit his teeth, but he ended up laughing as the little spitfire out the noodle-head in his place.

"Little Kitten has some claws on her."

He had a feeling her little display against Ziggler was going to come back and bite her in that pretty little ass of hers. He had an idea to fix that problem though and made a phone call.

"Hey Ro…Seth with you?"

"Yeah he's here Bro. What do ya need?"

"Put me on speaker. Alright so I watched the show as always…I assume you both saw what McIntyre and Ziggler did?"

"Yeah, we did…Seth is seething over here."

"Good…because that shit was an injustice…and what do we do when we see an injustice boys?"

"You want us to keep an eye on her?"

"Not exactly Ro…I want you two to rescue her if they go after her again."

"Dean…do you…"

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not interested…because I am…but this ain't about that. She's got talent in that ring…she's a natural…and I don't want to see her get run off by those two idiots."

"Dean's right, Ro…she's got a natural talent that's hard to learn…you either have it or you don't. She has a presence out there that the fans gravitate to. She saw me in trouble and did what none of the men in the back, besides you, were willing to do. She stood toe to toe with a guy twice her size."

"Alright boys…you win…we'll do what we can to protect her."

"Good…because I'm coming back soon and when I do…all hell is gonna break loose."

A/N: That's the first chapter of this one. What do you guys think? Hopefully ya'll like this idea. I've got a lot of ideas for this one so far. I also have a couple of other WWE fics in the works as well so keep an eye out for them…and yes they will involve either Dean or Finn…or Both…what can I say I love my boys lol.


	2. Triumphant Return

Rainbow Edge

A/N: Oh my gosh guys, such nice reviews.

NESSAANCALIME6913: Everything light always has a dark side, some just hide it better. I seem to be unable to write a Dean story without at least a little Moxley involved so don't worry…he'll be there lol.

Brookeworm3: I miss Edge too, he was always entertaining.

Sitalia: I'm usually on the edge of my seat too b/c I never know what direction my crazy characters are going to go lol.

DarkDragonessFlies: Oh wow…I'm honored to be the one that got you hooked lol. I'm also very happy to hear you like my stories.

Iris's temper comes out in full this chapter and Dean has a rather…unique way of dealing with it lol. Each of the guys has a different nickname for Iris, which should help with identifying which one is speaking. I've had someone tell me my dialogue is confusing and the characters should name each other every time they speak but real conversation don't sound like that and to me it's weird. With nicknames and such it makes it easier. Seth calls her Sweetheart, Roman calls her Babygirl, Dean calls her Darlin…Moxley calls her Princess, and Jon calls her Baby. I've done a lot of research on DID for this story and I know that in some cases the personalities are aware of each other and sometimes even able to share information and memories…so I'm using that for Dean/Jon/Moxley…which is going to be so much fun lol.

Chapter 2 – Triumphant Return

Over the next several weeks Iris was almost always near Seth or Roman which kept McIntyre and Ziggler from getting near her for the most part. Iris went to the ring with Seth and tried to run interference against the two but the numbers game always caught up to them in the end…though Ziggler just kept pushing her off to the side to keep McIntyre from actually harming her. The last time they were all out there Seth got beaten up pretty badly but Iris managed to kick McIntyre between his legs and roll Seth out of the ring before pulling him up the ramp and backstage.

She and Seth were waiting backstage as Dolph Ziggler ran his mouth about how Seth was too scared to come out and sign the contract for their Summerslam match. Iris was giggling like crazy which had Seth laughing along with her. Seth hadn't told her what was going to happen when they went out there because he wanted to surprise everyone, even her. As soon as Dolph signed the paper…that was when Seth's music hit and he stepped out onto the stage, putting his hand out to Iris as she joined him. The glare leveled towards her by McIntyre clearly showed he hadn't forgotten her low blow the previous week.

"Whoah whoah whoah. Guys look, I gotta apologize. I am sorry I'm late, that's not like me, I'm usually right on time…and I'm really sorry you had to sit through that Dolph Ziggler therapy session."

Iris's giggles could be heard through Seth's microphone as she held onto his arm, earning her an amused look in return before he continued.

"Look, I haven't been completely honest with you…I've actually…I've been here for a little while…but I didn't want to come out here until Dolph had officially signed that contract because Dolph…I was afraid you'd change your mind once you heard what I had to say. The truth is…I was dealing with some travel issues…they just…they weren't exactly…MY travel issues."

The fans screaming made Seth have to pause for a moment to let them calm down and Iris gave him a curious look, earning her a cheeky grin in return which made her even more sure that he was up to something.

"And you know that little clause in the contract about me having someone in my corner at Summerslam? Well…that was put there for a very particular reason. You see, I've kind of gotten tired of dealing with you guys two on one.

"What? You gonna bring the little girl with you? You think she can save you like she did last week? I will tear her pretty little body to pieces if she gets in my way."

Iris barely managed to stand her ground but her grip on Seth's arm tightened and he leaned over to whisper in her ear that everything would be fine because he had a plan.

"No…well I mean…yeah she'll probably be nearby I'm sure but…you see…since I know that you're gonna have the Scottish Psycopath in your corner at Summerslam…I figure…I outta have a Lunatic in mine."

As music that hadn't been heard in 9 months filled the arena the fan's screams were absolutely deafening and Iris looked at Seth with wide eyes. She'd spoken to Dean Ambrose on speaker phone a few times with Seth and Roman but she hadn't met him in person yet…and here he was walking up behind her and giving McIntyre a look that could curdle milk. He slung an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"That little Scottish shit better not touch you or he'll lose a hand Darlin."

Iris blushed and blinked at him, earning a brief smirk before he put his game face back on. Dean and Seth shared a look as the two men in the ring flipped out, McIntyre hurling the table out of the ring entirely, and the two men strutted down the ramp towards the ring. Iris followed at a slightly slower pace and as they went into the ring to fight she went around the ring and grabbed the fallen contract. She watched as Dean dominated the other two men before said men rolled out of the ring and crawled partway up the ramp. She carefully stepped into the ring and held out the contract, which Dean gently took from her before slapping Seth's chest with it, making Iris roll her eyes at the two. Seth signed the contract while Dolph Ziggler looked horrified and it made Iris let out a decidedly wicked little laugh that turned Dean's focus back onto her like a laser beam. A darker smirk curled his lips and he stalked closer to Iris who just watched him, holding a microphone in her hands while Seth went to grab himself one from the announcer's table.

"Problem, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Dean…and no Darlin…no problem. I think you might be hiding something from the world though…you're not all rainbows and sunshine are ya Darlin?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…Dean. And you…Seth Rollins…"

"What? What did I do?"

"A little warning would have been nice you know?"

"Sorry sweetheart…I just couldn't resist surprising you…and the look on your face was priceless."

"You boys are just lucky you're both cute…now if we're done here can we please go get some food?"

"You're always hungry sweetheart…where the heck does all that food go?"

"What can I say Seth? I have a fast metabolism and I made the mistake of letting you drag me to Crossfit."

Seth just gave her another cheeky grin as she mock-glared at him. Dean came up behind her and crowded into her space which made her give him a raised eyebrow before smirking at him and rolling out of the ring. The two men rolled out behind her and followed her up the ramp, Dean's eyes glued to her swaying hips the entire way up the ramp which did not go unnoticed by Seth or the fans. Once backstage they were met by a very happy Roman Reigns who swept all three of them into a massive hug, with Iris squished in the middle of the three men.

"Guys! I need to breathe!"

"Sorry Babygirl. You've got a match soon right?"

"Yep…against Dana Brooke. I can handle her."

"One of us should be out there with you in case one of those idiots tries something…minly McIntyre. I don't think he's too thrilled with you from last week Babygirl."

"Not like he didn't deserve it RoRo."

"He's right though, sweetheart…you can't go out there alone…not with that psycho being in a foul mood."

"I'm going out there with her tonight…she'll be fine."

"Dean?"

"What, Seth?"

"Nothing…just glad to have your crazy ass back is all."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Darlin?"

"We need to get ready to go out there…my match is next after this one."

"We'll go out to your music, mine wouldn't exactly suit you little miss rainbow girl."

She just rolled her eyes at him and yelped when his hand smacked her butt, giving him a little glare when he smirked at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Darlin…not a good idea."

"Whatever…we need to move it now. Oh, Hey Dana…you ready for this?"

"You're going to kick my ass aren't you Iris?"

"I'm going to do my best…I expect the same from you Dana."

"Of course."

The two had become friends backstage but Iris, no matter how friendly she was backstage, was all business when she got in the ring. As the two women locked up in the center of the ring Dean just paced along the outside of the ring, his eyes constantly roaming the arena for any sign of an impending attack. Dana made a mistake by grabbing Iris's foot when she went for a superkick and Iris used it as leverage to kick with her other leg. She pulled Dana into her submission hold and then heard McIntyre's music, but she refused to release the hold until Dana finally tapped out. As she got to her feet McIntyre climbed into the ring but Dean was already right behind her with a look on his face that dared the man to touch her.

"Iris…you made a bad move last week with your little low blow on me…but I have to admit…it took guts…and I admire that. You don't belong with men like Rollins and Ambrose…you belong with a real man…like me."

"Hold up right there Scotty boy. I am not 'WITH' anyone. I am friends with Seth and Dean and Roman…which is why I choose to help them when I can and they help me in return. I may have only just met Dean in person for the first time but we've talked before now and honestly…he's more of a man than you could ever be. A real man doesn't need to pin a woman to a wall by her throat and threaten her because he's insecure. I am not now, nor will I ever be, interested in you or your little buddy Dolph Ziggler. Got that? Good…now get out of my face before you find out what I really learned from my big brother."

Dean had a rather wicked smirk on his face after her little rant, feeling kind of proud that she liked him more than McIntyre. When McIntyre scowled and took a step towards her Dean stepped up and pressed himself against her back, hands on her arms in a clear display of 'this is mine, don't touch' that had McIntyre fuming.

"You're going to regret this decision little girl."

"If I'm a 'little girl' then why the hell are you interested in me?"

"Darlin…trust me…you are most definitely NOT a little girl…you are a gorgeous woman who knows how to handle herself…that tends to intimidate overly macho men like McIntyre. He can't handle a woman who stands up to him so he tries to knock you down…but that ain't gonna happen on my watch."

"Aww…you think I'm pretty Dean?"

McIntyre interrupted before Dean could answer by grabbing Iris's arm and pulling her against his body as she struggled to get out of his tight grip. She tried to kick him between his legs but he trapped her leg between his thighs and she was stuck, and off balance. McIntyre tried to pull her face into a kiss but Dean shoved him away from her and out of the ring, pulling Iris gently into his chest as she clung to him for a moment. Her face was buried in his shirt and his scent was somehow soothing to her and helped her regain her bearings and settle her sudden spike of nerves. As McIntyre climbed back onto the apron she used Dean's arm for support and delivered a kick to McIntyre's jaw that echoed through the arena and made his head snap back before he hit the ground unconscious. Dean gave her an impressed look but she was silently fuming and he decided to get her backstage to let her calm down…so he lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, and ignored her loud protests as the fans started chanting their names alternately. As soon as he set her back on her feet backstage she turned to slap him but he caught her wrist in a gentle grip.

"Easy Darlin…I'm not your enemy. Calm down before you start something you can't handle."

"I can handle you Dean Ambrose…I am not a doll to be carried around like that. I can walk just fine on my own."

"If I had let you walk up that ramp you would have kicked McIntyre again."

"So?"

Seth started laughing and even Roman was chuckling at the two of them. Dean growled softly at his brothers in warning but they were used to his behavior by now.

"I think you finally found a woman as stubborn as you are dean…but damn sweetheart…where has that temper been hiding all this time?"

"I usually have very good control over my temper but that man just…pisses me off. How dare he try to kiss me?!"

"Easy babygirl…you need to calm down now."

She let out a little scream of frustration and stomped off down the hall, ignoring the three sets of footsteps that followed her as she found an unused locker room and just let all of her anger out by punching and kicking anything within reach. When she punched the concrete wall Dean decided to step in and stop her before she hurt herself any worse. When he grabbed her arm to stop her from punching the wall again she used her other one to punch him instead. He rolled his shoulder and let out a deep growl as he pushed her against the wall, his hands pinning hers over her head and one of his knees coming between her legs to keep them from kicking him. She thrashed against his hold but his strength was a lot more than hers and after a couple minutes of jerking against him with no reward she just slumped in his hold.

"You done now Princess?"

"Fuck you…let me go Dean."

"Watch the attitude Princess. Dean ain't the only one in here and I'm not as nice as he is. Push my buttons Princess and I will punish you…and you will not enjoy it."

"Just let me go…please?"

"The name is Mox, Princess…and I'm not letting go until you promise me you're not gonna punch anymore walls."

"…I promise…"

"Good girl, Princess."

He let go of her wrists and took a step back, rolling his shoulder before gently running a hand through her hair with a sigh before tilting her chin up to face him.

"You alright Darlin? He wasn't too rough on you was he?"

"You…Dean?"

"Yeah Darlin…it's a bit hard to explain but…"

"You have DID…right? Dissociative Identity Disorder? Meaning you have more than one personality inhabiting the same body…"

"Yeah…but how did you…?"

"I did tell you I was a nurse in a hospital right? I frequently worked in the mental health ward and my favorite patient had the same thing. Only reason she was in there was because one of her personalities was suicidal and we had to fix that one to keep her safe from herself."

Dean was staring at her in shock, a look mirrored by his brothers. It had taken them months to wrap their heads around the concept but she just took in stride like it was normal. To her it was normal and she saw nothing wrong with him.

"Out of curiosity…do you know how many personalities you have? Do you all communicate and share information or do you get blackouts when switching?"

Seth started laughing at her excited curiosity while Dean just had that shocked look on his face still. Roman snapping his fingers in dean's face while chuckling was what snapped him out of his daze.

"Um…there's three of us in here…as for sharing…it depends…Jon and I share everything with each other and Mox but Mox doesn't always share…he's the more volatile one out of all of us…he's all anger and rage and danger. I'm the one out front most of the time because I can keep a level head most of the time and Jon is the more laid back one…the first one…the one Mox and I were created to protect."

"Mia had five total…the normal one, the angry one, the depressed one, the hyper child, and the one that wanted to have sex with literally everyone…she actually tried to seduce me a few times but I refused to allow that…one because I'm not into other women and two because it would have been unethical anyway."

"I can barely handle the three of us…I can't imagine more than that."

"It's a survival mechanism…a way to protect the mind from trauma…"

Dean noticed that her curiosity turned to sadness as she remembered that part and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not gonna lie Darlin, my childhood kind of sucked…but it made me who I am now so it wasn't all bad. Hell…it led me here and now I've met you."

"I'm not that special…"

"You're the first person I've met that just instantly accepted that I'm more than one guy…even these two took a while to get around it."

"Well considering the first time we met Mox he tried to tear my hair out…"

"He was just testing you Seth."

"I know that now…but in the moment it was kind of terrifying. At least her first meeting with Mox was less violent."

"He didn't share with us…what did he do? Last thing I remember was the little spitfire punching me in the jaw…which hurts by the way Darlin."

"Put some Ice on it at the hotel and you'll live Dean. After I hit you I was pinned to the wall, arms over my head and a knee between my legs. You…or Mox I guess…growled at me a bit but he didn't hurt me…just held me in place until I stopped fighting him. He did warn me not to give him attitude or he'd punish me and then made me promise not to punch anymore walls before letting me go…and then you were back."

"Huh…I'll be damned…I think Mox actually likes you Darlin…that's a rare thing because he generally hates women. I'm glad he didn't hurt you though."

"So…when can I meet Jon?"

Dean just laughed and pulled her into another hug, grabbing his bag and hers before pulling her with him to the door, leaving Seth and Roman to grab their own bags and scramble to follow them.

"When we get to the hotel I'll see if Jon wants to come out and say Hi alright Darlin?"

"Works for me. Are you two slowpokes coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah…keep your shorts on sweetheart we're coming."

"You could feel free to take your shorts off later for me if ya want Darling…"

"Dean…behave yourself."

"Come on Roman…how can I behave with this gorgeous woman beside me?"

His brothers rolled their eyes at him as they all climbed into their SUV rental, Roman insisted on driving and nobody felt like arguing with him. Sometime during the ride to the hotel Iris's head ended up on Dean's shoulder and Seth was amazed that his brother didn't seem to care, had it been Seth's head he'd have been shoved to the other side of the seat…it had happened a few times. When they got there and went to check in Iris ended up being very unhappy.

"I'm sorry miss but we're overbooked with all of the WWE superstars staying here and we double booked your room."

"Well who's the other person in that room, maybe we can share?"

"Let me see…An Alexa Bliss is in that room. Would you like me to phone the room?"

"No! No thank you…I'll figure something else out…"

"You can just stay with us? We have two rooms so you can share with one of us Babygirl."

"I'll stay with Dean then."

"You sure about that Sweetheart?"

"Yes, seth…I'm positive."

"Come on then Darlin…let's get moving."

"Yes…I need a shower to wash off the McIntyre germs."

The boys all laughed at her, earning them a middle finger as she walked ahead of them. As they stepped onto the elevator Dean smacked her ass.

"Now what?"

"Don't make an offer you don't intend to follow through on Darlin."

"What offer?"

Dean wiggled his middle finger at her and she rolled her eyes, which then widened and she pressed herself into the corner of the elevator.

"Can't smack it if you can't reach it."

Dean just smirked at her while Roman and Seth watched with a mix of amusement and wtf looks on their faces.

"You do realize you're sharing a room with me right Darlin?"

"Shit…Either of you wanna switch?"

"Sorry Babygirl…you got yourself into it…"

"…so you can get yourself out of it Sweetheart."

"Well fuck you both then."

Dean was just shaking his head at her as he towered over her in the corner, one hand playing with the pastel waves of her hair.

"You just keep adding more smacks Darlin…I don't mind."

Iris just glared at him until the elevator dinged and she bolted out of the thing like a hunted rabbit…which Seth thought was a fairly good analogy with the look on Dean's face.

"Try not to completely scare her off Dean…"

"I'm not gonna scare her Ro…she's stronger than you think…and darker too."

Seth and Roman watched him stalk down the hall as Iris darted into their room, a roll of his shoulder followed by a dark chuckle told them that Dean had vacated the area and Mox was in charge now.

"Should we…I don't know…rescue her Roman?"

"He won't hurt her…you saw how gentle he was earlier…she'll be fine…"

"I hope so…"

"Come on Seth…let's go get some sleep."

Back down the hall Mox had entered the room he was sharing with Iris and heard the shower running already. His smirk widened as he hid behind the bathroom door so she wouldn't see him in the room when she came out.

Iris poked her out of the door after getting dressed in her nightgown and did a quick scan of the room, breathing a soft sigh of relief at being alone, assuming Dean had gone with Roman and Seth to talk about Summerslam or something. She jumped with a loud squeaking sound, losing her footing and nearly hitting the ground when a pair of hands smacked each side of her ass at the same time. The only reason she didn't fall was the pair of muscular arms that caught her and held her against an equally muscular chest that was vibrating with laughter. She smacked his chest and glared at him, her other hand pressing against her own chest and trying to get her heart rate back to normal.

"Damnit Dean!"

"Guess again, Princess."

"Ah fuck…Moxley…Damnit! Quit smacking my ass!"

"Then quit breakin the rules Princess."

"I follow no rules but my own."

"Not anymore Princess…You're mine now…ours."

"Excuse you? I am not a possession damn you. Let go of me."

"Easy Princess. I'm tryin not to hurt ya so just calm the hell down. I ain't not saying this would be a one way thing Princess…I'd be yours as much as you'd be mine. From the moment I saw you slide into that ring and stand toe-to-toe with McIntyre without a hint of fear…I was hooked. All three of us were interested. You got any idea how rare it is for all three of us to want the same woman? It ain't never happened before…not till now."

"How would it work though? I don't want you three getting jealous over each other…"

"Nah…we know how to share. Come on Princess…say you'll be our girl…"

Iris just stared at him for a long while and he rolled his shoulder and blinked a few times before gently leading her over to the bed before sitting next to her.

"I uh…I don't come out often Baby…I'm not as bold and open as those two. I'm not good with confrontational stuff…but I wanted you to at least meet me before making a decision. I'm Jon…the first one…We haven't had much luck with women in the past…that's why Mox slept around so much because we knew most women wouldn't be able to handle the truth."

"Jon…stop…its ok. I understand it, and I accept it. My only trouble is deciding if I can put up with Mox and Dean without trying to strangle them."

Jon snorted softly and Iris smiled at him, a smile that widened when his own boyish smile with adorable dimples followed hers.

"They can be a bit much…but if they get on your nerves too bad just call for me and I'll take over so you can have a break."

"Sounds good Jon…I'm glad I met you. Are the other two listening?"

"They are…why?"

"I want all three of you to hear me. I'm saying yes, I will be your girl…however, I am not a possession and I will not be controlled outside of the bedroom…got it boys?"

His shoulder rolled again and his mouth twisted into a mischievous little grin that made her stomach do backflips as he pushed her back down onto the bed and leaned over her, bracing himself on his arms as he looked down at her.

"So does that mean that once we're in the bedroom you'll do as I say Princess?"

"Umm…Mox…could you…back up a bit…?"

"Nervous Princess? I don't bite…well…not too hard anyway."

"Mox please…I'm serious…I've never…"

"Princess…you tryin to tell me you…pretty thing that you are…have never had sex?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you Moxley. I've never even had a boyfriend, never been kissed…nothing. My brother always chased guys off before they ever got close to kissing me."

Mox went silent, his mouth hanging open for a moment until his shoulder rolled again and she was suddenly pulled into his muscular chest.

"Jesus Darlin…we didn't know…Mox feels like an ass right now…we're sorry Darlin."

"Dean its ok…I just got nervous. If Mox is listening its ok…I'm not mad at him…he just startled me is all."

"How can you tell us apart so easy?"

"Well…for one thing you each call me something different…and I can tell when you're switching because your shoulder rolls back."

"Damn…observant little thing."

"Nurse…"

"Point taken."

"We have to be on the road early tomorrow so we should get some sleep Dean."

"I'll take the floor Darlin."

"Like hell you will. Get your ass in the bed. It's a King for crying out loud I think we can share."

"I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Don't make promises you know you're not going to keep Dean."

Iris just laughed at him when he said that and crawled onto the bed, his eyes glued to her ass the whole time as her little nightgown rode up and he could see the cheeks of her ass.

"Damn…what I wouldn't do to give that ass a good spanking right now…"

"Sleep Dean…"

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep with this thing?"

He pointed down to the raging hard on in his jeans and Iris just shrugged at him, making him groan and retreat to the bathroom. She heard the shower start up and that sound was soon followed by a series of loud moans that let her know exactly what he was doing in there. Her face flushed a bright red when he shouted her name over the water and then went quiet. The water soon shut off and he came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and she couldn't help but stare. The man had some gorgeous muscles and her eyes followed the water droplets as they ran down his skin to the edge of the towel. When she looked back up at him he had a huge smirk on his lips and she could tell he was fighting the urge to preen like a damn peacock.

"See something you like Darlin?"

"Maybe I do…"

"You can touch anytime you want Darlin…I won't mind. Why don't you come over here and lick the water off of me?"

Her face turned an even brighter red and she ducked under the covers to hide, earning a deep rumbling laugh from him. He finished drying off and slipped into a pair of boxers before sliding into bed behind her. Dean used one hand to peel the covers away from her flaming face so she tried to hide behind her hands but he gently grabbed hold of her wrists so she couldn't do that either.

"Don't hide Darlin. I like seeing you blush from something I do or say…it's adorable."

"Deeeean…stop. Can we just go to sleep? Please?"

"All right Darlin…I'll stop tormenting you for now…come here."

He held his arms open and she hesitated for a moment before curling up against his side and letting his arms wrap around her. Dean watched her drift off into sleep before following her into dreamland.

A/N: So…there's Chapter 2…Dean's return lol. I'm kind of having fun with this one…trying to update it up to the next Raw…we'll see if I can get there lol.


	3. Chaos and Happiness

Rainbow Edge

A/N: So here comes chapter 3. Little drama outside the ring as Iris gets a chance to amaze the boys. I realized I didn't warn ya'll ahead of time but there will be sexual scenes, foul language, violence, etc…fair warning lol. This chapter doesn't actually have any wrestling in it…this is a between Raw episodes chapter lol.

Brookeworm3: Thank you hun. As I said I've done a lot of research on it and felt that Dean's character would be perfect to use it for. Iris has her own issue but that will come out later.

DarkDragonessFlies: You literally just made my night so much better hun. I'm often left unhappy by the way they do things on the show but…that's why I write my own versions lol.

Chapter 3 – Chaos and Happiness

The next morning found Iris wrapped up in Dean's arms with her head on his chest while he watched her sleep, which is how Seth and Roman found them when they opened the door that connected the two rooms. Seth had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from squealing like a little girl at how adorable they looked together. Roman was just happy to see his brother finally take a chance at finding the love he deserves. They watched Iris blink a few times and then tilt her head to look at Dean who was still watching her.

"You do know watching someone sleep is creepy right?"

"Not creepy Darlin…romantic."

"I'm with iris on this one Dean…it's kind of creepy."

"Shut it Seth…no one asked you."

"Be nice to your brother Dean."

Dean never managed a reply because Iris chose that moment to sit up and arch her back in a stretch that made Seth's back complain just from watching her bend that far. She slid out of the bed and into a pair of yoga pants, earning a little whine from Dean, and then took her tank top and bra into the bathroom to change. When she came back out Dean was in a pair of jeans…and that was it.

"You…put a shirt and some shoes on."

"You weren't complaining about the view last night Princess."

"Apparently you guys switched while I was changing. Good morning Mox."

"It'd be a better morning if I wasn't hard again thanks to a little tease."

"Not my fault you have no control over that thing."

This was the point where Seth and Roman both lost it and started laughing while Mox just smirked at her, crooking a single finger to beckon her closer…and like a moth to a flame her feet were in front of him before she even realized she was moving. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest before bending down a bit to capture her lips in a surprisingly sweet and gentle kiss. When he pulled back she was just staring at him and blinking in a daze.

"How was that for your first kiss Princess?"

His raspy voice washed over her and she swore her toes curled…or course Seth had to go and ruin the moment by being an overly curious little shit…but that was Seth.

"Wait…her first kiss? Are you serious? How old are you sweetheart?"

Seth winced and yelped when Roman smacked the back of his head, making Iris giggle at the adorable pout that made Seth look like a kicked puppy.

"Ow! What was that for man?"

"Aww…poor little puppy…didn't anyone ever teach you it's rude to ask a Lady her age Seth?"

"I…might have heard that somewhere…"

"I'm going to be 32 in October."

"How the hell have you not been kissed before now? You're pretty…you're smart…you're funny…are the guys where you come from idiots or blind or what?"

"You've met my brother, yes?"

"Yeah…"

"How many normal guys do you think would be willing to cross a pissed off professional wrestler in order to try and date his baby sister?"

"Point taken."

"Good thing I'm crazy then…right Princess?"

"If he doesn't scare you off you'll be the first."

"I plan to be your first for a whole lotta things Princess."

Roman took pity in poor Iris as her face flamed bright red again thanks to Mox's teasing…well, she thought he was teasing but his brothers knew he was completely serious. Roman could tell Iris wasn't quite ready for full-on Moxley yet, hell he wasn't even sure if she was ready for Dean yet.

"Alright Mox…enough. We need to get on the road if we want to make it to the next city in time for the house shows to start."

"Coming daddy Roman."

"Not cool Babygirl…I get enough of that shit from these two."

Iris just gave Roman an innocent smile and he groaned before grabbing his bag and heading for the elevator, the rest soon following with Dean carrying Iris's bag despite her protest. They piled into the SUV with Roman driving again, Seth next to him, and Dean and Iris in the back. They'd been on the road for about two hours when Iris saw a small car overturned in a ditch that was on fire and screamed at Roman.

"Roman, Stop the car!"

Roman slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side, Iris not even waiting for the SUV to come to a complete stop before she was out the door and running towards the burning car.

"What the hell are you doing Darlin?!"

"Dean help me! There's a girl trapped in here."

The three men piled out of the car and Roman pointed towards the back of the car where the flames were now reaching the gas tank area.

"Sweetheart…we need to get away from that car before it explodes."

"I'm not leaving her in there Seth. You three can either help me or stay out of my way."

Seth got on his cell phone to call 911 while Dean and Roman went to help Iris. She had her hands bracing the girl's neck and instructed them how to maneuver her body to get her out of the car. They managed to carefully get her to the opposite side of the SUV before Iris sent Dean to the back of their vehicle.

"In my overnight bag is a medical kit, can you grab it for me Dean?"

He found what she wanted and brought it over to her, hovering behind her so his body was between her and the smoking car, which Roman was watching like a hawk while Seth paced around on his cell.

"Iris? The 911 lady wants to know the girl's status?"

"Gimme the phone Seth I've got this. Yes mam…my name is Iris I'm an RN. Yes. We had to move her out of the car because the car is on fire but I kept her head and neck from moving while we did. She has a nasty gash in her thigh that I'm working on at the moment. Other than that I see a split lip, some bruising starting to form on her right temple, and probably a bruise across her torso from the seatbelt. Her respirations are strong as is her pulse, she is not conscious as of yet but her vitals are good."

Dean and Seth were just listening as she calmly talked to the 911 operator while cleaning out and applying a massive bandaid to the gash on the girl's thigh. Roman suddenly dragged Seth down behind the vehicle and pushed him over the girl's legs before covering him and Dean instinctively covered Iris when Roman moved seconds before the car finally blew.

"Fuck…you alright Darlin?"

"I'm Fine Dean…check on Roman and Seth for me please?"

The three men just stared at her in shock at how calm she was being considering a car just exploded a handful of yards away from them. At this point the teenager started coming around, probably thanks to the loud boom, and even Dean could see the kid was starting to panic…but Iris was still as calm as could be and kept her voice low and soothing as she talked to the girl.

"It's alright…you're safe now sweetie…just focus on me and my voice ok? Can you do that for me? That's good. My name is Iris…what's your name sweetie?"

"La…Laura."

"Laura…that's a pretty name. You've been in a car crash but the ambulance is already on its way here ok? I took care of any immediate problems and they'll take over when they get here. You're going to be just fine alright?"

"Mom and dad…are gonna…kill me."

"No they won't sweetie…they're going to be very happy you're alive and in one piece. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I…I left my boyfriend's…ex-boyfriend's house…I left him b/c he…he cheated on me…I was going home…there were lights behind me…a truck…It kept bumping the back of my car…I was screaming out the window…begging him to stop…to leave me alone…he was trying to kill me…I remember a big bump and then everything spinning…then I was upside down and everything was going black…I heard footsteps…and I heard him…he said if he couldn't have me…no one else could…he tried to…to kill me…oh god…"

"Shh…hush now…it'll be alright sweetie…shh…just stay calm for me alright. The ambulance is here now and so are the police…just tell them everything you told me ok?"

"Will you…will come see me…after?"

"I will sweetie…I promise."

"Thank you…you saved me…thank you."

Dean pulled Iris into his arms as the EMTs took the girl away on a stretcher. He could see her shaking and trying desperately not to cry and he just wanted to make it better for her.

"Easy Darlin…come on now…don't cry…"

"I can't…help it Dean. Her boyfriend cheated on her and then tried to kill her…it's horrible. If we hadn't been driving by right then she would have died in there…alone…"

Iris burst into tears and it made Seth and Dean both panic, thankfully Roman was used to dealing with emotional women between his wife and daughter so he just rubbed her back and kept up a stream of low tone talking that eventually calmed her down a bit. None of them noticed Dean's shoulder roll as he switched personalities again, but Iris knew as soon as he started talking who he was.

"Baby…please don't cry…it makes us want to cry with you because we don't know how to fix it…"

"Just hold me Jon…I'll be alright…just…just hold onto me for now…please?"

"Anything you need baby…anything at all."

She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled against his chest, that single action doing more to calm her than anything else could have at that moment. Roman and Seth were staring in shock because they had actually never met Jon…they'd only ever interacted with Dean and Moxley. The two shared a look that spoke volumes, because for Jon to come out it meant that the three men in that body were all very serious about this tiny little woman and it made Roman feel hope for his brother's future…now he just needed to straighten out Seth's love life. One of the officers went in the ambulance with the girl and the other 3 came over to speak to the four of them, recognizing them immediately of course.

"I know you four are probably in a rush to get going but we do need a statement from each of you on what happened here."

"Not a problem officer."

They each gave their statements and signed them, Iris making sure to mention every detail she could remember while the other three were more vague due to being more panicked than she was. Dean took over before talking to the officer because not only was he in charge during the events but Jon wasn't good at dealing with things like that.

"You most likely saved little Laura's life tonight Miss Iris. Her father is one of our brother's in blue and that makes her family to all of us. Some of us have watched that girl grow up."

"I would do the same for anyone. I am still a nurse even if I'm not in a hospital setting anymore. I could never leave anyone in danger like that. I could never forgive myself. I just can't believe her own boyfriend would do this…"

"This is not the first time that young man has done something similar…he has severe anger management problems and refuses to seek help for it. This may be the last straw though."

"I hope so…for her sake."

"Guys…I just talked to Stephanie and told her what happened. She said we can spend the night here in this town and continue on in the morning. We're off the card for tonight's house show."

"Thank you Seth…I want to go to the hospital and check on Laura…see for myself that she's ok."

"I thought you might…that's why I made the call."

"You're a good brother Sethie."

Seth preened under her praise and it brought a happy giggle out of her that had all of her boys smiling. The officer directed them to the best inn in town as well as the best spot for a casual dinner. They decided on food first and as soon as they finished they went to the hospital and were taken to see Laura and her parents. Iris knocked lightly before stepping into the room.

"Laura?"

"Miss Iris! You came!"

"I promised you I would didn't I? How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Much better now. My head still hurts a bit but they numbed my leg so that doesn't hurt now."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Mom, Dad…these are the people who saved me…especially Miss Iris."

Laura's mom wrapped Iris in a tight hug, tears rolling down her cheeks as she kept saying thank you over and over. The teenager's father was staring at the other three men in the room with something akin to awe on his face and it was making Dean twitchy. Iris took his hand in hers and he almost immediately became more calm and less fidgety, something Roman took note of for future use.

"Sorry for staring like that…I just wasn't expecting the Shield to be my daughter's rescuers."

"Miss Iris did the medical stuff that saved me, daddy."

"My boys helped a lot too sweetie. Roman and Dean helped me get you out of the car and to a safer spot while Seth called for help."

"Besides…Iris might as well be part of the Shield anyway…she's been with Roman and I for several weeks now and Dean here isn't letting her out of his sight anytime soon."

"Nope. My little rainbow."

"Iris made sure he was behind her so he couldn't see when she rolled her eyes and made Laura giggle. Roman and Seth saw but said nothing, of course.

"When are they letting you out of here sweetie?"

"Not soon enough."

"She gets to come home tomorrow barring any complications overnight."

"I'm going to give you my number. If she's well enough to travel by the weekend I'll have backstage passes reserved for you guys on Monday so she can come backstage and meet all her favorite superstars."

They all watched as Laura's eyes lit up, along with her father's, and her mother just laughed at the two of them. She said she would stay home and let the two of them have some father-daughter bonding time instead. With his job they didn't get that as often as either would like so when they did it was precious time.

"We'll hopefully see you on Monday then. Do what the doctor tells you and I'm sure you'll be better in no time sweetie."

"Thank you for everything Miss Iris. You're my favorite female wrestler ever."

"Ever? I'm honored sweetie. Rest up now."

She hugged the girl before heading back out to the car and Dean noticed she was getting all misty-eyed again, Seth did too but he had no idea how to handle tears and stayed back by Roman.

"You alright Darlin?"

"Hmm? Yeah Dean…I'm fine. I just feel so bad for her. Hopefully she can come Monday and it'll make her feel better."

"You…my little rainbow…are too good for this world."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Guys! Really?"

"Sorry daddy Roman."

The two spoke in unison and Roman growled at them so they took off running for the SUV, both of them laughing like a couple of kids before climbing into the back and locking the door. Roman and Seth could see them clinging to each other while laughing and trying to catch their breath at the same time.

"I work with children…"

"Hey! Come on Roman I'm not that bad."

"You are when you and Dean start picking at each other."

"Ok…valid point…well…at least they're both happy right?"

"That's what matters most Seth. Come on…let's get to the inn before those two start a war or something."

They spent the night at a small local inn where an older couple ran everything. The couple turned out to be Laura's grandparents and their son had given them a head's up as to who would be staying with them and what they had done for Laura. The couple refused to let them pay for the room and it made Dean uncomfortable so Iris kept her hand in his and leaned against his arm which seemed to help ease a lot of his tension and nerves. When they got up to the 'suite' they'd been given they saw that it was two rooms connected by a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub all four of them could fit in at once.

"That thing right there…that is mine…"

"Not gonna share Babygirl?"

"I might…if you boys ask nicely."

Dean's shoulder rolled as he stepped up against her back and leaned into her ear.

"Ya want me to beg Princess? I'll warn ya now…make me beg for this…and I'll make ya beg for a lot more later on."

"Mox!"

He gave her a wicked grin through the mirror and she slapped his arm that had wound around her waist like a boa constrictor.

"I am NOT sharing with those two Roman."

"Me either Seth. I'll just take my shower in the morning. Goodnight you two…try not to keep the whole place awake."

"Roman?!"

Roman just chuckled at Iris's indignant cry and Seth followed him out of the bathroom. Moxley moved from behind Iris and locked both bathroom doors before pulling his shirt off, smirking at the breathy little sound that came out of her as his abs flexed.

"What's the matter Princess? Ya wanna touch? Come on then…touch me Princess."

He groaned low in his throat as her soft hand hesitantly traced along the muscles of his chest and stomach, growing bolder as he just stood still and let her explore. When she reached the waistband of his jeans her hand jerked back like she'd been scalded and he chuckled softly at her.

"It ain't gonna bite ya Princess."

"How do I know that Mox? I've never even seen one before. For all I know it might have teeth!"

She realized she'd been too loud when she heard Seth and Roman choking on their laughter in the next room and yelled again to shut them up.

"Fuck the both of you in there! Better yet…Fuck each other and shut up!"

The two hyenas in the next room went silent and Mox chuckled at her little display of anger before smacking one ass cheek and then the other.

"Damnit Mox! What the hell?!"

"You said Fuck twice Princess."

She just huffed at him and stuck her lower lip out in a pout only to gasp as he swooped in and captured her lower lip gently between his teeth before pulling back and looking at her…face flushed and eyes dazed.

"Still with me Princess?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Let's get this bath going then."

Mox turned the water on to let the tub fill up before turning back to Iris who had clearly just been staring at his ass while he was bent over the edge of the tub. He shook his head at her and pulled her in for a searing kiss, his tongue demanding entrance and exploring every corner of her mouth before pulling back a bit.

"Mox…"

"Easy Princess…I got ya. Not gonna go any further than ya want to alright? Promise ya Princess…I can be gentle…I can be careful."

He gently lifted her tank top over her head and groaned audibly as, in his opinion, the most perfect set of lace encased tits were bared to his gaze.

"God damn Princess…you have the prettiest tits I've ever seen…"

"I take it the so-called 'titty master' approves then?"

He stared at her in open mouthed shock for a long moment before laughing softly and shaking his head at her.

"Naughty little Princess…you've watched my old matches…"

"I watch CZW and Dragon's Gate and NJPW, and Ring of Honor…I knew about Jon Moxley long before I met Dean Ambrose."

She carefully slid her yoga pants down her hips and legs before stepping forward in just her lacy black bra and panties, making Mox's mouth go dry as he stepped toward her. He saw her hands shaking as she popped the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down but he was letting her have control right now…letting her set the pace since she was new to all of it.

"Is this…is this ok Mox?"

"Yer doin great Princess…just do things at yer own pace…"

She tugged on his jeans and pulled them down, her face ending up very close to the bulge in his briefs before she straightened back up and turned off the water in the tub. She turned her back to him and lifted her hair before looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Unhook me Mox?"

"With pleasure Princess."

He unhooked her bra and watched as she let it slide down her arms and onto the floor before pushing her panties down her legs to join her bra. He wanted desperately to turn her around and have his way with her but he refused to risk scaring her away. He watched her step into the tub with a loud groan that went straight to his dick and made it twitch. She turned around once she was waist deep and her hair was just covering her tits so he couldn't quite see them yet.

"Aren't you going to join me Mox?"

He did not have to be asked twice. Mox quickly slid his briefs down his legs and nearly slipped on the tile floor in his rush to get to her. Before he stepped into the tub he noticed her wide-eyed stare focused on his dick and felt a swell of manly pride.

"You sure that thing can fit inside a woman Mox?"

"Done it before Princess…I'm positive it fits…long as ya get the woman good and wet first."

"Like…in the tub?"

He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at her innocent question because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He slid down into the water and leaned over her, one hand sliding beneath the water to cup her pretty little pussy. Hearing the little hitch in her breathing and feeling her suddenly clinging to his shoulders made his dick twitch again.

"Not quite Princess…by wet I mean getting yer juices flowing down here. Get ya all nice and slippery so my dick just slides in nice and easy."

"Mox…shit…"

"What's wrong Princess? Ya need something?"

"Yes…no…I don't know…I'm all hot and my stomach feels like it's in knots…"

"That's arousal Princess…means yer body wants me to fuck ya…but yer not ready yet Princess."

She whined at him and he swore his dick had to be hard enough to beat a man to death with it. He gently started rubbing the outside of her pussy with his hand and he felt her hips buck against him.

"That's it Princess…there's plenty of other things I can do to ya that don't involve fuckin. I can make ya cum with just my hand Princess…would ya like that? Hmm?"

"Mox…please? I need…I need something…"

"I know Princess…I've got ya…just relax and let me do my thing…I promise I'll make ya feel amazin."

When she started trying to push down against his hand and all-but screamed at him to do something he knew he had her. He slid one finger along her slit and gently pushed it inside of her, her little moan nearly undoing him right then and there. He was amazed at how tight she felt and knew he was going to have to be extra careful when they eventually did have sex so as not to hurt her. He carefully slid a second finger in and started to gently scissor them, watching her buck and writhe underneath him as she tried to reach for something she'd never had before. As his thumb started to rub against her clit his mouth latched onto one of her nipples while his free hand played with the other, rolling and pinching gently until she was actually begging him to make her body stop burning.

"Easy Princess…just trust me…I know what I'm doin…I'll get ya there Princess."

He gently bit down on the one nipple and felt her buck hard against him with a loud moan…and damn if that didn't actually make him want her even more. He realized she actually liked a little pain with her pleasure and that only turned him on more. He switched to the other nipple and bit that one just a little harder than the other while pressing hard on her clit, watching her face as she came apart underneath of him with her body jerking and twitching from the orgasm he just gave her. He sat next to her and pulled her to sit across his lap so he could hold her while she came back to herself, petting her hair and just talking to her. At some point he realized that his dick was no longer painfully hard and he looked down at it in amazement. He'd never gotten off just from making a woman cum before…this was a first for him as well as her.

"Come back to me Princess…you were amazin ya know that? I've never gotten off while making a woman cum before…but I just did that…with you Princess."

"Maybe next time we can try that…spanking thing you seemed interested in…"

"Sounds good to me Princess…make that perky little ass of yours look like a cherry..."

"Ugh…Mox…too tired…"

He chuckled softly as he reached out with one hand to turn on the jets and let them soothe both of them for a bit before turning them off and carrying her out of the tub, drying her off with a soft fluffy towel, and then carrying her to their bed for the night. His shoulder rolled as Dean came back to the front and gently tucked her under the covers before joining her, letting her curl up against his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair as she fell asleep. Mox had been kind enough to let him and Jon share in that experience and all three of them were reeling with a mix of emotions. Everything from hope to fear to love were warring in their joint brain, but he realized that none of them were willing to let this little light walk out of their life. She didn't want to change him, she was happy with him being the way he was…and that meant everything to him.

"Sleep well Darlin…we'll watch over you and if any man dares try and hurt you…he'll find out exactly why Mox was feared in the Indie circuit."

A/N: And there's chapter 3…not a Raw chapter but still important for story, plot, and character development…plus a little sexy time for Iris and Mox…don't worry though…Dean and Jon will get their turns also. Jon won't be seen as much as the other two because he's the host personality, the one that needed to be protected which led to the development of the other two. He's shyer and less capable of dealing with people in general, but he's as drawn to Iris as the other two are. Poor Roman and Seth have never even met Jon lol.


	4. Back to Work

Rainbow Edge

A/N: That whole car accident thing from the last chapter was inspired by something that happened with me and a friend. We had actually just finished getting our CNA licenses and we were going out for lunch to celebrate when we saw a car in a ditch and stopped to help. The car didn't explode or anything but the kid inside was pretty banged up. We stayed with her and kept her from moving or freaking out until EMS got there and took over.

Fair warning…things are gonna get a little hot at the end of the chapter as Dean gets his turn with Iris. I think I'm gonna let Jon have his turn next chapter…depends on how it goes…we shall see.

DarkDragonessFlies: Everytime I read one of your sweet reviews it reminds me why I love to post the stories I write.

Brookeworm3: Not just you…I got myself all hot and bothered just writing it lol…and yes…much more to come…Dean/Mox are not done with Iris by a long shot, even shy Jon is gonna get his moment too at some point.

Chapter 4 – Back to Work

After spending a few days with the guys they were back at Raw. Iris had decided the House shows were a lot more fun but she still loved the main show too. Summerslam had been a trip the night before. Roman had finally managed to beat Brock Lesnar to win the Universal championship and Iris and his brothers were so very happy for him. It was his time to shine as he got to kick off Monday Night Raw. Iris was backstage in their joint locker room on a sofa between Dean and Seth to watch. When Roman said he was giving Finn Balor the chance to win back the title that he had never actually lost in the first place Iris squealed and started clapping. Seth and Dean just gave her odd looks but she didn't care. In her mind Finn was robbed when he got injured and had to give up his hard won title.

"I can't decide who to root for…I love Roman but…Finn was robbed…"

Seth chuckled at her while Dean pulled her close into his side as Baron Corbin came out to be a big dick as usual. He was bitching about having faced the Demon the night before and losing to him.

"See, they agree, they are booing you. So tonight I am facing Finn Balor…the man."

"Hold on Brah…They're not booing him…they're booing your dumbass. You can pretend all you want but if I sucked as bad as you did last night…I'd try to forget about it too."

Finn was laughing in the ring as Corbin looked annoyed and Iris was backstage cheering Roman for calling Corbin out in front of everyone…much to the amusement of the two men on either side of her.

"You tell him Roman!"

"Easy Darlin…he can't hear you."

Kurt Angle, the general manager of Raw, finally came out and took charge. He put Corbin down and then set the match everyone really wanted to see…Finn vs Roman for the title…and then set Corbin against Bobby Lashley right at that moment, which had Iris letting out that wicked little laugh again. Watching Corbin lose also made her get a twisted little smirk on her lips. Roman came back to the locker room during the match and they got to watch Paul Hayman try to get his rematch but Kurt shot him down because Brock was never around when he was champion…and then Corbin whining as always and running to Stephanie.

"Oh there's a big surprise…he goes whining to mommy like a little baby. He used to be a badass…now he's just a corporate joke."

"Tell us how you really feel Babygirl…"

"Sorry…he just irritates me."

They watched Bayley, Sasha, and Ember Moon went up against the Riot Squad. Iris was paying close attention because the Riot Squad was a major threat to pretty much every female on the roster. Surprisingly the boys stayed quiet and let her concentrate on the match-up, Dean keeping an eye on her reactions to the different moves and hits. The little growl that came out of her when the Riot Squad won made Dean's little friend perk up and he groaned softly at it.

"You ok Dean?"

"Fine Darlin…just don't growl like that around me…at least not at work."

She looked so adorably confused that Seth leaned in to whisper in her ear and laughed when she turned bright red. Roman smacked the back of Seth's head as Triple H went out to the ring to talk about the eventual Super Showdown in Australia where he would face off against the Undertaker.

"I cannot wait for that match…that is going to be so much fun."

"Which one are you going to root for Sweetheart?"

"The Undertaker…duh? He's the Phenom…he's my all-time favorite. He was the reason I fell in love with wrestling. I actually got to meet him a few times when visiting my brother backstage…he's pretty cool."

"He's alright…"

"Jealous Dean?"

"Nope."

When Triple H was finished it was time for Dean to go out to the ring, but not alone. After Seth walked out to the ramp first, Dean and Iris followed to Dean's music. The three walked down to the ring together. Dean was set to face off against Dolph Ziggler, which is why Seth was out there with him because they all knew that McIntyre would come with Dolph…and he did. Iris kissed Seth's cheek and then let Dean reel her in for a deep kiss before sliding out of the ring and sitting on the announcer's table…not to talk to them though, she just sat on the front of the table to watch and stay out of Dean's way.

Iris was listening to the comments being made while watching Dean do his thing. He had certainly changed while he was out…he was stronger, meaner, and he was giving Dolph a hard time. When Drew grabbed Dean's leg Dean rolled out of the ring and got in his face but Seth got between them and tried to get Dean back into the match. As Dean tried to get back into the ring Dolph took control but he made the mistake of taunting Dean which caused his shoulder to roll as Mox took over. Iris was impressed with some of his new moves and was loving being able to watch his muscles move as he showed off his strength. Drew was hovering a little too close for comfort but she was trying to ignore him and focus on who she thought was still Dean…and then he hit the ring post with his shoulder and ended up on the floor so Iris ran to his side as Drew stalked behind her. Seth got between Drew and Iris, shouting at him to back up. Drew threw off his coat and started daring Seth to hit him but Seth wasn't rising to the bait…until Drew said something to Seth that caused Seth to punch him right in the mouth and starting the fight. Drew came out of the ring to help Drew and then Dean ambushed them and threw Dolph back into the ring while Iris went to check on Seth.

"You ok Seth?"

"I'm fine sweetheart…I'm tougher than that."

"What the hell did he say that set you off like that? You're usually the calm one."

"He called you Dean's whore and I got pissed off…so I punched him in the mouth to shut him up."

"Aww…thanks for defending my honor Seth."

"Anytime Sweetheart."

Seth saw Drew climbing up on the opposite apron and ran through the ring, between Dean and Dolph, to dive through the ropes and take Drew down again.

"My boys are all crazy…"

Iris looked back to the ring to see Dean catch Dolph in mid-flight before dropping him into position and hitting a hard Dirty Deeds to pin him for the win. He rolled out of the ring as Iris and Seth came to his side and they slowly made their way back up the ramp a bit. Dean dropped to one knee to catch his breath as Iris knelt down beside him to check on him and Seth kind of rubbed his head in an affectionate way. Dean pulled Iris into a searing kiss before standing up and pulling her with him. Drew was seething in the ring while Dolph looked a bit crushed at having lost two nights in a row. They made their way backstage where they were met by Roman who was sporting a beaming smile.

"Great job out there boys…you did damn good Dean."

"He was amazing out there Roman."

"Ya think so Princess?"

"Well that certainly explains the increased viciousness towards the end there…hi Mox."

"Come here Princess…I need another kiss."

"You've already had two…"

Mox just raised an eyebrow and crooked a finger at her so she huffed at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sashaying her way down the hall. Dean was right on her heels as they entered the locker room, Seth and Roman following close behind him while laughing at her outsmarting him.

"That wasn't very nice Princess…"

"You'll live."

"Hey Seth…what did McIntyre say that set you off man?"

"I want to know the answer to that too Ro."

"Uh guys…maybe not a good idea…especially for Mox here…right Seth?"

"Sweetheart is right…Mox…you do NOT want to hear what he said man."

Mox just tilted his head to one side with a look that Seth knew meant he wasn't going to give up until he got his answer, so Seth just sighed and started talking.

"I already handled it alright so just…stay calm ok? He called Iris…he called her your whore…so I hit him."

Mox's eyes darkened in anger and a low growl started deep in his chest, until Iris nestled herself against his side and he just looked down at her and blinked a few times before his shoulder rolled.

"You are too brave for your own good Darlin."

"Someone has to keep you from starting a fight backstage and getting yourself in trouble…you only just got back Dean."

"I'm good Darlin…Mox is pissed off but Seth handled it well. Good strong punch by the way."

"Thanks man."

They sat in their locker room for a while until it was time for Roman to go out for his match against Finn. Iris decided to accompany him to the ring which made the fans cheer more than boo. She stood next to Roman as they watched Finn make his entrance and she was pleasantly surprised when Finn held the ropes for her to slip out of the ring, giving her a little wink that confused her but she shrugged it off and went to sit with the commentators…sort of. She sat on the front of the table like she had with Dean's match. It was a damn good match too…lots of back and forth action. Finn was a great technical competitor and he was really a joy to watch. It was a close match with a lot of near pin falls but Roman managed to win it…barely. Braun had come out near the end of the match and now he entered the ring.

Iris hopped off the table and up onto the apron as Braun went to cash in his contract and she started yelling at him, calling him a coward and a liar. Strowman got in her face but she held her ground…and then she heard the sound that made a wicked smirk cross her lips.

 _ **Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta…Shield.**_

Dean and Seth came out onto the stage and started marching down to the ring. Dean stayed on one side while Seth went around to Iris's side and gently pulled her off the apron and back to the ground, gently nudging her towards the announcers. The bell hadn't rung yet so the match was not yet official as Roman finally got to his feet and Dean and Seth were ready to hop in at a moment's notice. Braun went after Roman and the boys went after him, hitting one move after another until Roman sent Braun over the top rope. Dean started clearing off the announcer's table and Iris moved out of the way as the boys finally set Braun up for the Triple Power Bomb and hit it, right onto the table.

Iris had a wickedly dark smirk and was laughing in a way that made the announcers stay far away from her. When the boys threw their fists out they all looked over at her expectantly so she sauntered over to Dean's side and wrapped an arm around his before adding her smaller fist to the mix, setting the fans into another round of 'holy shit' chants. Dean pulled her against his chest and the fans started chanting 'kiss, kiss, kiss', so Dean smirked at them before doing exactly that. Roman was beaming and Seth was egging the crowd on, much to Iris and Dean's amusement. Eventually they made it backstage again and were greeted by a lot of nervous looks and glares.

"You people have a problem?"

"Easy Darlin…they're just scared of being the Shield's next target."

"Strowman had the right to cash in his contract and you two interfered with that."

When one of the 'B-Team' members tried to get one their case about going out there Iris spoke up and silenced everyone with her fierce defense of her boys.

"Listen to me little man…Strowman kept saying he wasn't going to cash it in behind anyone's back…that he was going to do it face to face like a man…but what did he do? He tried to cash it in while Roman was down and do it the cowardly way. These two here? They stopped that from happening. The fans are sick and tired of seeing cowards and cheaters…it's time for the Hounds of Justice to come back and straighten shit out. Come on boys…I'm hungry and I need a bath."

"Maybe we can share that bath Darlin…"

"Maybe…if you can behave yourself in public until we get there."

"I can try…no promises though."

Seth snorted at the two and Roman just laughed before nudging them to the locker room to change and get their bags. As soon as they got to the hotel they went to their two room suite and settled in for the night. Seth and Roman in one room with Dean and Iris in the other. Iris was teasing Dean as she slowly peeled off her clothes while wiggling her hips and he was groaning at her for torturing him. When she took off her bra and slid her underwear down her legs he decided enough was enough and lifted her up with one arm before laying her on top of the bed.

"You…are a god damn tease Darlin…Now…what should I do to punish you for being such a naughty little tease huh?"

Iris didn't say anything in response, she just rolled onto her stomach and lifted her hips so her ass was right in his face, giggling softly at the little growling sound that he made.

"You're just asking it for it Darlin…"

She wiggled her hips at him with another little giggle and that was all it took. His hand came down hard on her ass, making her whole body move forward with the force of the impact, and he was surprised at the loud moan that the action earned him from her. He tilted his head slightly and laid another hard smack to the opposite ass cheek and got the same sound…which of course had his jeans growing uncomfortably tight. He popped the button and pulled his zipper down to relieve some of the pressure before sitting on the bed and pulling her to lay across his knees, one strong arm holding her in place while the other rained smacks across her ass cheeks until the skin was bright red and her pussy was so soaked that it was running down her thighs. He ran a finger across her slit and brought to his lips to taste her, causing him to let out a low moan of his own.

"God Damn Darlin…you taste amazing."

"Dean…please…touch me…"

"I am touching you Darlin…you need to be more specific…what do you want me to do?"

She turned around and grabbed his hand before pushing it between her legs and when he still didn't move she started rubbing herself on his hand and that was a sight that he would never forget.

"Jesus Darlin…you need it that badly? Come on Darlin…tell me what you need…use your words…"

"I need you to…to make me cum…please Dean…?"

"All you had to do was ask Darlin…lay down on the bed…that's a good girl…now watch me…"

He positioned her so her legs were off the bed and over his shoulders as he slid down to his knees between her legs. Her eyes locked onto his as he moved in and licked up her wet slit and had to use one arm to hold her hips down as she nearly bucked right off the damn bed. He'd been wanting to do this from the start and he was going to make sure she saw stars by the time he was done. He took his time, slowly licking, sucking, even nipping at her pussy until she was squirming like a livewire to try and get him to move faster…but he kept his slow torturous pace as he built her up to the edge and then let her come back down a bit…over and over until she was pulling hard on his hair to try and get her point across as she had lost the ability to form coherent sentences. By this point the only things coming out of her mouth were curses and his name…something that made him very proud of himself. Dean finally decided to have mercy on her and sucked hard on her clit while thrusting two fingers into her dripping pussy as she screamed his name, her orgasm hitting her hard as she nearly blacked out from it. As she came back down he gently licked her clean before sliding up next to her and pulling her into his chest as she caught her breath.

"You alright Darlin?"

"That…was…Jesus fuck…I didn't…I had no idea…it could be like…like that…"

A smirk curled his lips as her words puffed up his male pride. Easting pussy was one of his favorite things to do and he knew he was good at it…but it was still nice to see the evidence of his skill in her inability to speak properly.

"You want that bath now Darlin?"

"As soon as…as I can…stand up again…"

His dark laugh made her whine at him so he just lifted her up and took her into the bathroom, using one arm to hold her and the other to start the bath water. One it was ready he slid his jeans and briefs off before carrying her into the bath and sitting her in his lap so her could take his time getting her nice and clean. Iris had never felt so pampered and loved before. Sure her brother loved her but that was different. This man…all three of his personalities…they loved her…they didn't have to say it, she knew…the way they protected her, cared for her, made her feel like the only woman in the world…she knew they loved her, and she knew that she loved them too. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and he nuzzled her hair for moment before kissing her temple.

"You sure you're alright Darlin?"

"Mmhmm…just tired…"

"You're all clean now so let's get you into bed."

She let him lift her out of the bath and dry her off before taking her back to the bed. Once he was settled in for the night she curled into his side and laid her head on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"I don't ever want this to go away Dean…I don't ever want to lose you…all three of you…you mean so much to me…I've never felt so…special before…"

"You are special Darlin…we're not going anywhere unless you want us gone…and even then all you'd have to do is call and we'd be there in no time."

He looked down at her when she was quiet and realized she'd fallen asleep already so he pressed a kiss to her forehead and settled in to get some sleep himself. He, Mox, and Jon were all in agreement that they would do anything and everything for this little woman who had managed to steal their collective heart. She was theirs now and they were never letting go.

A/N: Yay…chapter 4 is done…this was Raw from August 20, 2018 so I've got some catching up to do lol. I've got some free time this weekend so I'm trying to get this mess updated to the current timeline…keyword: trying. Little sexy times, and a little fluffy aftercare…I am having WAY too much fun with this story lol.


	5. Edge Returns and SHTF

Rainbow Edge

A/N: This should be fun…Edge find out that the thing between Iris and Dean is not just for show and decides to confront Dean about it…something tells me Iris will have a thing or two to say about it.

Chapter 5 – Edge Returns and SHTF

Another week had rolled along with house shows and signings and such…and now it was Monday morning and Iris was on the phone with her brother while the guys could only hear her end of the conversation.

"No…will you just listen…Addie…it's not like that…he is NOT…no…I will not…Addie…ENOUGH! Damn it Adam I will NOT stop being with him just because YOU can't handle the fact that I'm an adult. I adore that man and I am NOT leaving him just because YOU don't think he's right for me. It's MY life and I think he's perfect for me so back off. If you think you can remain civil then you can meet us for lunch later…otherwise you can stay home with Beth."

Iris hung up the phone and screamed in frustration before kicking the wall…which is the point where Dean pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly to calm her down. Seth and Roman just watched, ready to help if needed but willing to stay out of it too.

"Easy Darlin…you love your brother."

"I know that but he's being unreasonable and overprotective and just…"

"She let out another little scream and Seth winced a bit at the sheer volume of it. Roman just raised an eyebrow when Dean pulled her into a kiss and distracted her form her anger for a moment.

"You can't just kiss me any time I get angry Dean…"

"Why not Darlin…it works doesn't it?"

"Damn Sweetheart…you got one heck of a set of lungs on you."

"Sorry Seth…and Roman…I just have trouble controlling my anger sometimes…speaking of which…I almost forgot to take my meds."

"What meds Babygirl?"

"I have IED so I have meds to help control my anger so I don't go off on a rampage or something. Mood stabilizers…they work for the most part but sometimes something just sets me off and I snap."

"Like when McIntyre tried to kiss you Sweetheart?"

"Exactly that…or when my brother refuses to understand that I'm not a little girl that needs to be sheltered anymore."

"If he comes to lunch we'll try to stay calm and talk to him like adults alright Darlin? You want the boys to join us or no?"

"No…this needs to be just us…as a couple…"

"I love the sound of that Darlin…us…a couple…"

Seth made gagging motions that earned him a head slap from Roman, which earned Roman a puppy pout and sent Iris into a fit of giggles.

"Come on Darlin…let's get ready for this lunch thing. I don't need to dress all fancy do I?"

"Of course not? Why the hell would I make you do that? I'm in love with you just as you are…I see no reason to try and change you."

He pulled her into a sweet kiss and then just stared at her in awe for a moment which confused her a bit until she managed to speak up.

"Dean? You ok? Did I say something wrong?"

"No Darlin…you said something perfect…You said you're in love with me…with us?"

His voice had gotten thick and raspy and it made goosebumps breakout along her arms as she shivered slightly, something he noticed and filed away from later use.

"Yes Dean…I'm in love with all three of you in there and I wouldn't have it any other way. How many women can say they get three boyfriends in one?"

"Go get dressed Darlin…before I change my mind about leaving this room at all."

She just giggled and sashayed her way into the bathroom, swinging her hips on purpose just to hear that little groan of his. As soon as she was out of sight Dean set about getting himself ready to go while Roman and Seth teased him a bit.

"She's got your crazy ass wrapped around her little finger man."

"Seth's right Dean…she's changed you a bit but in a good way…you've mellowed out a little and started letting that softer side show more. It's a good thing."

"I know it is. Guys…I really do think I love her…I'm just…I'm afraid to say it…I've never said those words before…"

"You know she loves you…don't force yourself to say it…when the time is right it'll come out. Your actions tell her more than words ever will Uce."

"Thanks Ro."

They looked up as the bathroom door opened up and Dean felt his jaw go slack. Iris had on a long white skirt with a slit all the way up to mid-thigh paired with a white crop top that had sheer little half sleeves over her biceps. She finished off her look by slipping on a pair of white low-heel shoes and then seemed to notice the guys staring at her.

"What? You boys never seen a pretty girl before?"

"Jesus Christ Princess…ya tryin to kill us over here?"

"Umm…no…?"

Seth choked on a laugh and Iris gave him a look that had him clamming up in a second, which then made Roman laugh. Iris rolled her eyes at them both, yelping when Mox smacked her ass for it. Instead of glaring at him she just wiggled her hips a bit and headed towards the hotel room door, looking over her shoulder with a smirk before stepping out into the hall.

"That woman is gonna be the death of me…"

"At least you'll die a happy man."

"Got that right Rollins…"

"Better catch up to her before some idiot thinks she's single in that outfit."

Mox's eyes widened and he tore out of the room and down the hall like his ass was on fire, leaving Seth and Roman laughing behind him in the room. He caught up with her at the elevator and with a roll of his shoulder Dean was back up front.

"So Darlin…where we going for this lunch thing?"

"Applebee's…I love their Shrimp and Parmesan Sirloin."

"I'll have to remember that. Hey…Balor…eyes off my girl man. I like you but I will not hesitate to slap the taste out of your mouth."

"Not gonna try and steal yer girl Dean…I just can't help but look. She's a gorgeous woman and you…are a very lucky man."

"I know this…believe me I know it."

"Dean? We need to get going or we're going to be late."

"Right behind you Darlin…kind of my favorite place to be really."

"Only because you like to watch my ass."

"Not denying it Darlin…it's a nice ass."

Knowing he couldn't see her face she rolled her eyes at his comment before getting into their rental for the day. Dean and Mox had decided since the show was staying in one place for a whole week that they should rent a sports car and show off a bit. When they got to the restaurant Adam was already there waiting for them in a booth. He tried to get Iris to sit beside him but she slid in next to Dean who held a menu out for her but she shook her head at him.

"I don't need a menu Dean…I already know what I'm getting."

"Ah…almost forgot…that shrimp and steak thing right?"

"Yep. What are you getting?"

"I don't know…are the burgers good?"

"I think so."

"Then I'll try one of those."

Adam watched as she kind of curled into Dean's side with a contented little sigh as he wrapped his free arm around her and held her close, kissing the top of her head absently like it was just a normal thing for him. This was not the Dean Ambrose he was used to seeing and it kind of made his head spin a bit trying to understand it all.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Darlin?"

"After lunch can we go shopping? I know you're not fond of it but I kind of want a new outfit."

"Sure Darlin…we can go shopping…if you let me play fashion judge while you try on outfits."

"Deal."

The waiter came and took their orders before coming back with drinks. Dean was basically pampering Iris and she was certainly not complaining. He was being a bit more over the top than normal, but she knew that was because of her brother staring daggers at him. When the food finally came Iris immediately started digging into her steak and Dean was thrilled that she had no self-consciousness when it came to eating like a normal person…instead of ordering a salad and picking at it like some women. At one point he noticed her eyeing his fries and held one out for her, chuckling when she grabbed it with her teeth instead of her fingers.

"Yeah…definitely trying to kill me Darlin…but hey…like Seth told me earlier…at least I'll die happy."

"Not my fault you're attracted to me Dean."

"Oh but it is your fault…you're just too sweet and sexy for me to resist."

"Oh! Who are you fighting tonight?"

"No idea…I'll figure it out when I get there I guess. What about you?"

"I'm supposed to fight Ember Moon tonight…that's going to be a hard fight because she's tough."

"So are you Darling…or did you forget that kick you gave McIntyre that knocked his ass out?"

"That was kind of fun…"

Dean shook his head at her and then glanced across to Edge who was still staring him down. As soon as he finished his food he leaned on the table and stared back at Edge, noticing out of the corner of his eye how tense Iris suddenly became.

"Alright Edge…let's have it out. Speak your mind and get it over with. I already know you don't think I'm good enough for her…and maybe I'm not…but she wants me around so I'm not going anywhere. I am NOT going to break her heart…I am not going to leave her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and if I was told to choose between her or wrestling…I'd choose her...every time. That's how much I love that tiny little spitfire over there. Whatever problem you have with me I suggest you learn to let it go for her sake because if you make her cry I will make you cry…got it?"

Edge just watched him for a while longer, waiting for Dean's temper to flare and send him across the table after him…but he watched Iris lay a hand on his arm and the tension just drain out of him as he pulled her close to kiss her temple.

"I'm alright Darlin…promise. I'm not going to kick his ass unless you ask me to."

"Dean…"

"Just saying."

"Addie…please say something?"

"Look…Iris…you're my baby sister…I'm always going to want to protect you…I'm never going to think any man is really good enough for you…but from what I've seen today he really does care about you…so I'm willing to give him a chance. If you hurt her Ambrose…so help me god I will destroy you by any means necessary."

"That's not going to happen…not if I can help it."

"Good."

"So…is the pissing contest over now?"

The two men just stared at Iris in shock for a moment before Dean started chuckling at her and Edge just snorted a bit at how much more bold and confident she was becoming. Maybe being around Dean and the rest of the Shield wasn't such a bad thing for her.

"You coming to the show tonight Addie?"

"I'll be there to watch."

"Yay!"

After lunch was over they went their separate ways. Edge went back to the hotel while Dean took Iris shopping. He was surprised when she made a beeline for Victoria's Secret and groaned when he realized he was going to have to watch her try on lingerie.

"Now I know your pretty little ass is trying to kill me Darlin."

"Oh don't worry Dean…there will be no fashion show here. This part is going to be a surprise for you guys."

That got his other personalities' attention but they settled in to wait for her, along with a few other boyfriends waiting on their girls.

"You're a lucky man Mr. Ambrose."

"I know I am…which one is your girl?"

"The blonde over in the corner there. I wasn't looking for a relationship…I was just enjoying the single life ya know? Then one day she walked into the bar I went to all the time and that was it for me…I fell hard and fast and never looked back."

"I know how you feel man. I was still out on injury when I watched that little 5 foot nothing spitfire stand toe-to-toe with a guy nearly twice her size to help my brother out. I knew then that I had to make her mine somehow. She's basically the best thing that has ever happened to me and…Jesus Christ woman…"

Iris had walked over to Dean holding up a sheer lacy little nightgown that, if she wore it, would only cover about half of her ass. It was a dark blood red color and she gave Dean a cheeky little grin as she held it in front of her body.

"What do you think Dean? Should I get this one?"

"Fuck yes…"

His eyes had darkened and his raspy growl had deepened which made Iris satisfied that he did in fact like it. She sauntered off before he could grab a hold of her and Dean groaned in frustration.

"I see she keeps you on your toes huh?"

"She frustrates me beyond belief but I love it…and I love her…but I really want to get her back to the hotel right about now…"

The other man just laughed and patted him on the shoulder before heading to the counter with his girlfriend who was done shopping. Dean waited a while longer until Iris finally came over and said she was ready to check out and Dean insisted on paying for whatever she was buying.

"I'm the one you're buying this stuff for anyway Darlin…might as well let me pay for it."

She eventually let him have his way but refused to let him see anything she bought. They went to a couple of other stores where she showed off outfits for him and bought herself a new set of workout clothes, matching white and grey leggings and sports bra that had Dean nearly drooling when she showed them off. When they got back to the room Roman and Seth were still there watching some idiotic sitcom and running a commentary about it as they went.

"What took you two so long man? I thought it was just lunch with her brother?"

"You didn't get into a fight did you Uce?"

"First off Roman…no I did not get into a fight…secondly Seth…we went shopping."

"You…went shopping…willingly?"

"I got to watch her model for me so…yeah…I went willingly."

"Well Damn…did you get anything good Sweetheart?"

"I got a new workout outfit…a new dress…and some pretty lacy things to tease Dean with later."

"She dragged me into Victoria's Secret and then nearly made me choke on my own tongue."

"Not my fault I'm…what was it you called me…sweet and sexy?"

"She's going to kill me I swear it…"

His brothers just laughed at him and all too soon it was time to head to the arena to get ready for Raw again. They settled into their locker room while Roman got ready to head out to the ring first. Roman called out Strowman and Iris winced when he called the guy a meat shack.

"Roman…"

"He'll be fine Darlin."

Iris leaned into Dean's side as Roman and Braun kept going at each other verbally…until Strowman decided to cash in for Hell in a Cell…and Iris started freaking out.

"Fucking Hell Roman…has he lost his mind? He's going to go up against that guy? In Hell in a Cell? What the fuck is he thinking? Never mind…he's not thinking…he's doing the macho manly thing and setting himself up for a world of pain…Damnit!"

Seth backed himself away from the pacing and ranting female because as tiny as she was he had seen the damage she could do with a single kick. Dean just let her rant a bit before pulling her down onto his lap as he noticed tears starting to fall. They could both tell she was worried and scared for her friend.

"Look at me Darlin…he'll be fine. He's faced Strowman before and won…he can do it again."

Her attention went straight back to the screen when Dolph and Drew came out and Dolph started spouting off a bunch of crap about her boys…and then the two of them challenged Roman and Braun to a tag-team match which had Iris staring in open-mouthed shock.

"Are those two stupid? Roman and Braun on the same page is not a good thing for them to face…"

"Should be entertaining at least Darlin."

"Oh look…the new Acting General Manager…yippee…"

"Your enthusiasm is contagious Sweetheart."

"Is that moron seriously taking credit for creating that match? What an idiot…I really want to kick him in the jaw. Can I Dean?"

"Not without good reason Darlin."

"Damn."

Corbin continued down to the ring and set himself a match against Finn Balor and Iris had a bad feeling he was going to do something horrible to screw Finn over.

"Finn hasn't even had time to prepare for a match…how is this even remotely fair?"

"It's not Darlin…but that's how shit works around here when the good guys are sent packing so the corporate stooges can take over."

"Finn's going to get screwed…"

"Probably…"

Iris watched on the edge of her seat as control went back and forth but Corbin could not keep Finn down. When Corbin grabbed a chair she felt her heart in her throat and then he used it to hit Finn in the gut.

"What is he doing now? Is he…is he fucking serious? You lying little cheater!"

Corbin changed the rules after being disqualified to restart the match as a no DQ match. Iris was livid but Dean refused to let go of her and when Roman came in and heard her ranting about Corbin he stayed in front of the door in case she got free from Dean's hold. When she started getting snappy with Dean his shoulder rolled and Mox came to the front.

"Calm down Darlin…you can't go attack him."

"Fucking watch me."

"Watch it Princess…"

She just let herself go limp until he loosened his hold and then slid off his lap and bolted for the door, growling at Roman when he refused to move. She ducked under his arm and left the room anyway with Dean right behind her. He finally caught up to her and pulled her back against him before she could actually storm into Corbin's office and get herself into trouble.

"I am not gonna let ya go in there and attack him…he could put ya in a handicap match or somethin Princess…"

Finn was leaning against a wall nearby trying to catch his breath and looked up at those words, seeing the small angry woman being restrained made him go over to stand in front of them.

"Calm lass…I'll get him back for this I promise ya that. Don't get yourself into trouble on my account…you have enough to worry about with the Shield as it is."

"It just sucks that good fighters get screwed over because of assholes like Corbin."

"I know lass…I'll handle this my own way."

Finn got her to smile before walking away after a grateful nod from Dean…and then Jinder Mahal walked over to them and Iris just laid her head on Mox's chest with a low groan of annoyance.

"I sense a great anger from you, Dean since your return. You lack serenity. You're imbalanced. I can help you. I can guide you to spirituality instead of brutality. Shanti. So close your eyes…breathe…and tell me what you see."

Iris huffed softly when Mox actually closed his eyes, in disbelief that he appeared to be buying into this crap, only to end up laughing so hard she had to hang onto Mox's arm to stay upright as his words made Jinder's face fill with alarm.

"What do you see?"

"I see you."

"Ah, tell me more."

"I see myself."

"Tell me more."

"I see myself…kicking you…in the teeth…and I see myself breaking your face…breaking your ribs…you are crying…You are in…great pain…now…get…out…of my face."

"Shanti."

As Jinder walked away Iris just continued to cling to Mox's arm as she could not stop laughing. Mox just smirked down at her as Seth walked past them chuckling at his brother's antics before heading out to the ring. He went out there to issue an open challenge for his Intercontinental Championship. Iris and Dean were watching from the back and wondering who was going to answer the call. When Kevin Owens went out there Iris was surprised since he hadn't been seen much lately.

"Alright…did not see that one coming…"

"Me either Princess."

Owens started talking about how good Seth had it and how bad his own life had been since returning to Raw all because his 'best friend' was injured.

"Oh dear lord…what a whiny little baby…this is why you're not champion Owens…you whine too damn much rather than spend time trying to improve yourself."

Owens started insulting the crowd in French and set them off before accepting Seth's challenge and heading to the ring. When Owens lost to Seth he looked…shattered…was the best word Iris could think of to describe the look on his face. Crobin and Strowman were shown in his office exchanging the briefcase for the HIAC match.

Owens had grabbed a chair and was still sitting in the middle of the ring, his head hanging low and a microphone hanging from his fingers.

"Is he…is he crying? I think he's crying…what the hell?"

Owens brought the mic up to his lips as the crowd was chanting his name and said two words that left the fans reeling in shock before storming his way up the ramp and out of the building.

"I quit."

Iris watching him storm past her and Mox with her mouth hanging open…Seth had joined them and had a similar look on his face.

"What the hell just happened?"

"No idea Seth…but it can't be anything good. Oh for the love of…are those two shits running their mouths again?"

"Easy Princess…they're not even worth worrying about right now. Let's just go back to the locker room for now alright?"

"Can't…my match is next."

Iris headed out to the ring to the cheers of the fans with Dean at her side. Dean stood on the apron in her corner as Ember Moon came out to the ring. Iris and Ember had become friends so to them this was more of a friendly fight than a rivalry. They were fairly evenly matched where Ember had the strength but Iris had the speed and flexibility. The two ended up knocking each other out and the ref had to declare it a no contest as neither could stand before the ten count was reached. It was still a good minute later that the two finally managed to get to their feet and they shook hands before heading backstage. Edge was waiting behind the curtain for them and wrapped his little sister in a hug.

"That was a great match, you two really gave to your all out there."

"Thanks Addie. Come by our hotel room later so we can catch up a bit ok?"

"I will kiddo."

When they got back to the locker room Seth was bouncing up and down while Roman tried to get him to chill out with no success.

"Damn Sweetheart…that was one hell of a match you had out there."

"Thanks Seth…I just really need to lay still for a few minutes right now."

As Iris laid across the sofa with her head in Dean's lap Elias came out and started playing his 'song'. Then he started insulting Toronto, Canada which of course agitated the crowd...until a familiar theme interrupted him and Iris's eyes went wide.

"Oh my God! Trish is back!"

"Where the hell are you going Darlin, I thought you were hurting?"

"Later Dean!"

The guys watched her race out of the room and Dean shook his head before following her. He found her waiting behind the gorilla position where she was watching the screen as Trish gave Elias a piece of her mind. Trish finally just slapped Elias after he basically called her old and Iris cheered. Rhonda and Natalia headed out to the stage so Iris joined them. As soon as she was out in the ring Iris launched herself at her in a hug and Trish returned it warmly.

"Long time no see Iris. Looks like things have been going well for you."

"I'm deliriously happy. Dean is perfect for me."

"I'm happy for you hun."

Alexa came out to trash talk them but amazingly said nothing about Iris. When Mickie James came out Iris chose that moment to leave the ring and head backstage, ignoring Alexa's calls asking where she was going. When Iris got backstage Dean pulled her into a hug as Natalya and Alicia Fox were going at it in the ring. Of course Natalya made Alicia tap out.

"I've got a match against Mahal up after this next one…you coming out with me Darlin?"

"Of course I am Dean. Wouldn't miss it."

"You two look good together Iris."

"Thanks Trish. You look amazing by the way."

"Aww, thanks hun. If you want we can train together sometimes in the next few weeks."

"I would love that Trish. I miss training with you."

"Give me your number hun…I'll get in touch."

The two women exchanged numbers and by then it was time for Dean to head to the ring where Mahal was waiting for him. When his music hit he walked out to the stage with Iris on his arm. They shared a kiss before Dean slid into the ring and Iris stood on the apron in the corner to cheer Dean on. When he pulled his shirt off she felt her mouth go dry and her eyes were glued to his abs, when she finally looked at his face she saw the little smirk that told her he'd caught her staring and she just shrugged.

"Come on Dean! Kick his ass!"

Hearing her words seemed to light a fire under Dean's ass and he took control to dominate Mahal for a while before a knee to the face took Dean down again. When Dean finally hit a hard Dirty Deeds and pinned Mahal for the three count he wouldn't let the Ref touch him to raise his hand so Iris stepped in front of him and lifted his hand into the air before being pulled into a searing kiss that left her breathless. Mahal scowled up at them as they slid out of the ring and headed backstage where Seth was waiting to congratulate Dean.

Roman was busy having a stand-off with Stroman before their match. Iris and the boys watched from backstage as Stroman was tagged in but then turned on Roman and let him get beaten up while getting himself counted out…then he joined in the beat down on Roman. This was the point where the boys decided it was time to get involved and ran down to the ring to help Roman out. Dean ran out first and held his own for a bit before getting beaten down and then Seth ran out to help and also got beaten down.

Iris ran out toward the ring to try and get to them but she was smart enough to stay outside the ring and could only watch in horror as her boys were decimated. She skirted around the ring to the side Dean was closest to and reached through the ropes to lay a gentle hand on his calf, letting him know she was there. He rolled enough the he was at the edge of the apron and she could reach his face, trying to get him to respond more. A hand grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into over the top rope into the ring while she screamed from the pain. When the hand threw her to the mat she looked up to find that she was surrounded by the three men who had just laid out her boys in the ring. She felt fear flood her body but she had nowhere to go to escape from these three. Strowman just looked down at her and then backed away from her with his hands up saying he refused to harm a woman for any reason.

McIntyre was still holding a grudge against her and grabbed her by the hair again, pulling her up to face him as she struggled against his grip. He threw her face first into the mat again and then kicked her in the head before a blur flew past her and knocked McIntyre clean out of the ring and then kicked Dolph out of the other side. Strowman noticed the Shield members starting to get up again and wisely dragged his new buddies backstage. Finn Balor heard the crowd cheering as he turned to check on Iris who was crouched in the middle of the ring holding her head.

"You alright Lass?"

"My head is killing me thanks to that asshole. Thanks for coming out and saving my ass Finn."

"Anytime Lass. If I allowed a man to harm a woman and did nothing I'm pretty sure me Ma would fly over from Ireland to kick me arse herself."

Iris chuckled a bit and winced as it made her head hurt even more…and then she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms and held against a familiar chest as her body relaxed against him. She could feel his muscles tensed up and twitching but she was in no state to calm him down with how badly her head was pounding.

"Dean?"

"Not quite Princess…you ok?"

"My head…it hurts really bad Mox…kind of getting dizzy too."

"We need to get her to the medics…I think my little Princess has a concussion."

Seth and Roman helped each other to the back while Finn helped Dean support Iris who was barely able to see from being so dizzy. As they made their way to the medical room several people backstage showed concern for Iris and then Corbin stepped in their way and Dean actually growled loud enough that the whole hallway heard him.

"Corbin…I don't care what position you have in this company…if you don't get outta my way I am going to bury you…MOVE!"

"Dean…take it easy brother. Corbin…Iris likely has a bad concussion…she's dizzy and can barely see, so I suggest you move so we can get her looked at."

Corbin just stood there so Finn shoved him to the side so they could get into the medical room where the doctor immediately began checking Iris. Dean refused to let anyone touch him so they focused on Roman and Seth instead.

"She has a concussion…bad enough that she's not going to be cleared to wrestle for at least the next couple of weeks, but not so severe as to cause me any concern for the long term. She can valet if she's careful but no wrestling."

"Right…thanks doc…Imma go kill that Scottish bastard for this."

"Dean…Mox…whichever one you are…please…stay with me? It hurts and I'm scared…"

Her whispered plea had him back at her side before anyone could even blink. Seth was just wide-eyed and worried about her. She'd become like a sister to him and Roman and seeing her hurt like that actually scared him.

"I'm here Princess…I'm right here."

Mox had come out when he heard the Diagnosis but his anger fled when she called to him, when she said she was scared. She needed him and that was more important than revenge. He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the arena and into the SUV while Roman and Seth gathered all of their bags before joining them. The ride to the hotel was silent save for Iris's tiny whimpers of pain. As soon as they parked Mox had her back in his arms as he carried her all the way to their bed before setting her down gently. By now the pain meds she'd been given seemed to finally be kicking in as she was no longer whimpering but looked really drowsy.

"I was going to show you something special tonight…"

"It's alright Baby…you can show us another night ok? Just let me take care of you tonight."

"Ok Jon…I love you guys."

"We know Baby…we love you too."

As she drifted off into a medication induced sleep Jon carefully changed her into her nightgown and gently tucked her into bed before curling up behind her, one arm curled around her head to protect it as she slept. He didn't even sleep at all that night, he just stayed up watching over her the entire time in case something happened. At one point he called edge using her phone and told him she was asleep so Edge said he'd come by in the morning to check on her.

Thankfully she was fine during the night but Seth got on the phone to Stephanie first thing in the morning and requested the night off so they could all take care of Iris, and she agreed which made them all breathe a little easier. When Iris finally woke up she still seemed a bit dazed but she told them she wasn't dizzy which was a very good sign.

"Here Baby…I got your pills ready for you…and some water…"

"Thanks Jon."

"You ok Sweetheart?"

"I will be Seth. It'll take more than a kick to the head to take me out."

"Wait a sec…he KICKED you?! In the HEAD?! He is so dead next time I see him…Imma show him why ya don't piss me off…why ya don't mess with my girl."

"Mox…Moxley…please…calm down…come here…please Mox…I need you."

Mox just kind of slumped onto the bed next to her and pulled her against his chest, nuzzling his face into her hair and muttering about the things he'd like to do to McIntyre…none of them sounded very pleasant and Seth shared a wide-eyed look with Roman at one particularly nasty suggestion.

"We'll get them back for this Dean…you can believe that."

"Really Ro?"

"It fit…so…Seth got us all the night off Babygirl…that way we can take care of you instead of being at the arena and worrying all night."

"Thank you Seth…that was sweet of you."

"Stephanie still likes me so I kind of went over Corbin's head."

"Nice one Rollins."

"Thanks Mox."

A knock on the door caused momentary silence as Seth went to answer it before letting Edge into the room. He made a beeline for Iris who was still curled up against Moxley.

"You ok Iris? I've never been so scared in my life…not even when they told me I could never wrestle again…"

"I'm alright Addie…just a concussion. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did last night."

"Tell me you three are going to make that bastard pay for this?"

"Of course we are…ya think Imma let that Scottish bastard get away with hurtin my girl like that? Hell no. Imma kick his teeth down his damned throat and then…"

"Ok Mox…we do NOT need a repeat of your list of nasty things you want to do to him. Once was enough thanks."

"I'm with Roman on this one…but Mox is right…we're not gonna let this slide. Iris is like a sister to Roman and I…and she's a part of the Shield. This is not going to go unpunished."

"Good. I'll trust you three to handle this but if I don't think it's enough I might just call in some back up of my own for revenge."

"I wouldn't complain…more revenge is never a bad thing."

"Just…take good care of her alright? I have to get back home to Beth and our little girl…"

"Go Addie…I'm in good hands here. Give them all hugs for me ok?"

"Will do kiddo…rest up and take it easy…listen to the Doc ok?"

"I will. Love you Addie."

"Love you too Kiddo."

After Edge left Iris started falling asleep again so Mox laid her down and let her use him as a pillow. Once she was asleep the three men went into the other room to plot their revenge. They kept their voices low so as not to wake her again…she needed to sleep in order to heal…plus Seth was positive that if they woke her up Mox would hurt them for it.

A/N: McIntyre made a huge mistake in hurting Iris…a fact he's going to learn the hard way sooner or later. After seeing Braun's interactions with Alexa Bliss I can't see him wanting to participate in hurting a female around the same size so I had him just back out lol…smart move on his part anyway. We all know how…creatively evil…Mox's version of revenge can be lol. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and who you might like to see make an appearance later on.


	6. Healing, Pain, Healing, and Revenge

Rainbow Edge

A/N: Here comes Chapter 6…I will cover two episodes of Raw with this one, plus behind the scenes moments too. This should be a fun chapter lol. There will be an appearance by Randy Orton, even though he's on Smackdown, b/c he has IED and I can see him kind of mentoring Iris and trying to help her out.

DarkDragonessFlies: Hmm…Edge WAS part of The Brood…and the Brood Did work for Taker at one point…and yes…Drew's character is evil lol…but he looks good.

Brookeworm3: Oh yeah…Drew has no idea what he's unleashed lol

Chapter 6 – Healing, Pain, Healing, and Revenge

"I don't wanna go…"

"Come on Darlin…I'm not leaving you here all by yourself…besides…we have a revenge plot to see to."

"Ugh…fine…but if I get a headache I expect a massage."

"Sure thing Darlin. Now get that pretty ass in gear."

Dean gave her ass a light smack as she walked by him and she added a little extra sway to her hips as payback, smirking to herself as he groaned in frustration before she ducked into the bathroom. Seth and Roman were just sitting nearby and watching the two while trying not to laugh as Dean gets outsmarted again.

"We ready for this boys?"

"Beyond ready Ro…I'm going to make McIntyre wish he'd never even looked at my girl."

"I'm ready man…let's kick some teeth in."

"I thought I was violent when angry but you boys…"

Iris came out of the bathroom with a big grin on her face and dressed in her white/grey workout clothes since she wasn't allowed in the ring yet. It had only been a week but she felt a lot better. She still got headaches with no warning but the dizzy spells were gone. The WWE Doc was going to check on her when they got to the arena, which was another reason Dean was dragging her along.

"So…you boys going to tell me the plan for tonight or what?"

"Not really a plan Sweetheart…just go out there and start swinging."

Iris closed her eyes with a sigh and gave Seth an unamused look.

"You're supposed to be the Architect…the planner…"

"Yeah, well…I'm too mad to think of a plan so we're just going to do this Dean's way…wing it."

When they finally made it to the arena Iris was swarmed by those who had become her friends over the years, and her new friends as well. They were all concerned about her health and she assured them that she was recovering nicely. She noticed Drew and Dolph watching her and steered her boys in the other direction before they could see the two men and start a fight in the Hallway. Their first stop was the medical room where the Doc said Iris was healing surprisingly quickly and should be able to wrestle again the following Monday, a statement that had her beaming in happiness. After that they went straight to their locker room to relax a bit before the show started up.

The show kicked off with Drew, Dolph, and Braun heading out to the ring. They started trash talking the Shield but the boys seemed unfazed until McIntyre started talking about what he did to Iris.

"Last week the Lunatic's little whore tried to muster the Shield back to their feet but I beat her down just like we did to them…just like we'll do again if they try to come after us. If their little whore decides to try and get involved again I'll just take her out…permanently."

The boys told Iris to stay put while they went after the three men in the ring…unfortunately Baron Corbin sent group after group of Superstars out to the ring to try and prevent the fight that was inevitable. Eventually the entire locker room of men were out there trying to keep the six men separated but the boys kept breaking free and going after their new enemies…especially focusing on Drew. The boys broke through the line of men and continued going after Drew, but Corbin got the police involved and had them placed under arrest. Iris was, by this point, screaming at Corbin to stop it or to arrest the other three as well…but he wasn't listening. At one point Dean nearly kicked Corbin in the face from the back of the police van when he saw him grab Iris and push her hard to the side after she slapped him, thankfully Finn caught her and just held onto her as she screamed and cried. Half the locker room was glaring and yelling along with her. Finn managed to get Iris back into the Shield's locker room before her temper exploded and things started flying all over the damned place. Finn just stayed by the door and let her rage and get it out of her system. Once she was finally calm he approached her and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Come here Lass…it'll be alright…you'll see."

"How?! That bastard Corbin had them arrested but not the three that started all of this…he didn't have Drew McIntyre arrested for attacking me last week!"

"I didn't have him arrested because there was no reason to do so."

"LIAR! You're a scumbag…a liar…a cheat…a corporate stooge. Get the hell out of my face before I kick your fucking teeth down your god damned throat!"

Finn grabbed her by the waist to keep her from attacking Corbin and glared at the other man until he got to his point.

"You have a point or did you just come to make her even angrier?"

"I came here to inform you that you have a match tonight."

"She hasn't been medically cleared yet."

"I don't care. She disrespected me out there and I'm not allowing that to go unpunished. You have a handicap match against the Riott Squad after Alexa and Natalya's match is finished. I suggest you get ready."

Corbin left the room as Iris screamed obscenities at his backside, a few of which made Finn blush with how vulgar they were.

"I think you've been around Ambrose too much Lass…"

"Oh please…I spent a lot of time around here with my brother during the Attitude Era…my language skills didn't come from Dean."

Finn laughed softly and then looked at the TV in the room with a cross between confusion and amusement, making Iris turn to see Alexa Bliss flirting with Elias after insulting her own hometown.

"Oh ick…I think I might be sick watching that…"

Finn just chuckled at her and watched her lace up a pair of boots. She refused to change into her usual attire so she was wearing her white/grey workout gear and a pair of white boots as Finn led her to the entrance area.

"You want me to go out there with ya Lass? Just in case?"

"I'd be honored, thanks Finn."

"Not a problem Lass. Shall we?"

"If I must…you there…don't play my music…play Dean's music."

The sound guy looked confused but did as he was told, causing the fans to react loudly…only to really start screaming when Iris walked out with Finn, holding a microphone in her hand.

"Thank you all for such a wonderful greeting. I came out to Dean's music instead of my own because I am in no mood to dance around tonight, sorry. The Acting General Manager has decided to force me into a match against the Riott Squad despite the fact that I have not been medically cleared to compete. Does that sound like a good and fair decision to you guys? Yeah…me neither. Kurt Angle would never have put an injured Superstars recovery in jeopardy like that simply because said Superstar slapped him in a moment of anger."

The Riott Squad's music interrupted her and Finn pulled her to the side of the stage as the three women came out. These three had been running rough-shod over the women's locker room but they had no problem with Iris personally. The leader, Ruby, lifted her own microphone to speak.

"Iris…look, we don't have a problem with you…we actually kind of admire you. You're not afraid to get right in there with the men to defend your territory. So…we've made a unanimous decision…we are NOT going to be fighting you while you're injured. We'd love to fight you…but not like this…not when you aren't at your best."

"I've admired you three as well…you ladies are fierce and brutal…and I would love to fight you as well…once I'm back to normal of course."

"You've got a deal."

The two women shook hands as the crowd lost their minds entirely. As they went backstage they had to go past Drew and Dolph and Iris launched into the air at Drew only to be held back by Finn's arms around her waist.

"Let me go! I'm gonna tear him apart for what he did to me!"

"Bring it on little girl…I'll tear you apart."

"Enough…you get out to the ring for your match…and you…get back to your locker room until I think of another punishment for you."

"Let me have her…I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget."

"Enough Drew…get out there…NOW!"

Corbin intervened and sent Iris back to the Shield's locker room…well Finn had to drag her away but still…and sent Drew and Dolph out to face the B-Team for the Tag-Team Titles. Finn managed to get Iris into the locker room and then locked the door as she started throwing things again.

"You've got quite a temper Lass."

"Normally my meds control my moods but right now I'm hurt, I'm angry, and I'm having a lot of trouble keeping it under control."

A knock on the door had Finn hesitantly opening the door to find Randy Orton who just pushed past him and went straight to Iris.

"Randy? What are you doing here?"

"After watching what happened last week I had a feeling you're temper might be more volatile than usual so I came to visit Raw tonight…and then with the rest of the crap happening tonight…"

"I can't control it Randy…I can't calm down…it's too damn much to handle right now."

"Come here…look at me…remember the breathing exercises? Inhale…hold for five seconds…and then breathe out. There you go…focus on your breathing Iris. Taker is here tonight as well and wants to see you…you feel up to it?"

"Yeah…wait…why is he here?"

"He came to confront Shawn Michaels…but he doesn't want to leave until after he checks on you."

"Then let's go see him."

Randy and Finn led her towards where the Undertaker was sitting at only to be interrupted by Corbin telling Finn he was facing Strowman instead of himself.

"Big shocker…you being unfair and biased as usual."

"Watch yourself Iris…I can make your life a living hell around here…especially with your little guard dogs being out."

Iris looked behind Corbin and let a wicked smirk cross her lips as the Undertaker loomed large over the man's shoulder…his deep gravelly voice washing over her in a calming wave.

"Baron Corbin…I suggest that YOU watch yourself. I do not take kindly to men who purposely harm women outside of an official match…and if you even think about putting your hands on her I will end your career. Iris…come with me."

"Gladly."

Iris happily followed Taker with a smirk on her face, Randy right behind her with a smirk of his own as Finn went to prepare for his match against Strowman. When they reached Taker's chosen hangout for the night he turned to Iris with a concerned look.

"How is your head little Edge?"

"Better than last week…still getting headaches but no more dizziness. I'm having serious trouble with my temper right now though."

"Understandable with everything that's been happening to you the last two weeks. You stay strong little Edge…keep your chin up and don't let them tear you down. You are stronger than they are."

"Thank you Taker…and I'm rooting for you."

They shared a hug before Randy led Iris back to the Shield's locker room where her phone was ringing loudly so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darlin…you alright?"

"Am I alright? I'm more worried about YOU Dean! Are you guys ok? What the hell's happening?"

"Relax Darlin…we're fine. We'll be there soon I promise."

"You're coming back? Tonight?"

"Yeah Darlin…we're coming back tonight. How have things been since we were hauled off?"

"Umm…well…"

"Darlin? What happened?"

"I've destroyed the locker room…twice…nearly attacked Corbin…was told by him that I had to have a match against the Riott Squad…they refused to fight me until I'm back to full health…Randy came to see me and helped me calm down…got to see Taker again and he warned Corbin to leave me alone…we'll see if that works or not…I'm not doing so good dean…my head is killing me and I'm having a lot of trouble staying calm…and I miss you…"

"Damn Darlin…I'll be there soon…just…just stay strong for a little longer…when we're done tonight we'll go back to the hotel and relax together alright?"

"Ok…be careful Dean."

"You too Darlin."

She ended the call and took a few deep breaths as Randy hovered nearby in case she needed him. Just hearing Dean's voice helped her maintain a little more calm. On the screen Taker's bell tolled and his music came on as the man stalked to the ring and Iris just watched, awestruck, while randy watched her while laughing a bit at how much she adored Taker.

"Is it respect…or is it fear?"

Iris's eyes went wide as Taker called Shawn out and she just squealed in happiness right along with the fans. Randy was openly laughing now at her excitement. He had forgotten how enamored she was with the Deadman.

"I forgot he was your favorite."

"IS my favorite…not was."

Then it was time for Finn's match against Braun with Dolph and Drew at ringside. Finn was amazing at keeping up but there was only so long he could keep going before the 'monster' managed to make him stay down. Iris winced in sympathy every time Finn was slammed into the mat, but the monster eventually prevailed. The men started beating the hell out of poor Finn, mocking the Shield, and then the sound of sirens took over the arena as Iris perked up in her seat.

"What the hell?"

"It's them…it's my boys. I'm going out there."

"Like hell you are."

Randy had his arms wrapped around her in a vice grip to keep her in place as a police van entered the arena and Roman hopped out of the driver's seat, opened the back door, and Seth and Dean jumped out. The boys had pissed off looks on their faces as they stalked down the ramp but they were attacked by what looked like ever heel in the locker room.

"No…no no no…stop it…make them stop…"

Randy kept a tight hold on Iris as she watched in horror while her boys were being destroyed. When Drew repeatedly kicked Dean in the head before dragging him down the ramp Iris screamed loud enough that everyone backstage could hear her. She kicked at Randy until he finally let go of her and she tore out of the locker room and down the hallway before he could grab her again. The sound guy didn't even have time to think about her music before she was heading down the ramp at full speed, still screaming. The men surrounding the Shield covered their ears and moved out of her way as she threw herself over top of Dean, tears streaming down her face as she held onto him.

When Drew reached for her Braun stood between them and shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to allow an attack on her. When Randy followed her down the ramp every superstar out there moved out of his way as he glared them into submission, daring them to try anything. He tried to gently pull her away from Dean so the medics could get to him but she actually snarled at him so he backed up a few steps.

It wasn't until the Undertaker himself came out and picked her up that she allowed anyone to touch her, leaving the men around the ring staring in open-mouthed shock as she curled into the Deadman's arms and cried while he just held onto her and ran his hand through her hair to calm her. Even Drew wasn't willing to take on Orton and the Undertaker both to try and touch her now. As the medics carted the shield backstage Taker led Iris right behind them with Randy at their heels in case anyone tried to be stupid.

Backstage the rest of the locker room was watching Iris with sympathy, and those women who were also in relationships with wrestlers were horrified at her having to watch that. Brie Bella knew firsthand how hard that could be to watch and wanted to comfort her fellow woman but Nikki held her back saying Iris was clearly not in a good mindset right then.

When Taker let her go inside the medical room Iris was immediately at Dean's side as he had started to come back to awareness, one hand lifting to brush his knuckles along her jaw.

"Shh…no crying…I'm fine…no tears Princess…"

"I can't help it…I had to watch that Mox…it was horrible…"

"We'll get…our revenge Sweetheart…"

"Got that right…Babygirl…they are…going to pay."

"Doc…how bad is it…honestly?"

"Minor concussions and a lot of bruising…but they should all be fine by next week's show. I already spoke with Mrs. McMahon and she's giving all four of you the rest of this week off so you can heal in time for next week."

"Thank you Doc…now…how am I supposed to get you three back to the hotel?"

"I'll help."

"Me too."

"Thanks Randy, and Finn…you two have been a huge help to me tonight."

"Anytime Lass."

"I promised you years ago that if you ever need me all you have to do is call Iris. We have the same thing…I know what it's like to deal with it."

"I know…thank you both again for all of this."

Randy helped Roman, Finn helped Seth, and Iris helped Dean as they made their way to the SUV and then later into the hotel. One the boys were settled in their respective beds in the suite she hugged Randy and Finn before they left, Finn back to his own room and Randy for the airport to get back to Smackdown's city for the next night. Iris checked on Roman and Seth but they were both snoring away so she pulled the covers up and let them sleep. When she returned to her and Dean's room he was sitting on the edge of their bed with his head in his hands.

"Dean?"

"Nope."

"Mox?"

"Yeah Princess…it's still me. You alright?"

"Not exactly…I was terrified watching them hurt you guys…watching them drag you down the ramp and you were just laying there twitching…I was so scared Mox…"

"Come here Princess…"

Mox pulled her onto his lap and let her curl up against his chest, one of his hands rubbing her back to soother her frayed nerves.

"It'll take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me down and out Princess. They could run me over with a truck and I'd still come back. I'm not leavin you…ya hear me Princess?"

"I hear you…I'll be ok…"

"Why don't we take a bath together and you can play nurse for me?"

"I don't 'play' nurse Mox…I AM a nurse…but yeah…you need a bath…you smell awful."

"Gee thanks Princess."

She just giggled softly and helped him stand up before gently stripping his clothes off of him and guiding him into the bathroom where she got him into the tub before stripping out of her own clothes and carefully joining him. Her hands were gentle as she cleaned his body, listening to the little sounds of contentment that come from him as she did so, before draining the tub and drying him off. After getting him back into the bed she curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close.

"Tomorrow we plan our revenge…and this time we go in with a real plan…"

"Good idea…I'll help."

The next morning the boys watched the previous night's show and Dean was growling pretty loudly by the end of the show, Seth and Roman weren't much better with their moods either.

"So…now we plan our counterattack. Boys…how do you feel about weapons?"

"What kind of weapons Babygirl?"

"I'm thinking Axe Handles…they're strong and heavy…and they can do a lot of damage with minimal effort on your parts."

"I like it Darlin…"

Iris and Seth sat together talking through the details of their plan before laying it all out to Dean and Roman who were both on board with it. They spent the rest of that day just lounging around watching TV and relaxing.

During the week they did things both as a group and separately before heading to the next town for the weekend before Raw. Dean even took Iris on their first official "date" as a couple on Sunday night. He surprised her by showing up with a bouquet of purple Iris flowers and then taking her to Applebee's where their food was already waiting for them b/c he had ordered ahead and actually remembered her favorite meal and how she liked it cooked. After dinner they sat and talked for a little while before he slid a long velvet box across the table and she gave him a curious look.

"Dean…what did you do?"

"Technically it's from all three of us Darlin…open it…"

She opened the box and immediately started blinking back tears as she pulled out a beautiful necklace with shaking hands. It was a silvery chain with three charm evenly spaced along the front, each bearing a different word spelled out with tiny gemstones in three distinct colors. In rubies was the word Princess, in emeralds was the word Baby, and in Sapphires was the word Darling. Each charm represented one part of the man she loved and Iris moved to his side of the table and wrapped herself around him in a hug before kissing him with all the love she felt in her heart.

"I take it you like your gift Darlin?"

"Like it? No Dean…I love it. It's perfect. Help me put it on?"

She turned around and lifted her hair as he gently clasped the chain around her delicate throat, running his fingers down the back of her neck and smirking slightly at the shiver it produced. He pulled her back against his chest and kissed her temple before letting her go.

"The chain and charms are made of titanium so they're supposed to be super strong."

"Good idea. I really do love it guys…it's absolutely the perfect representation of all of you."

Dean was still wearing a very pleased, cat in the cream, grin when they got back to the hotel which caused Seth and Roman to chuckle at him.

"I take it she's happy then Uce?"

"You two helped him?"

"No way Sweetheart…he did that all on his own…we just helped him keep it secret from you."

"Well good job…I am absolutely in love with it…and with him."

The next night on Raw Braun, Drew, and Dolph strolled down the ramp with about half the locker room following them to surround the ring. They started trash talking the Shield and claiming they were the good guys, but when Drew started insulting Iris again the crowd began booing him loudly. This was when the Shield's music went off and the four of them headed down to the ring together. Iris wasn't wearing her usual Rainbow gear anymore. Now she wore tight black leather shorts with a black leather corset top and black combat boots. Her hair was no longer the pretty pastel rainbow it was before…now she had dyed it back to its natural blonde color but with the addition of blood red streaks throughout and her lips were painted a deep blood red color as well. Right in the center of her chest, proudly displayed for all to see, was the necklace Dean had given her the night before which was sparkling in the lights of the arena. The fans were going wild over her new look as the four of them made their way down to the ring, Iris carrying a long black sack that no one seemed to notice as the boys started fighting the guys that hopped the barricade and eventually made their way over the barricade.

When Dean turned back to help Iris over the barricade she handed him the bag and he tossed axe handles to Seth and Roman before handing Iris one and taking one for himself…and then all hell broke loose as they started swinging wildly at anyone who got within range. Even Iris was beating men down like she was born to it, her rage from the past week fueling her strength and aggression. When Dean damn-near took off Jinder Mahal's head in the middle of the ring Iris's wicked laughter made even the announcer's wary…commenting on how this was a whole new side of the sweet rainbow haired woman they'd gotten used to. Renee Young made the comment that seeing the man she clearly loved being so brutally attacked had likely made something snap inside the normally friendly woman…and she was right. Unfortunately their main targets escaped from their attack and the boys were still on edge.

When they got backstage they were met by a line of security officers and the boys were up in their faces, refusing to drop their weapons even as Iris stood beside Dean and did nothing to try and calm him down, merely holding onto his arm with a dark smirk on her lips. Corbin came out to try and reason with them and then told them to leave the arena for the night or Seth and Roman would lose their titles and they'd all go to jail. Dean's shoulder rolled as Mox got agitated and Seth tried to settle him down a little bit. One by one they dropped their weapons as they passed the line of officers, glaring at one who had dared to grab Iris by the arm which had initiated the angry stand-off in the first place.

Once they were out in the parking lot Iris turned to the boys with that little smirk still twisting her lips, which had Mox crowding her against their SUV with a little growl.

"Well…that was fun…now what?"

"Now we need a new plan Sweetheart."

"I have a plan for my naughty little Princess over here…"

"Easy Mox…you can play with me later. We're not done getting our revenge just yet…I have an idea…"

Iris made a phone call and soon enough Finn Balor was at the back door sneaking them into an unused locker room looking thoroughly amused.

"Well…you lads certainly had a field day out there."

"Thanks for the help Finn…we're not finished by a long shot yet. We still have plans."

Finn noticed Iris's newest addition and couldn't help but comment on it, as well as her new look which had all the tongues wagging backstage.

"Everyone's talking about your new look Lass. Finally got tired of being the good girl?"

"Something like that."

"And this…this is definitely new…a gift from Dean I take it?"

"Yes…isn't it just perfect?"

"You keep sayin that Princess and Imma end up draggin you into the bathroom over here."

"He does have a romantic side I swear her does…"

Finn just laughed and left the room so Iris flipped on the TV to keep an eye on the show and wait for just the right moment to put the next part of their plans into motion. As soon as McIntyre and Ziggler retained their titles Seth and dean slid into the ring and started beating the hell out of them, but they had changed into their non-shield gear at Iris's insistence and they knew the plan. They focused on Drew mostly and stood on the ropes as the two made their escape. Iris and Roman were watching backstage as a segment aired showing the HIAC match between Mick Foley in his Mankind guise against The Undertaker. Roman's face looked torn between amazement and horror at the thought of a match like that.

Seth and Dean were confronted by Corbin backstage and Seth insisted the Shield was gone. Dean said it was just the two of them, not the Shield. Seth confronted Corbin for having them arrested and not the other three. This was when Iris joined them, Dean automatically wrapping an arm around her as she smirked at Corbin's sour face.

"You know what's not a bogus charge? Falsifying a police report."

"What are you, some jailhouse lawyer? That's ridiculous."

"I've actually got someone who disagrees with you."

Dean yelled 'Yo' over his shoulder and Iris gave his arm a light smack as the Sherriff of the New Orleans Parrish they were in that night came into the room to stand beside Iris. Seth was smug as all hell when he spoke again and Iris was just letting her dark smirk play across her lips which kept distracting Dean.

"This is the Sherriff from right here in New Orleans Parrish…and he's prepared to issue a warrant for YOUR arrest."

"You know what? Get the hell out of here. This is ridiculous. You got no proof."

"Ok. You know what? I didn't want it to go down like this but…Sherriff…he's all yours."

The Sherriff started reading Corbin his rights and Corbin started getting really antsy, while Seth and Iris just looked pleased. When Corbin shouted to hold on Dean's eyes widened just slightly and he moved Iris a little more behind him.

"Look, Seth…can we talk about this…in private for a minute?"

Seth agreed so Dean and Iris followed the Sherriff out of the room and into the hallway for a bit, letting Seth handle this next piece of the plan. Out in the hall Dean started having a little talk with the Sherriff that left Iris leaning on him in stitches at how silly he was being…which was kind of the whole point. He had nearly gotten a ticket running a stop sign the day before but the Sherriff let him off with a warning, and then Iris had her brilliant idea and things just rolled on from there. Dean was just making shit up as he went though, both she and the Sherriff knew it but the Sherriff had a better poker face.

"First of all…whose idea was it to put a stop sign there anyway?"

"I don't know."

"And second of all…they didn't HAVE to search the car. I wasn't technically speed…I mean I was technically speeding…but the speed…I think it should be a suggested speed…you know? There's a reasonable speed limit and then there's I gotta get somewhere."

Seth came out laughing and looking triumphant which had Iris smirking again as she realized their plan had worked perfectly. Seth and Dean fist-bumped before Seth turned to the Sherriff.

"Officer, look…thank you very much, we appreciate your help but…I don't think we're gonna need to press charges…not right now anyway."

"I'll call you next time I'm in jail."

"Anytime."

Iris rolled her eyes at dean's parting comment and thanked the Sherriff again for his help, giggling at his nametag reading Ambrose before following her boys again. They got back to their secret room in time to watch Kevin Owens beat the hell out of Tyler Breeze before the match even started…and then Owens started in on how he had been given Carte Blanche by Corbin to do whatever he wanted to anytime.

"Well that ought to be interesting…"

"He'd better not mess with the Shield again or we'll just put his ass down…right boys?"

"Damn right Ro…Seth and I will be right beside you."

"Got that right Dean."

"Ahem? You boys forgetting someone?"

"Never Darlin."

Corbin popped up on the screen with their enemies who were clearly not happy, and Seth started cackling at how they were about to be even more unhappy. Corbin told Drew and Dolph they would face Dean and Seth for the titles at HIAC and they were pissed about it. When Strowman said he was going Big Dog hunting Roman barked out a laugh and wished him luck.

When they saw Mick Foley interrupt Elias Iris felt her jaw drop open in shock, and when he announced that he was going to be the special guest referee for Roman and Braun's HIAC match Roman started nodding.

"Sounds good to me."

"He'll be fair…Mick is a good guy."

Iris started laughing like a mad woman when Foley made a match between Elias and Finn Balor walked out as his opponent. The match went on for a long while, neither man giving an inch, while Braun stalked the halls of the arena assaulting anyone and anything that got in his way. Finn managed to his his Coup-de-gras and pinned Elias for the win before heading backstage and joining the Shield in their secret room.

"Great job Finn, heck of a match."

"Thanks Lass. I saw what you guys did with Corbin…impressive."

Poor Charly Caruso was scared stiff next to Braun as she had to interview him but she suggested that he go to the ring and let Roman find him, breathing a sigh of relief when he walked away from her.

"Poor girl…"

"Agreed Lass…that had to be pretty scary as a non-wrestler."

"Especially after watching him throw grown men around like rag dolls…at least he seems to not want to harm females which is good."

"Aye…he made it a point to not harm you out there the last two weeks, even going so far as to stand in McIntyre's way last week."

Braun went to the ring to demand Roman come out and after listening to some trash talking Roman's music played but he didn't come out right away. When he did come out he immediately started in on Braun, the two men beating the hell out of each other but Roman would come out on top and stand victorious over Braun's body after a Samoan Drop off the announce table and through the stage. When Roman made his way backstage the rest of them met him in a massive group hug.

"Tonight the Shield is standing tall boys…let's go back to the hotel and relax for a while alright?"

When they got back to the hotel Seth and Roman noticed the intense stare Dean was giving Iris as they headed inside and shared a look before saying goodnight and retreating straight to their room. Iris went to her suitcase first and pulled out a bag before vanishing into the bathroom before Dean could get a hold of her.

"Darlin…I'm not done with you yet…"

"I know Dean…but I have a surprise I know you're going to love so just get comfy on the bed while I get it ready for you."

Dean growled a little bit but changed out of his sweaty gear and decided to just lay on top of the bed naked, his dick standing proud as he waiting for her to come out. When Iris finally did come out of the bathroom Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut as the air just rushed out of his lungs. She was wearing that dark red and black sheer lacey thing she'd teased him with while shopping and underneath the lace he could see little flashes of something white that caught his interest.

"What do you think Dean?"

"Fucking hell Darlin…you are trying to kill us aren't ya Princess?"

Dean switched to Mox mid-sentence and Iris couldn't hold back the little giggle that came out of her at the realization that he was that turned on that he couldn't keep up with himself. She walked over to the small loveseat that faced away from the bed and then bent over the back of it to give him a perfect view of her ass as the red lace nightie rode up and revealed the white lace panties underneath. His groan was a low deep sound that turned her stomach into knots with excitement as he walked up behind her and placed one large hand on her ass cheek.

"Fuck Princess…you tryin to make me spank that pretty ass of yours?"

"What if I am Mox? Will you?"

"That a trick question Princess?"

He laid a hard smack to her ass and listened to the loud moan she gave him in return before doing it again and again until she finally begged him to touch her. He slid a hand down between her legs and felt how soaked the lace between her thighs had become and gave a low growl in her ear. A single finger slid under the edge of the lace to tease along the seam of her pussy and she started squirming almost immediately under his touch.

"Oh no Princess…tonight we do this my way…you do what I tell you to and nothin else…got it Princess?"

"Yes Mox…"

"Good girl. Now…let's get this thing off of you first…"

Mox spun her around and lifted the hem of the nightie to pull it up over her head only to groan again as the matching white lace bra was revealed to him. His hands wasted no time in teasing at her nipples through the lace, the friction making her moan and press herself against him. He lifted her up and carried her over to the bed before slowly peeling the lacy underwear set off of her body. Once she was completely bare beneath him he gave her a long deep kiss before moving down her body…licking, kissing, sucking, and nipping at her skin as he slowly worked his way down.

Iris was panting and wiggling around beneath him as he slowly tortured her body with pleasure and ignored her pleading for him to pick up the pace. Mox was determined to take things slow this time, something he had never wanted to do with a woman before her. He spent a good amount of time feasting on her dripping pussy before moving up to kiss her and let her taste herself on his tongue. After that he used his fingers to gently stretch her pussy open, starting with two and working his way up until he was sure she would be able to take him.

"Princess…look at me…do you want this? Do ya want me to make ya mine in every way?"

"Yes…Mox please…take me…make me yours…please Mox?"

"I've got ya Princess…just focus on me and I promise I'll make ya feel so fucking good."

"I trust you Mox…"

Her declaration of trust was nearly his undoing and he kissed her hard before ever so gently sliding the tip of his hard dick into the entrance of her warm pussy. He bit back the urge to slam home and forced himself to go slow but it wasn't easy for a man used to just pounding into a woman. Iris could see the strain in his face and his muscles as he held himself back and she gently reached up to place her hands on his face as his dick managed to slide the last bit into her.

"Mox…look at me my love…I'm not made of glass…I'm not going to shatter if you're a little rough…just…just fuck me Mox…please? I need you so much right now…"

Her only warning with a low deep growling moan that she felt more than heard before he was pulling out and slamming back into her, making her back arch with a loud moan of her own. The pace he set then was hard and fast and soon had both of them screaming each other's names loud enough to likely wake the dead…or at least disturb Roman and Seth if the banging on their shared wall was any indication. Iris could not have cared any less as she laid there staring at Mox's face while he hovered above her before kissing her softly and rolling off to the side of her. She rolled herself to press against his side and plant tiny little kisses across his chest.

"You alright Princess?"

"More than alright…I feel amazing…you're amazing…why the hell…did I wait so long to do this?"

"Overprotective sibling."

"Oh yeah…that problem…but he didn't scare you away from me."

"No one could possibly scare me away from you Princess. You're my world…our world…and none of us is gonna let you go now. You're stuck with us now Princess."

"I'm happy with that…this means you guys are stuck with me too."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Princess…now let's get you cleaned up and we can get some sleep."

"To hell with cleaning up…we'll take a bath when we wake up…I'm not moving and you're my pillow so you can't move either."

"Whatever you want Princess. I love you ya know?"

"I know Mox…I love you too."

The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Meanwhile, next door, Roman and Seth had pillows over their heads until it finally went quiet over there and the two men relaxed a bit.

"Well…we know how they chose to celebrate tonight."

"Do NOT tease her about it Seth…that there…that was her first time ever and if you tease her…pretty sure Moxley will hand you your ass."

"Do I look suicidal to you Roman? I am NOT that stupid man…I might be brave enough to tease Dean about if she's not there but I am NOT teasing her about it."

"Good…I'd hate to have to peel your ass off the ceiling after Mox duct taped you up there again."

"That was ONE time roman…"

Roman just laughed at Seth's indignant and slightly offended look, laughing even harder when Seth threw a pillow at him and missed. He threw it back and got Seth right in the face which started a pillow fight that ended in a pile of stuffing strewn across the two beds. Neither knew how they were going to explain that to their friends in the morning but at least it had been fun.

A/N: So…that was fun…little drama…little romance…little sexy times. Next up is last week's Raw which I may combine with tomorrow night's Raw when it airs…We shall see what my twisted brain comes up with. Hope you all enjoyed that…and Iris's new look. Dean/Mox are bringing out her inner badass lol.


	7. Morning After, HIAC, and Raw

Rainbow Edge

A/N: Almost forgot I have to cover Hell in a Cell as well as the Raw that same after…Ack. Ok so…here we go. There will be more sex at some point…of course lol. At the end of the chapter Dean will get a bit…Dominant…ok a lot dominant lol.

DarkDragonessFlies: Glad you're enjoying it so far, hopefully you like this chapter as well.

Chapter 7 – Morning After, HIAC, and Raw

The next morning Iris was the first one awake so she just slid out of bed and started picking up all of the things that had been left where they'd dropped last night. Dean woke up shortly after she did and just watched her with a little half-smirk of amusement on his lips.

"Mornin Darlin."

"Morning Dean."

"Do you realize your naked Darlin?"

"Hmm? Oh…oops."

Iris just giggled at him and went back to cleaning up the room only to have him sneak up behind her and twirl her around into a kiss, one that she returned with enthusiasm.

"You're in a good mood this morning Darlin."

"After last night…how could I not be?"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Darlin…maybe you and I can have a little fun this morning?"

"Pretty sure the boys will strangle you if you make us skip the gym to have sex Dean."

"It'd be worth it."

"Get some clothes on Dean…we can play later."

"I'm going to hold you to that Darlin."

"I'd rather you hold me to you…but close enough."

"Someone's getting Bold, aren't you Darlin?"

"What can I say? You bring out my inner badass."

Before Dean could respond to that someone was pounding on the door between the rooms…and then Seth was yelling through said door for them to hurry up and let them in. Dean growled softly and put her clothes in her arms before pushing her gently into the bathroom and pulling on a pair of shorts before opening the joint door.

"The fuck do you two idiots want so damn early?"

"Uce…its noon."

"Fuck off…it is not…"

"Yeah it is…look man."

Seth made Dean look at the clock and he just groaned when he saw that it was, in fact, noon…past noon actually.

"Fuck…"

"From the sound of it you two had a lot of fun last night Dean."

"Fuck off Seth…you embarrass her and you're a dead man."

"I'm not gonna say anything to her man, promise…you on the other hand…"

"Last night was…different…it's never been like that before…It was all slow and teasing and romantic…and then when it finally happened she wanted Mox to go hard so he did…never slept that late after sex before…never had sex last that long before…she's…she's special guys."

"We know Uce…we can see it in the way you act with her."

Next thing Dean knew a pair of smaller arms were wrapped around his middle from behind and soft kisses were being pressed to the back of his neck.

"You keep doing that Darlin and we're never leaving this room."

Her little giggles had his brothers laughing along with her and Dean just chuckled with a shake of his head. This was his family…they may be a bit odd but they worked.

"Alright boys…let's go train for Hell in a Cell."

"Do you have a match Babygirl?"

"No, thank god. That is one Pay per View I am more than happy to sit and watch. I've watched family and friends go into that cell and come out…different. Addie always said that when you go into the Cell it takes a piece of you with it."

"Oh yeah…that's a confidence booster right there Sweetheart…"

"Sorry Seth…I just worry…"

"We'll be fine Darlin…especially with you in my corner."

"I'll always be in your corner Dean."

"Alright lovebirds…let's get a move on."

"Coming Daddy Roman."

Roman growled at them as all three of them chorused the line together and then collapsed against each other in a fit of laughter at the look on his face.

"I work with children…"

The rest of the week was spent training and doing house shows until Sunday finally rolled around. The guys weren't hardly nervous at all but Iris…Iris was a nervous wreck and everyone who looked at her could see it clearly. She was too fidgety to sit still for more than a couple of minutes at a time and had taken to pacing the hall outside the Shield's locker room while everyone else tried to stay out of her way. She was wearing a shite dress that came to just above her knees and hugged her curves. It had a long train down the back that trailed a bit as she walked…there was a set of white strappy heels that went with it but they were in the locker room at Seth's insistence so she wouldn't throw one at someone if she got angry. She also had the necklace Dean gave her hanging proudly from her neck and glittering as she moved.

There was a TV in nearly every conceivable place they could put one backstage so she could see the matches passing as she paced and the first one up was Randy Orton vs Jeff Hardy. Randy was going to give Jeff hell and Iris stopped pacing to stare at the nearest TV with worry. She loved both of them and hated seeing them trying to tear each other apart in there. By the end of the match Randy's leg was bleeding and Jeff was out cold in the middle of the ring after falling from the top of the cell onto a table. Randy won the match but Jeff was in a bad way and Iris felt the worry sinking into her stomach like a stone. Randy came backstage first and took one look at Iris's face before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm alright Iris…just a little piece of my leg missing."

"Jeff is out cold Randy…he landed wrong…"

"They'll take care of him Iris…"

When Jeff was wheeled backstage he was still out cold but Matt was there to watch over him and assured Iris he'd keep her updated on his condition. She went back to pacing again, unable to stay still any longer. Randy went in to the medical room and when he came out he just sat in a corner next to Dean and Seth who were watching Iris pace.

"She's worried about you guys."

"We know…she told us as much. I've tried to reassure her but she's not listening."

"Dean…she was like this when Edge had a Cell match…she worries about the one's she loves…it's how she is."

Becky Lynch became the new Smackdown Women's Champion after a massive battle against Charlotte Flair that took everything both women had in them. Then it was time for Dean and Seth to face off against Dolph and Drew. Seth went out first and then Dean came out with Iris on his arm. Iris stayed outside the ring in her boy's corner as they went head to head against two men they hated above all others. Dean got his turn to go after Drew for a bit which made him happy. Unfortunately Dean and Seth lost but Dean was happy Iris had been left alone this time. As soon as Drew and Dolph were gone Iris slid into the ring to check on her boys, Seth was barely getting to his feet and Dean was halfway up by that point. He pulled Iris into a kiss and let her fuss over him a bit since it seemed to make her feel a bit better. They made their way backstage together where Edge was waiting to meet them and pull his little sister into a hug.

"I just got an update from Matt…Jeff was throwing up blood for a little bit but they think he's going to be ok now…most likely ruptured a…one of the little blood tubes in his lungs…"

"Blood vessel Addie…you would think after all this time around me you would have learned the terminology by now…"

"Yeah well…point is…he should be just fine so you can stop worrying over him now."

"That's…that's semi-good news…even a small amount of blood in the lungs can be really bad Addie…"

"Relax kiddo…it'll be alright…he'll be fine…he's tough."

"Roman still has his cell match…"

"He can handle himself Darlin…he'll be fine."

"I hope so Dean…"

"Come on kiddo…let's let these two check on Roman while you and I go to catering and get some chocolate. Sound good kiddo?"

"Yeah…chocolate sounds pretty good…"

Dean chuckled and gave her a little kiss before sending her off with her brother while he and Seth went back to the Shield locker room where Roman was doing pushups.

"You good Ro?"

"I'm ready for this Dean."

"Good…make sure to tell Iris that man…she's a nervous wreck out there."

"Where is Babygirl Seth? I thought she was with you two."

"She was…after we lost Edge gave her an update on Hardy and then took her to catering for chocolate…apparently that makes everything better. You good Dean?"

"I'm fine Seth…just ticked that we lost to those two shits…at least I got to cause McIntyre pain…and seeing Iris so worried makes me a bit…edgy."

Back in catering Edge and Iris were sitting down while she savored a piece of chocolate cake. Drew and Dolph were in a corner just watching the two but not approaching them.

"Oh yay…Rhonda kept the title. Good…I'm glad Bliss didn't get it back."

"Not a fan of the 'goddess' kiddo?"

"Nope."

"We're being watched."

"I know…I'm ignoring them hoping they'll go away."

"I don't think it works that way."

"I can hope. Oh god…it's time…"

Iris ran out to wish Roman luck before he went out to the Cell, earning a hug from him before he walked out there. Dean and Seth joined her behind the curtain to watch on the TV as Roman and Braun went at it. When Drew and Dolph went out to try and intimidate an official into letting them into the cell Dean and Seth ran out to confront them. Iris followed but chose to sit on the edge of the stage to watch so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The four of them ended up on top of the cell and Iris felt her heart get stuck in her throat and when Seth and Dolph both fell off the side of the cell onto the announcer's table she couldn't stop the scream of terror that left her throat. Dean and Drew were still laying on top of the cell and Iris's eyes were glued to his form hoping he'd be ok.

Brock Lesnar's music coming on made her blood run cold as she looked up from her seated position at him when he stood next to her. He looked down at her for a moment but kept walking down the ramp which made her relieved until she realized he was likely after Roman. The man kicked the door in and Hayman sprayed something in Mick's eyes to get him out of the way…and then Lesnar laid waste to Roman and Braun both…which had the match declared a no contest. Iris was essentially in a state of complete panic and only years of training kept it from showing on her face as she ran down the ramp and knelt by Seth.

The fans were beyond angry and chanting "this is bullshit" but all Iris could focus on was the fact that Dean was still on top of the cell while McIntyre was climbing down with his eyes set solely on her as she was still checking on Seth's condition at ringside. As Drew stalked towards her he backed her up against the steel cell and she shouted for Dean who was finally starting to climb down.

"Dean!"

"Hey Ambrose…watch what I'm about to do to your little girlfriend down here!"

Dean started shouting at him and looked like he was going to jump down from the cage but one look at Iris's face changed his mind and he just started climbing faster. Drew grabbed a fistful of Iris's hair and pulled her back against his body, getting ready to ram her face into the steel of the cell, but a much larger hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard until he released Iris entirely. She wisely stepped behind her savior who turned out to be Brock Lesnar, which surprised her but she wasn't about to complain. By the time Dean finally got down Seth was back on his feet and they both rushed to Iris's side, Dean checking her for any injury while Seth kept an eye on everyone else out there. Brock chased Drew off, the Scotsman grabbing a barely aware Dolph on the way, and then turned to face Iris and her protectors who were standing with her behind them.

"Relax boys…I'm not going to hurt the little lady. I don't attack women who don't deserve it…and she's done nothing to deserve it. Don't attack me little lady and I won't attack you…good?"

"We're good Lesnar."

The big man walked off and left her in the care of Dean and Seth…though Seth's attention was now on Roman who was crawling his way out of the cell. The three of them went to Roman's side so Seth and Dean could prop him up and help him get to the back where it was safer, Iris following them with her eyes darting everywhere trying to watch for danger. They made a brief stop in the medical room before heading out to the SUV and back to their hotel rooms. Iris fussed over Roman's injuries first, bandaging the cuts from the Cell and applying bruise cream just about everywhere he'd been hit…which was all over really. Seth was the next target of her nursing skills and unlike Roman, who whined at her every time she touched a bruised spot, Seth just hissed a couple times and let her do her thing before thanking her when she was done. Iris gently ruffled Seth's hair before pushing him onto his bed and taking her kit back to the room she and Dean shared where the man was laying on their bed in just his briefs waiting for her.

"So…how bad are you hurting Dean?"

"Eh…not too bad Princess."

"Really Mox? You got body-slammed on top of a steel cage and you want me to believe you're just fine?"

"Didn't say I was fine…just not too bad…better off than those two at least."

"That's probably true…Roman is a big baby when he's hurt and Seth tries to pretend he's not hurt at all."

"Pretty much how it works Princess. So…which one of us do you want tonight?"

"Much as I love playing with you and Dean…I think I'd like to sleep with Jon tonight…I think it's about time he had a turn don't you?"

"We've been sharing so it's not like he wasn't involved Princess…but if that's what you want…then that's what you'll get."

Iris watched him roll his shoulder back and his face became mush softer and calmer when he looked over at her, holding a hand out to her as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Come over here Baby so I can help you out of that tight little corset."

"Thanks Jon…"

He carefully helped her out of the corset top and then slid her leather shorts down her legs until she was standing in front of him wearing nothing more than the necklace they'd given her.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on Baby…and I still find it hard to believe that you actually want us as messed up as we are."

"You're not messed up…you guys are unique and I love you for who you are and how you treat me like a goddess."

"We'll always take care of you Baby."

"Will you make love to me tonight Jon?"

"I would love nothing more Baby…lay on the bed for me…"

Jon watched her crawl into the center of the bed while he slid his briefs off and followed her, kissing his way up her thighs and across her stomach until he reached her lips and gave her a long slow kiss that left both of them breathless. He felt her arch her body against him and groaned softly as he pussy brushed against his hard dick and he buried his face against her throat, licking and kissing the skin there. Moving on to her breasts with kisses, licks and nips had her writhing underneath him in mere seconds and panting after about a minute of attention there. She felt like he was leaving a trail of fire in his wake as his mouth moved slowly down her body until he was between her thighs and doing what he did best…making her scream for him with just his tongue. Before she could reach her peak he pulled back, reassuring her after her pitiful whine, and slowly sliding his dick into her pussy, her body gripping him like a glove and he swore it felt like he belonged there…like she was made just for him because they fit together so perfectly…so he decided to tell her exactly that.

"Baby…do you feel how your pretty pussy just grabs onto me? Do you feel how we fit together? You feel like home Baby…my home…it's not a building…it's you…you're my home Baby…my everything…our everything…we'd be lost without you Baby."

"Jon…I love you guys so much Jon…you and Dean and Mox…you three…I just love you so much…"

The two of them crested their peaks together and curled up in the bed for a moment before Iris suggested a bath so he just picked her up and carried her to the bathroom to give her a bath. They ended up having another round of sex in the bathtub before actually getting clean and going to bed, falling asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning Jon was still out in front so Iris suggested that he formally meet Seth and Roman…which he was nervous about but he agreed. When the two in question finally managed to make their way into Dean and Iris's room they stopped and stared at their brother in confusion for a moment because he wasn't standing with his usual cocky swagger but was more hunched in on himself and looked unsure.

"Dean? You ok Uce?"

"Not…uh…not Dean…at the moment."

"Boys…this is Jon. We decided he should formally meet you two…but he's a bit nervous that you guys won't like him as much as the others."

"That's ridiculous man…you're part of Dean and Mox…which makes you our brother too man."

"Thanks Seth…means a lot…"

"He's right Uce…no matter which of you three is in control you're still our brother…no matter what."

Jon looked like he was going to cry for a moment before his shoulder rolled and Dean was basically pushed into the front by Jon. Dean snorted softly and shook his head.

"Little shit was getting emotional so he pushed me out here so he could go hide."

Iris giggled before nuzzling herself into Dean's side, one of his arms wrapping around her as he kissed the top of her head and smiled softly at her.

"So…out of curiosity…has she had sex with each of you yet or no?"

"Seth!"

Roman smacked Seth in the back of the head after yelling his name in a reprimanding tone while Iris just laughed at the kicked puppy look on his face.

"Not quite all three yet…Mox and Jon yes…Dean and I haven't…yet…I plan to fix that tonight after Raw though…sound good to you Dean?"

"I'm into that plan Darlin…"

"Can you two at least wait until we're not in the room man?"

"Sorry Seth."

"I'm not…he's a big boy…his legs work…he can leave."

"Dean…be nice to Seth…he fell off the damned Cell last night."

"He's fine…aren't you Seth."

"Of course I am…not the first time I've fallen of the Cell and onto an announcer's table…you and I did it that one time remember?"

"Yeah…actually that was Mox but he shared…that was a brutal match."

"Hell yeah it was man…fun though."

"Don't even think about it boys…Roman tell them no."

"We didn't even say anything…"

"You were thinking it Seth…and no…I am not going to watch you two go at each other in a steel cage…last night was bad enough."

"Alright Darlin…it's all good…settle down now…we're all ok now…little banged up but mostly ok."

The three spent most of the day relaxing in the hotel until it was time to head back to the arena for Raw…which Iris was not really looking forward to all that much.

Roman was kicking off the night and insisted on going out to the ring alone, ignoring the concern on the other three's faces. Roman actually called out Brock Lesnar but it was Braun who answered and came out to the ring. Iris had Dean's hand in a death grip and Seth was wondering if he would even be able to feel his fingers later. Of course Corbin had to get himself involved in things and start whining about how HE was disappointed by the end of their match…and then set a match in Saudi Arabia for the Crown Jewel PPV…a Triple Threat match between Roman, Braun, and Brock. Braun was anything but happy about the match and basically went on a rant about everything and everyone sucking…and then Hayman made the mistake of coming out onto the stage which Iris thought was a bad move on his part with Braun being so angry.

"This is not going to end well for him…he should start running now before Braun gets to him."

"He does NOT look happy Sweetheart…"

"Nope…"

Hayman kept going on and on and on about his stupid idea of Brockenomics…it was really quite boring and Iris kind of just tuned him out until she heard Seth say "oh shit…there he goes" and tuned back in to watch Braun stomp up the ramp after Hayman who took off running.

"I had no idea he could run that fast."

"Me either Darlin."

Corbin decided to insult Roman and then tell him he would facing him for the Championship and Iris just started laughing at the man's stupidity. Dean and Seth were bickering over whether Roman was in good enough shape to handle a match at all when Iris finally put an end to it with one comment.

"Roman may be injured but even on his worst day he's still a better fighter than Baron Corbin is on his best day."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Babygirl."

"No problem Roman."

When Dean stood to head out for his match against Drew Iris went with him, refusing to let him go out there alone. The crowd went wild when they walked out together, his arm around her shoulders. She stayed in his corner to be as far away from Drew as possible, not trusting the Scottish psychopath to leave her alone. Dean focused on Drew's left leg to try and keep him down and Iris was smirking in Dean's corner watching him slowly pick the man apart, taking his anger out on the man for everything he'd done to them over the last several weeks…especially hurting Iris. When Dean got Drew into a submission hold Iris thought it would be over but Drew reached the bottom rope sadly. Dean's suicide dive out of the ring had her holding her breath and then he jumped off the turnbuckle but Drew moved. Dean was down and Iris was at his side trying to get him back up and finally he got up and slid back into the ring just in time to get kicked in the face by Drew who then won the match. Iris cursed but refused to get into the ring until Drew left...the Scotsman was barely able to stand but he stared her down for a bit. Surprisingly to her he left her alone and walked back up the ring so she slid inside to check on Dean who was just starting to try and get back up.

"You ok Dean?"

"Fine Darlin…let's get out of the ring."

Iris helped Dean get backstage and into their locker room, passing Corbin, Dolph, and Drew as they discussed Seth not being able to fight and defend his title because he hadn't been seen in the building yet, which made Iris bite her lip to keep from laughing at their idiocy. She caught Drew's eye as they passed him but, aside from staring at her, he did nothing. It was making her nervous that he was just watching her and not doing anything.

"You alright Uce?"

"I'll be fine Ro…just a kick to the face…no big deal."

The entirely unamused look Iris leveled at Dean earned her a cheeky grin from the man and she rolled her eyes before scooting out of range as he tried to swat her ass for it. Seth had a little interview backstage where he was "informed" of his match with Dolph but he was unfazed. When Iris heard the Bell tolls of Taker's theme she sat forward in her seat, eyes wide and clearly awestruck which had Dean wearing a scowl on his face. Seth came back in and just snorted at dean's expression while Roman was shaking his head.

"You jealous Uce?"

"No…"

"Yeah you are…she loves YOU Dean…"

Iris was paying them no attention whatsoever as Taker started speaking, taunting Triple H and making their match at the Super Showdown even more personal. He was playing verbal mind games and Iris was loving every minute of it. Taker was pulling no punches and showing exactly why he was the greatest legend in wrestling entertainment. When he said that he would have Kane in his corner for the match Iris's jaw dropped open and she squealed in excitement which had the boys covering their ears.

"Damn Sweetheart…"

"Sorry guys…but…the Brothers of Destruction…they're gonna be back together soon. Taker is kind of my Idol slash Mentor of sorts."

When Taker said Triple H would "Rest in Peace" Iris was saying it along with him before running out of the room as Taker headed backstage. When the Deadman came back through the curtain he was nearly tackled by Iris as her boys watched on. Dean looked torn between being amused and being jealous as she shared a hug with the Deadman while Seth and Roman were just flat out amused.

"Little Edge…feeling better now?"

"Much better. We got our revenge…my boys survived Hell in a Cell with minimal injuries…I think we're doing pretty good right now."

"McIntyre still messing with you little Edge?"

"Surprisingly…no…he's been watching me tonight but he hasn't come after me."

"Good…means he understood my warning."

Iris gave him a curious look but he just kissed her forehead in a fatherly gesture and walked away, leaving her confused as to what he meant by his words. Dean had an idea as to what Taker had done and he wasn't about to complain if it kept his girl safe. Dean noticed Drew lurking in a shadowed corner watching Iris again but, as she had said, he made no move toward her. Seth saw where Dean was looking and decided to exaggerate his injuries, acting more hurt than he really was, which had them all laughing when they got back into their room. Iris winced when the AOP just decimated their opponents.

"There is no amount of money you could offer me to get in the same ring with those guys…ever."

"You actually think any of us would allow that Darlin?"

"Valid point."

Soon it was time for Seth to face off against Drew in a rematch for Seth's title. Iris was on the edge of her seat while Dean and Roman were relaxed. The match was grueling for both men…both still injured from the previous night but refusing to give in. A good Curb Stomp finally gave Seth the edge he needed to win and retain his title…but he was clearly hurting pretty badly. When he finally made it back to the room Iris immediately started fussing over him, checking his back to make sure no major damage was done, and Seth just sat there quietly and let her do what she felt was needed. Dean watched them while trying not to laugh every time Seth hissed through his teeth when she pressed on a tender spot.

"I think you'll be fine…just bruised. At least your ribs are ok."

They ended up laughing as Lio Rush pulled out some ninja moves and then ended up sitting on Lashley's shoulders. Iris found them to be quite a hilarious pair.

"I want to see more of that…they work well together."

"They are kind of funny Darlin."

"Lio's even more of a ninja than Seth over here."

"Hey! I'm offended…"

"You'll live Seth."

Iris sat up when she saw Ember Moon's chosen partner against Alicia and Mickie come out…Nia Jax. The dark little laugh that came from her at that moment had Dean and Seth both looking at her sideways…Seth in alarm and Dean with Lust.

"You ok there Sweetheart?"

"Oh I'm fine…they won't be though. Alexa pissed off Nia Jax…and now she's going to pay for it. Loko at that…they don't even want to get in the ring with Nia. They act like Ember is somehow less dangerous."

"Isn't she though?"

"Not in the least Seth…Ember is vicious and strong. She's a great friend to have…but she can be absolutely ruthless. Wait what the hell did he just say? Did he just say Lita is coming back? Are you fucking kidding me? She had better stay the hell away from me."

"You don't like her Darlin?"

"No…I don't. She had an affair with my brother and she didn't like him paying so much attention to me so she tried to drive a wedge between us…nearly succeeded too…I despise her."

"Good to know Darlin."

Nia and Ember won the match-up, pissing Alexa off but making Iris laugh again. Then it was time for Roman's match against Corbin which made Iris nervous. The match seemed to go on forever and Iris winced every single time Roman hit the mat. Dean and Seth were watching closely as well in case Corbin's new buddies got involved. When Corbin threw a chair at Roman and got disqualified Iris was not even remotely surprised when Corbin restarted the match as a no DQ match.

"There's a big shocker…who saw that coming?"

They all raised their hands while Dean rolled his shoulder and let Mox come to the front as he marched out of the room, Iris and Seth right on his heels. By the time they were running down the ramp Dolph and Drew were out at ringside with Braun…Dean went straight for Drew, Braun went after Seth then climbed onto the apron and got a Superman Punch while Seth took out Dolph. Dean, Seth, and Iris slid into the ring and surrounded Roman, Iris kneeling down to check on him while Dean paced around. Dean and Seth had a quick conference in the ring before doing a dual suicide dive out of the ring to take out everyone. Roman took advantage and speared Corbin before pinning him to retain his title. Iris held his hand up and he hugged her for a moment before handing her off to Mox as he slid back into the ring with Seth. Iris was hanging off of Mox's arm and smirking at the men walking backwards up the ramp until Mox spun her around and into a kiss, the fans cheering as he smirked at her. They all slid out of the ring and Iris took the lead while Seth and Mox helped Roman into the back, swaying her hips on purpose to tease Mox who was growling at her and making Seth and Roman laugh at them both.

When they got back to the hotel they went their separate ways for the night, Roman and Seth going to their room while Dean and Iris went to theirs. As soon as the door closed and locked behind them Dean spun her around and pinned her up against the door.

"I think I've had just about enough teasing from you for one night Darlin…it's my turn to have my way with you tonight and I promise you…you're going to be seeing stars by the time I'm done."

His deep gravelly voice in her ear was making the hair on her neck stand up and she shivered under him at his promise. Her head lifted and she locked eyes with him before leaning forward to press her soft lips against his. Dean pushed her back against the door and kissed her hard. When he finally pulled back they were both panting and as his lips left trails of fire down her neck and across the top of her chest Iris started rubbing herself against his leg trying to get some sort of relief from the building pressure between her legs. His hands came to her hips and held her still, ignoring her little whine of displeasure at being stopped.

"There'll be plenty of time for that Darlin…I intend to see just how many times I can make you scream for me…over…and over…and over. I'm going to touch you, lick you, kiss you, suck on you, and even bite at your silky skin…I'm going to drive you out of your mind again and again until you can't take anymore…then…and only then…will I lay claim to what's mine…this…this is mine Darlin…understand?"

As Dean said 'this is mine' one of his hands slid between her legs to gently grab her pussy through her shorts and she let out a low moan at the contact, nodding rapidly in agreement to his question.

"Words Darlin…you need to use words…do you…understand?"

"Yes Dean…I'm all yours."

"That's my girl…you want this? You want me to make you scream my name so the whole fucking hotel knows who you belong to Darlin?"

"Fuck…yes…"

His little smirk widened when she used that word and he laid a swift slap on her ass that had her trying to grin on his leg again. Dean pulled her over to the little armchair in the corner of the room and pushed her gently to her knees as he sat in the chair with his legs spread apart.

"Someone left her phone unlocked this morning…and I saw what naughty things you were looking at Darlin. Why don't you show me what you learned?"

Dean phrased it as a question but the tone he said it in was not questioning…it was demanding and Iris felt herself getting wet from his voice alone. She gently popped the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down, her eyes going wide when she realized he hadn't put briefs on after changing at the arena and his dick popped out of his jeans when she peeled them down a bit. She hesitantly reached out and held it in her hand before feeling the length of it a few times.

"That's it Darlin…it won't hurt you."

Dean watched her lean forward and had to grip the arms of the chair hard to keep himself from bucking into her mouth as her blood red lips closed around the tip of his painfully hard dick. He held himself very still as she started to get herself into a rhythm, gaining confidence with every grunt and groan and moan that fell from his mouth. When he was close he pulled her head back by pulling gently on her hair and she gave him a confused look.

"I'm not ready to cum just yet Darlin…I have a lot more planned for tonight."

"Oh…like what?"

"Strop down and get your sexy ass on the bed. Move it Darlin."

Iris stood up and started stripping down slowly as she walked to the bed, leaving a trail of clothing in her wake and Dean nearly salivating behind her. When she was just at the foot of the bed and completely naked she heard his voice behind her and stopped as commanded.

"Stop. Stand at the foot of the bed…do not turn towards me…on your knees Darlin…hands behind your back…good girl…arch your back…that's it Darlin…perfect…"

As he gave her his commands he slowly stalked towards her, watching her follow his words easily. She looked stunning just kneeling there with her tits thrust out into the air. He walked behind her and slid his hands down her chest to pinch her nipples, smirking at her little gasps of air. When she started to move he smacked her breasts with his hands and she froze with a sharp intake of breath.

"Did I give you permission to move Darlin?"

"No Dean…"

"Then why did you move?"

"I just…I need…relief…please Dean?"

"You'll get relief when I'm ready to give it to you. You are not to move until I tell you to move…understood?"

"Yes."

"Good girl. Now hold that position…spread you knees apart…"

Dean's knelt down beside her and slid his hand between her legs, sliding his middle finger between the lips of her pussy and whispering in her ear about how wet she was for him. When his finger slipped inside her she moaned loudly and her body started quivering from the effort of staying still.

"That's my good girl…stay still for me Darling…"

"I can't…Dean…"

"Yes you can darling…"

He slid a second finger inside and started scissoring them while using his thumb to rub her clit until she finally came undone, her body shaking as she grabbed onto his arm like a lifeline. When she was still again, leaning against him and panting for breath, he leaned in to speak low against her ear.

"You moved Darlin."

"Not my fault…"

He just gave a low, somewhat dark chuckle that made her shiver against him as he lifted her up and laid her on the bed. His body slid up against her own and she made a soft whining sound, receiving a low hum of approval from him.

"Ready for the next one Darlin?"

"I don't know…"

"Let me check…"

He slid a finger back between her pussy lips to test her reaction and smirked when her body twitched underneath him.

"Yeah…you're ready Darlin…"

Iris clung to the pillow under her head as his head slid down between her thighs and his tongue set to work making her fall apart. After that round he spent some time just flicking his tongue against her clit…over and over…slow then fast…tracing shapes and patterns…until she had yet another orgasm. Dean was thoroughly enjoying watching her come apart again and again as he brought her to the height of pleasure. After the fifth one Iris decided she'd had enough of that and managed to take him by surprise to flip him onto his back. She threw one leg over him and straddled his waist while looking down at him, still panting and out of breath. Her hair was a complete mess and her skin was flushed all over…and to Dean he'd never seen anything more breathtaking than the sight of her…disheveled from his actions and leaning over him like an ancient goddess of love. Iris slid down his body until she could feel the tip of his painfully hard dick poking at the entrance of her pussy. Reaching down between her legs she made sure she was positioned just right, his tip barely resting between her pussy lips, and then slid down onto his length in one smooth motion that had him sucking in a sharp breath of air.

"God damn Darlin…"

His voice was low, deep, and rough as he watched her sit herself down onto his dick. Iris began to rotate her hips and Dean swore his eyes rolled back into his head for a moment, his hands coming to rest on her hips. After letting her have her way for a while he decided to turn the tables on her, lifting her up as he moved to his knees and then laying them both down in one move with her underneath him.

"No more teasing Darlin…this pretty pussy is mine now."

The loud moan he heard as he pulled back and thrust his hips forward was more than rewarding. Every thrust had her clawing at his arms and trying to hold on, refusing to let go and crest her peak…so Dean took matters into his own hands. He carefully slid a hand between their bodies so his thumb could rub her clit as he all-but pounded her into the mattress and he nipped at her ear before speaking in that low gravelly voice.

"Come on Darlin…don't hold back on me…just let go…come for me Darlin."

Iris finally lost the fight and let go, coming apart in her sixth orgasm of the night thanks to Dean, only this time he went with her instead of just watching. Dean recovered first and managed to make his way to the bathroom wo get a cool wet washcloth, running it across her skin to both clean her off and cool her down. When he tried to slide the cloth between her legs she clamped her thighs shut with a low whine and he chuckled softly at her before gently pulling them apart. He ran the cloth over her thighs and pussy to get her nice and clean and then let her close her legs again while he tossed the cloth in the bath tub. Once he came back into the room he saw her lying on her side, looking at him with a sort-of dazed expression and he couldn't help but chuckle again.

"You alright Darlin?"

"Mmhmm."

Her inability to actually form words only made him more amused as he slid into bed behind her and turned her to lay against his side with her head on his chest while one of his arms wrapped around her. He lay there for a long time just watching her sleep, Jon and Mox sharing in these moments with him, and could not believe how lucky he was. He hadn't had the best childhood…he'd had a rough time in early adulthood with fighting and drinking…he had no idea what he and his other two selves had done to deserve someone like Iris in their life…but he was more than happy to have her. The three of them made a vow with each other that they would do anything and everything to keep her safe, keep her healthy, and above all else…keep her happy.

A/N: There's chapter 7…Hell in a Cell and the following Raw. Chapter 8 will cover tonight's Raw (9/24/2018) and will be typed up and posted sometimes this week. Now that I'm all caught up there will only be one post per week following each episode of Raw. Hopefully you're all enjoying this story…I know I am. I apologize if the final scenes of this chapter got anyone all hot and bothered…but you're not alone…I got myself all worked up writing it so…lol.


	8. Cracks? What cracks?

Rainbow Edge

A/N: I actually got a PM from a male reader of this fic that got all hot and bothered by some of the scenes…makes me feel accomplished lol. There will be more of that of course just not quite as intense as that last one was. Lots of drama happened with my boys on last night's Raw so this chapter was fun to write, and add Iris into of course.

DarkDragonessFlies: I can see Taker being intolerant of the men hurting the women since he has daughters that are about the same age as Iris lol. Brock I'm like 50/50 with him…sometimes I cans see him being a big bully to everyone, even women…but other times I see him being like a big teddy bear with women and kids ya know?

Brookeworm3: I figured after everything that happened between edge and Lita any sister Edge had would likely not be a fan of Lita's lol. I like Alexa well enough, she's good at what she does and she plays her character to perfection…I just hate the character lol. You got your wish with her going after Graves…you'll see later on lol.

Chapter 8 – Cracks? What cracks?

Once again the Shield was preparing for war on Monday Night Raw, but Iris had left the boys in the locker room to get ready without her. She'd been smart enough to change into her gear before coming to the arena which had the added bonus of distracting Dean for the entire ride over from the hotel and amusing the hell out of Seth. Iris flipped her red streaked blonde hair back over her shoulder as she stood in the shadows watching Stephanie berate Corbin for the horrible job he'd been doing thus far as 'Acting General Manager' and as soon as Stephanie left she made her presence known to Corbin.

"I guess Stephanie's not as big of a fan as you thought huh? Too bad for you. I knew from the start you were a bad choice for any position of power but nobody ever listens to me. Kurt was at least fair and made damn good matches…you…you're just a biased little coward."

"You…this is your fault…you and your little puppies. You need to keep them on a tighter leash, Miss Iris, before I decide to end them entirely."

"You couldn't destroy them before…what makes you think you can now? By the way…I don't keep them on a leash, Corbin…they protect me by their own choice and they listen to my suggestions…but I in no way control them nor would I want to. What we all have is a partnership, a team, a family…we don't control each other…we work together to reach a common goal…something you know nothing about."

Iris left Corbin to stew in his anger and went to the top of the arena where her boys were waiting for her…Dean pacing anxiously until he saw her and swept her into a kiss.

"Where the heck were you Sweetheart?"

"Taunting our so-called 'Acting General Manager' after Stephanie chewed him out."

"Nice…"

"Be careful Darlin."

"I've got you three to back me up if he tries anything stupid…right?"

The three men nodded their agreement as her lips curved into the smirk that had become her new signature…and then their theme blasted out over the arena's speakers and the fans lost their collective minds. As they walked down the steps Iris was kept between Dean and Seth with Roman taking up the flank position. Once they were in the ring Roman and Seth each climbed onto a turnbuckle and held their titles up high while Dean was shaking the top rope and doing his crazy lunatic thing for the fans, Iris was partially hanging off of one of Dean's arms with that wicked little smirk on her lips and listening to the screaming of their fans. Iris grabbed a couple of microphones and Dean started pacing around the ring with his while Seth was grinning at the screaming and chanting from the fans. Clearly they had missed seeing the Shield as a unit.

"What you are looking at…are the three workhorses…in WWE. Now…we may have lost a few battles here and there…but we have NEVER lost a war…and as you can see…we're still standing."

Dean slapped the microphone into Seth's chest to indicate he was done talking for the moment and Iris gave him a raised eyebrow. Roman was the next to speak out to the fans.

"I mean you can read off our resumes…but it would take probably all day. But the simple fact is…all we have to do is this…"

Roman and Seth held up their title belts as the fans screamed and Dean, being the mischievous little shit that he is, grabbed Iris by the waist and lifted her up Lion King style which had the boys and the fans all laughing at his antics.

"…because these championships are the keys to the kingdom…and everybody should want these. That's why Brock Lesnar came back…that's why the general manager Baron Corbin is booking himself in championship matches now…because these'll change your life. The fact is though…the only men that deserve these championships…are the ones standing in this ring right now. Dean put Babygirl down now."

Dean shrugged and set Iris back on her feet as Roman handed his mic to her and Seth lifted his to start talking, after waiting a bit for the fans to settle back down a bit of course.

"And that's because this is, and always will be, about being the best…and that's what we are. Braun Strowman, man, he wanted that power so much he recruited himself a pack of jackasses to try to take down the Shield at Super Showdown…but that's not gonna happen…and as for tonight…Baron Corbin…I mean, the world's largest substitute teacher…seems to think the Shield's a problem and if Iris overheard correctly…which I'm sure she did…I think Steph told him to round up a couple of partners to come out here and show the Shield whose boss. Well…Baron Corbin…we're out here…and we'd love to show you how big of a problem we can be…Right Now!"

As Corbin came out to the stage Dean leaned into Seth to say something that had Seth smirking a bit and Iris shaking her head at them both. Though she had laughed at Seth's pack of jackasses comment…that was a good one.

"The first thing I'd like to say is that my boss Stephanie McMahon is here…and it's her birthday. Secondly, I'm not gonna let Raw erupt into madness like it has for the last few weeks. I'm putting my foot down…and thirdly, my partners and I are going to throw you around like a bunch of ragdolls, and I can assure you, I'm gonna impress my boss."

"I doubt she'll be all that impressed after my boys get through wiping the mat with your ass Corbin."

"Look BOYS, we're gonna show everybody who you really are… a bunch of selfish individuals. There's not a guy in the locker room that likes any one of you alone…let alone collectively."

"Well now…you see Corbin…that's where you're wrong…"

"…and you know what? That includes these guys…"

Corbin ignored Iris each time she spoke and it was really starting to piss her off, Dean's arm wrapped around her waist was basically the only thing keeping her from storming up the ramp to slap the smug look off the bastard's face. Nobody was surprised when Strowman, Ziggler, and McIntyre walked out onto the stage and Iris could not stop the eye roll from coming.

"Oh come on Corbin…did you really think anyone would be surprised by having the three stooges come out here? You need some new material…this shit is getting old now. McIntyre has already been warned to leave me alone by two of the biggest men in this business, aside from my boys here of course. Strowman at least seems to be enough of a man that he doesn't need to try and hurt a woman because his pride was wounded. As for you Ziggler…nah…you're not even worth the breath it takes to say your name. You two enjoy those titles while you can because you won't have them for too much longer."

"Little girls shouldn't involve themselves in the business of men, that's how they get hurt."

The fans did NOT like McIntyre saying that part at all and they made sure he knew it. Iris just shook her head at him with that dark smirk twisting her lips as Dean's own smirk made its appearance.

"When are you going to learn McIntyre? I'm no little girl…I'm all woman. It's not my fault I'm too much woman for you to handle. Dean here…he has no problem handling me because he's a real man who knows how to support his lady and treat her like a goddess. You…you can't even hold a candle to him."

Strowman started telling Roman to shine his belt and how he saw cracks starting to form in the Shield, that it was only a matter of time before they would implode. The boys just scoffed at his words like he was an idiot.

"At WWE Supershow…it's gonna be the two of you…versus the four of us…and I ain't talking about Corbin."

"What are you…I know you probably didn't graduate the third grade, but your math…your math is a little off there. Why don't you consult dummy one and dummy 2 on your left…get that thing straight?"

"Maybe you oughtta run that math by your brother, Dean Ambrose…"

Roman and Seth looked at Dean who was just staring at the men on the stage, head cocked slightly to one side and his thumbs tucked into the front of his pants with a decidedly unimpressed look on his face. Iris was glaring at the stage with a tiny little growl coming from her as she kept one arm looped around Dean's bicep.

"…because I think Dean is starting to see the light."

Ziggler was the next to speak up, directing it all at Dean and Iris realized he was trying to get into Dean's head…which is not a place you wanted to go without a tour guide because Dean's mind was a labyrinth full of danger and traps that could go off without warning. Iris could handle it because she was welcomed there…but other people…not so much.

"You see Dean…The Shield needs you…but you don't need the Shield. 2 years ago…2 years ago on Smackdown…I was there with you. You were WWE Champion and you did it all by yourself. I saw the fire in your eyes, I know how good you can be…but now…they have everything…and Dean you…you have nothing."

"Come on that's just ridiculous…it's ridiculous."

Seth interrupted Ziggler and Iris looked a bit offended before speaking up herself.

"Seth…allow me…Dean has the one thing no one else in this company has…or ever will have…ME!"

McIntyre glanced at her for a moment before lifting up his mic and addressing Dean who still hadn't moved or said a word and it was making Iris nervous because she honestly couldn't tell if it was Dean or Mox at this point…and if it was Mox his hair-trigger temper could go off at any moment.

"Dude…I am a brutally honest individual. People don't always like what I have to say because quite frankly the truth hurts. The truth is…last week you pushed me to my absolute limit and I was very lucky to come away with the victory. Now I want you to look at me right now because I'm going to be honest with you. Look me in the eye. Roman and Seth do not appreciate you. Dean…you deserve more!"

"It's true, it's true…disposable Dean…that's probably what they call you behind your back. You see, when Seth couldn't beat me at Summerslam…who did he beg to come back and help him? You Dean…you sacrificed yourself for Seth and what'd you get from it? Nothing? How about the very next night…Monday Night Raw…Mister Money in the Bank is cashing in for his chance at the Universal Championship and…Dean what happened? You sacrificed yourself for Roman…and what'd you get? What'd you get out of it? Nothing again? So now…Seth is champion…Roman is champion…and Dean is just the sucker, I guess."

"You're so full of it Dolph…I can smell it from here."

"Exactly…they won't even let you talk, dean. You see that? They keep interrupting. Seth I'm glad you interrupted, that's funny because how long was Dean on the shelf with an injury before you replaced him? You guys are all brother's right? You were brothers for years. What was it a week? Or two? And then boom…you and Jason Jordan…buddies. Did you even text him the whole time he was gone? Let me lay it out simple here man…Drew and I are the Tag-Team Champions. At Crown Jewel Braun Strowman is gonna beat Roman for the Universal Championship…so think about this Dean…you hang with us…Intercontinental title…it's all yours brother. Think about it. Listen I know it's not easy man…I know it's been years…but everything I have just said…is absolutely true. I know you guys are brothers…I know it's not easy…and it would be nothing short of committing treason…to turn your back on them…but here we are…"

Roman had finally had enough of listening to Dolph's shit and grabbed the mic from Iris's hand before interrupting him. Iris was more concerned with Dean who had hardly even moved throughout all of this save for cracking his neck or closing his eyes. She was worried about how he was taking all of this, but she also knew that whatever he chose to do she would follow him…anywhere.

"Shut up already, man, just shut up. Alright? These people didn't pay money to watch you bump your gums. They paid their hard-earned money to watch us whoop your ass…so let's do it."

The three men on the stage started marching down to the ring but Corbin got in the way and refused to let the fight happen, telling Dolph and Drew they had to defend their titles later that night and that he and his partners would handle the shield. Iris stepped out in front of Dean after picking up the mic Roman had dropped, intent on speaking her mind and making sure they listened to her this time.

"You three stooges listen up because I'm getting sick and tired of your shit. These three are a family…they're a brotherhood. Seth admitted that he made a mistake when he turned on them before and he's made up for it. Dean is NOT going to turn on them. He'll get his title shot when he decides he wants it…hell…maybe he and I will take a trip over to Smackdown one night and he can go after the United States Championship again…then all three members of the Shield will have gold around their waists…and you…you'll have nothing after the Revival takes those belts off of you…and if they don't…I'm sure the AOP will want a shot at them soon enough. You think taunting Dean is going to make him turn on the Shield to join you? After what your little buddy McIntyre did to me? I don't think so."

Dean pressed himself up against her back and gently wrapped a hand around her own that was holding the mic to lift both up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand before speaking…and Iris realized fairly quickly that it wasn't Deana t all but rather Mox who was ranting at them.

"Listen up boys…this here…this is my girl…these guys…these are my brothers…this is my family right here…the family I CHOSE to be a part of. You, McIntyre…you hurt my girl…you attempted to slam her face into the steel cage at Hell in a Cell. Why would I even consider joining up with YOU? If I did…I know she would follow me…and I damn sure don't want her to have to be anywhere near you. Iris is mine. You hear me? I will defend her with my last damn breath if I have to! She's my Princess, my world, my home…and I am NOT going to let anyone hurt her and get away with it."

Mox dropped the mic and pulled Iris into a hard kiss that was essentially staking his claim on his territory and the looks on their faces when he pulled back let the whole world see how deeply devoted they were to each other. Roman had a soft smile on his face and Seth was just beaming with happiness. When they finally made it backstage Iris saw Bayley and Finn hugging so she hopped over to join in on the hug. She adored Bayley because the other woman was just so full of life and joy and it was kind of contagious.

"You two make a great team…you guys work so well together."

"Thanks Iris…you and Dean would be one heck of a team if they had you two in the Mixed Match Challenge."

"I don't think any of the guys would want to face him if they accidentally hit me out there Bayley."

"That…that is very true Lass. He can get pretty frightening when you get hurt."

"That's because she's my girl…and I don't take kindly to other people trying to hurt my girl."

"Aww…you guys are so adorable! Can I hug you?"

Iris glanced sideways at Mox and his face was all scrunched up which had her laughing and shaking her head at Bayley.

"Me? Yes. Him? I wouldn't recommend it."

Bayley looked at what she thought was Dean's face and nodded her agreement, giving Iris a hug before grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him towards the entrance ramp to prepare for Finn's match against Jinder Mahal. Iris was rooting for Finn, of course. He'd helped her and the boys several times now and they'd become fairly good friends, plus he and the boys had a mutual respect thing going on.

"Now what boys?"

"Now we go back to our locker room and relax until we need to go out there and kick some ass."

"Seth's got a good idea Babygirl."

"Nope…I've got somethin else in mind right now. Princess…follow me."

Iris gave Mox a confused look, as did Seth and Roman, but she just shrugged at them and followed Mox. He led her down several different hallways until they were in a dark area underneath an unused stairwell where he pinned her up against the wall.

"Mox…we are NOT doing this here where anyone could walk up and see us."

"Relax Princess…nobody is going to see a damn thing…we're under the stairs and hidden behind a stack of equipment crates…I need some relief here Princess…look how hard this thing is. I could beat a man to death with it."

Iris looked down as Mox pulled his dick out of his pants, which she hadn't even realized he'd opened, and she had to admit it was an angry-looking red and very hard. She sighed softly and tilted her head just slightly to one side.

"What exactly are you wanting to do Mox?"

"Oh…not much Princess…just this…"

He reached out and tugged her leather shorts down to her knees and then lifted her up with just the strength of his arms, holding her against the wall with her legs on his shoulders as he pushed his dick into her pussy. He kissed her hard to keep her moans quiet and began pumping into her like a human jackhammer. Neither of them lasted long and after only a few minutes Mox slid down to sit against the wall with her across his lap as he gently pulled her shorts back into place. He just sat there, holding her close and running his fingers through her hair for a good long while until he heard Seth's voice calling Dean's name.

"Come on Princess…back to the real world."

"I just wanna take a nap now…"

"You can take a nap back in the locker room where it's safe. I'll carry you Princess."

"Hmm…sounds good Mox."

Dean came out from behind the crates carrying a clearly worn-out Iris and Seth had to literally bite his lip hard to hold back the comments he wanted to make. He saw the look on his brother's face just daring him to say anything and shook his head with hands up.

"Roman sent me to check on you guys. Everything good now?"

"Yeah…we're good…right Princess?"

"Mmhmm."

Even as they entered the locker room Dean's self-satisfied smirk was on full display and Roman just took one look at them and shook his head.

"Couldn't wait till we got back to the hotel could you Uce?"

"Nope."

"You made me miss seeing Bayley and Finn…"

"Nah…the match isn't over yet Princess…see?"

Iris refused to move from Mox's lap after he sat down while still holding her and just turned her head to keep an eye on the TV.

"Comfy over there Sweetheart?"

"Yep. Get him Bayley!"

The boys looked at her with amused grins as she cheered on Bayley when she went after Mahal's little sidekick. She cheered right along with the fans when Finn won the match and just grinned as Bayley and Finn celebrated their way up the ramp.

"I want them to win the Mixed Match Challenge…they're good together."

"You've said that before Darlin."

"Welcome back Dean."

"Thanks Darlin."

Once Finn's match was over Iris curled up on the sofa with her head in Dean's lap and her feet on Seth's lap…Seth was smart enough not to protest. Finn and Bayley soon joined them and Bayley started cooing over how adorable Dean was being with Iris while Finn just chuckled at her excitement. Dean was half amused and half offended but seeing the smile on Iris's face made him hold his tongue and not lash out at the 'hugger'. Iris ended up falling asleep so Bayley and Finn quietly left the room while the boys just watched over her.

When Iris woke back up the first thing she saw on the screen was the victorious Riott Squad with an injured team member. Dean let her sit back up only to have her lean against him with her head on his shoulder, and as usual he didn't complain.

"How come she can do that but anytime I accidentally did that on a road trip you shoved me into the door?"

"She's prettier than you…besides…I sleep in the same bed as her…keeping her happy is in my best interest."

Seth stared at Dean with his mouth hanging open and Roman laughed at his brothers. Iris just rolled her eyes at all of them and settled herself in nice and comfy against Dean's arm and shoulder.

"Come on you three…we need to get out to the stage for the presentation with the kids."

"Yes, come on guys let's get a move on!"

Roman got their attention but Iris got them moving with her excitement. They went out onto the stage with Bayley, Lashley, Corbin, and the rest of the locker room. Dean started off on one side of Seth until he realized Iris was on the other side and moved to be next to her which had his brothers chuckling at him. After Stephanie and Hunter talked a bit they showed a video montage of some of the superstars and the kids putting their handprints on Hyundai's Hope on Wheels car, which was then driven out next to the stage. When the video showed Seth giving one boy a copy of his title belt and hugging him Iris leaned around Dean to nudge Seth and 'aww' at him for being so cute, earning her a playful scowl from her friend.

Iris was beaming as the two Ambassador kids, Carter and Elizabeth, were brought out and Dean kept looking at her kind of funny but only Seth noticed it as Iris was too focused on the kids. Iris wasn't the only female to start crying a bit when Stephanie and Hunter gave the kids full replica title belts, the Universal and women's belts, and the crowd started chanting 'you deserve it'. When Elizabeth started crying Iris had to bite her own lip hard to keep from doing the same which had all three of her boys watching her with concern. After it was over the kids came back up the ramp and Elizabeth made a beeline for Iris who dropped to her knees as the young girl wrapped her arms around the woman's neck in a hug, both openly crying now.

"You did great out there sweetie. That belt looks good on you."

"I think it would look better on you Iris."

"Aww, thanks sweetie. You keep up the fight."

"I will. I'm gonna beat cancer."

"Atta a girl."

By now even Roman had noticed the look on Dean's face and he and Seth were having some sort of silent conversation in gestures and facial expressions trying to figure out what their brother was thinking. Soon enough everyone was backstage and the kids were having a field day just hanging out with the various superstars.

Dean and Iris separated themselves from everyone so she could compose herself a bit after crying, only to have Dolph disturb their momentary peace. He didn't get a chance to say much before Dean grabbed his jacket in a fist and yanked him forward.

"Hey…no no no no no…listen, listen, listen. I don't want any trouble, I don't want a fight."

"Get…out…of my face."

Dolph kept stumbling over his words and repeating himself because Dean's clear anger made him nervous and he honestly did not want to fight with him. He tried to appeal to Dean again, complimenting him and saying that all he had to do during the match later that night was give them a signal and they'd take care of the rest. Dolph gave Iris a little nod before speaking to her in a soft, genuinely apologetic tone.

"Iris…I just…I wanted to apologize for everything…Drew wants to apologize as well but he's smart enough to avoid coming near Dean right now. Neither of us meant for you to get hurt…Drew just let his temper get the better of him out there. You know Dean deserves better than the Shield…he has the strength, the drive, the skills…he deserves to be a champion…but those two are gonna hold him back because they don't want to give up the power."

"Dolph…just go…please? I'm in no state right now to deal with people."

"Yeah…we saw you were getting a bit emotional out there with little Elizabeth. You uh…you ok?"

"I'm fine…I just want to be alone with dean right now…so please just go?"

"Alright…I'll leave…just think about what I've said."

After Dolph left Iris curled into Dean's chest and his arms automatically wrapped around her and his chin came to rest lightly on the top of her head.

"You alright Darlin?"

"Not exactly…but I will be."

"You really like that girl huh?"

"Hmm? Yeah…she's a sweet girl. I hate that cancer even exists, let alone in innocent little children."

"Yeah…that shit sucks…but hey…she's beating it right?"

"Slowly but surely she seems to be winning the fight yes."

"Then that's a good thing."

"I know that…now…what are we going to do about the whole situation with Dolph and company?"

"I don't know Darlin…I'll think of something."

"Just keep me in the loop alright? Don't surprise me?"

"I'll never keep you out of the loop Darlin."

"Good. Now…shall we go make sure the other two are staying out of trouble?"

"I'd rather have you all to myself a while longer Darlin."

"You cannot seriously be wanting to go again?"

Dean just gave her a dark smirk and she huffed softly at him as he gently pushed her into a janitor's closet. It wasn't until about halfway through Dolph and Drew's match that the two re-emerged and ran into Seth who was looking for them once again.

"Iris…there you guys are. You ok Sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Seth…I just needed some time with Dean away from everyone else for a bit."

"I understand that…you good now though?"

"Yeah…we're good."

Dean was staring at the screen nearby, watching the match unfold while Seth kept giving him worried glances. He leaned closer to Iris to whisper low enough for Dean to not hear him.

"Is he ok Iris? Did they get to him?"

"I don't know Seth…we weren't exactly talking in the closet over there."

"Really? Again?"

Iris just shrugged at him before returning to Dean's side, nuzzling up into his side as an arm draped around her waist. Seth sighed before heading back to Roman, nervous about where dean's head might be at. As he was heading down one of the hallways he came across Drew and couldn't help but confront the man.

"You know, Drew, I couldn't help but notice you were talking about the truth a lot out there and I figured I'd find you and give you a little dose of the truth. I mean you were talking about me and Roman using Ambrose, but the truth…is that you're the one who's being used. You think Braun Strowman gives a damn about you? No, he's just using you to get what he wants…and we all know Dolph Ziggler's the weak link in that team. He's been riding your coat tails since day one, but you're the talented one, you're the one picking up all of the victories…I don't understand…why is it that Dolph's the one getting all of the Intercontinental Championship opportunities? Shouldn't that be…you? You've been carrying Dolph every step of the way, I mean you literally carried him out of the match at Hell in a Cell. I just think before you point fingers at me and Roman for using Ambrose, which we're not, you should take a good long look in the mirror and think about whose being used."

Drew was silent through Seth's entire speech and right after Seth walked away Dolph approached his partner but was brushed off. Now there were two men who were having their heads messed with by their opponents and no one had any idea how this whole thing was going to play out later on in the night.

Iris and dean were watching the scene play out on the screen before Nia Jax went out to the ring and it was announced as a Women's Submission match against Alicia Fox which got Iris's undivided attention. Dean didn't want to go back and be stuck in the Shield's room just yet so they were just hanging around backstage together. When Drew approached them Dean was instantly in defense mode, gently pushing Iris behind him and squaring off with the other man who actually backed up a step.

"What now?"

"Relax Dean…I'm not here for a fight. First off I want to apologize to you Iris. What I did to you was wrong…and I should not have allowed my temper to take over like that. You were only defending the man you love and I can respect that."

"I'm not willing to forgive and forget just yet…but I accept your apology."

"Thank you. Dean…I just had your partner Seth Rollins approach me and take everything we said to you…every little truth…and then spun them and applied them to me. Why would he do that? I have a couple of theories. Number one…Seth has a big idea for a four man Shield, an unstoppable force…or perhaps…he realizes everything we said was true…maybe he and Roman should have text you more…maybe they should have checked up on you…maybe he's looking for a replacement…maybe…maybe I'm just overreacting. It's not like Seth has ever stabbed you in the back before. He couldn't even call you by your name…only referring to you as Ambrose. What does that tell you Dean?"

After a segment detailing the rivalry between Triple H and the Undertaker it was time for the Shield to head out to the ring. Iris was between Seth and Dean once again as Roman was behind Dean and Seth out in front. When they reached the ring Dean and Seth held the ropes for Iris to climb in with them but she shook her head, choosing to remain outside on the apron, giving Dean a sweet kiss before hopping down and heading over to sit on commentary with Renee, Michael, and Corey.

"Joining us tonight is the beloved female Shield member, Miss Iris."

"Thank you for the introduction Michael."

"You've been with Dean all night, where is his head right now?"

"Renee, I'm not going to reveal anything right now. You guys will just have to watch and see like everyone else."

The commentators were wondering who Corbin's chosen partners were going to be, and how lonely Dean's fists looked without a title. Iris's worst fear was confirmed when Corbin brought out the AOP and she felt her heart sink down into her feet. Dean glanced back at her and she gave him a shaky smile that seemed to reassure him that she was ok. Iris had tuned the commentators out for a bit but one comment had her tuning back in with a sharp glare at the man who dared to say it.

"Dean Ambrose may want to retire."

"Like hell…he'll be just fine."

She was only hoping that would be true though. Iris was supposed to be talking to the commentators but she kept getting distracted by watching Dean instead…something Corey Graves decided to make note of.

"Our temporary announcer over here seems to be more interested in watching a certain Shield member than actually talking to us."

"Corey…any woman would rather watch Dean than talk to you. Dean happens to be the man I love so yes…I would much prefer to watch him do what he does best than actually have a conversation with you."

"That was rather rude, Miss Iris."

"Do I look like I care? I'm Edge's little sister, and I'm dating the Lunatic Fringe…you really think I care about your feelings or your ego? The answer would be no."

Renee just nodded her agreement with Iris while Michael defended her against Corey but she tuned them out again. When Roman took down Razar and the guy just popped right back up Roman stared in clear disbelief. Iris held her breath as the two teams squared off in the center of the ring and then all hell broke loose.

"Here we go…now it's a free for all."

"Iris is right…this has just devolved into an all-out brawl out here Michael."

"You said it Renee…this whole situation was a powder keg waiting for a match."

Drew, Dolph, and Braun distracted the boys by walking down the ramp with their chairs in hand…and Corbin and the AOP took advantage with an attack from behind. When Dean was driven head first into the barricade Iris was done with commentary, ripping the headset off and racing to his side…literally crouching over him and glaring at the man that had hurt him, almost daring him to try and go after him again. The little guy, Drake, who was AOP's manager just stared at her in shock for being bold enough to get in the way. She managed to get Dean back on his feet and over to Seth as they climbed onto the apron, Iris staying on the floor by Dean's feet and shouting encouragement at Seth when he got into the match after Roman's tag.

"Come on Ninja boy…get him!"

Dean gave her a raised eyebrow, as did Seth for a brief second, but she just shrugged and started getting the fans fired up and shouting 'Burn it Down'. And then Drake hopped up on the apron and distracted the ref so Corbin could yank Seth down out of the ring and into the barricade…which got Dean fired up and pissed off. Corbin made the tag and immediately went after Seth who still hadn't quite recovered from the hit just yet. Dean was pacing the apron until Roman went to go after Corbin and while the ref was distracted the AOP attacked Seth, so Dean started going around to that side of the ring. Iris was standing by the steps in the Shield's corner trying to keep track of all three of her boys but it was no easy task with them being all over the damn place.

"Dean! Get back over here…you too Roman! Seth can do this!"

Dean started getting very agitated, pacing the apron and bouncing on the ropes, as Seth kept getting beaten down again and again. He couldn't seem to make it to their corner to make the tag and Iris was worrying because he was getting hit in the head an awful lot during this match and the nurse side of her cringed every single time.

"Roman…he's taking too many head shots…I don't like this."

"He can handle himself Babygirl…just have a little faith in him."

Then Roman was on the ground after Corbin literally ran right into him and Dean was in the ring with the ref holding him back, jumping up on the ropes…possibly to jump over the ref which thankfully he didn't do…before finally relenting to the ref and stepping back out of the ring. Seth finally got a change to tag but one of the AOP dragged Dean off the apron and he hit the ground hard so Roman came to his defense and got driven into the steel steps. Iris crouched down beside Dean and tried to check on him and get him back up so Seth could tag out.

"Dean? Come on love talk to me here…you ok?"

"Gimme a minute Princess…little dazed right now."

"Ok…Mox is out…you hit harder than I thought you did."

"I'll be fine Princess. How's Seth?"

"Barely hanging on in there…he's not doing so good Mox."

Mox climbed up onto the apron but Corbin lifted Seth up only to have Seth roll past him and make the tag to Mox. Iris laughed a bit when Mox actually leap-frogged over Corbin. When he climbed up onto the top of the turnbuckle she held her breath, worry clearly etched on her face. Drew nudged Dolph and motioned towards her, the two men watching her reactions closely. Dolph was concerned that she'd try to interfere in the match and get hurt somehow while Drew was actually more surprised that she hadn't already gotten involved aside from cheering them on. One of the AOP guys pulled Mox's leg and he hit the ropes hard in the groin…which had Iris yelling at them.

"Hey! Do NOT damage that damn it…I need that in full working order, thank you very much!"

Drake just stared at her for a moment, mouth open, while Drew snorted at how bold she was to yell at men twice her size and at least three times her weight. He even mentioned as much to Dolph and Braun who both agreed with him that she had a pretty strong backbone. Mox climbed the ropes a second time and hit a big elbow on Corbin and nearly had the pin but AOP broke it up by attacking Mox. When one went to run into him Roman stopped him with a Superman Punch, he then got a boot to the face to take him out so Seth took out the one that hit him. Seth Curb stomped Corbin then did a suicide dive out of the ring to take out AOP. One AOP guy started to climb the ropes so Mox took him out with a kick, then Seth did another suicide dive onto that same guy. Mox hit Corbin with a Dirty Deeds then ran into the corner so Roman could tag in before doing his own suicide dive onto one of the AOP guys on the opposite side of where Seth had gone. Roman got a spear on Corbin and pinned him for the win as Seth slid into the ring with him.

Mox was still lying out by the barricade holding his stomach with Iris hovering over him and giving Drake the side-eye as he was too close for her comfort. Mox's shoulder rolled, Dean taking control back, as he got up while Roman was motioning for him to get in the ring but he started towards the ramp instead only to fall to one knee, Iris kneeling right beside him and trying to get him to stay still for a moment so she could check his injuries. He looked between his brothers…and their rivals…looking torn for a while as the fans started chanting 'Shield'. Roman and Seth were standing together in the ring looking at Dean with concern, hoping that he was alright and that he was still with them. Iris turned Dean's face to look right at her, and only her, and pressed her forehead to his so only he could hear her.

"Whatever you decide Dean…I'm with you all the way. Ride or die love…ride or die. This is your choice."

Dean got to his feet and with a scowl at the three men on the ramp he slid into the ring and put his fist out to his brothers. Iris climbed in behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle as his free one came around her shoulders. Dean shared a hug with Seth and then Roman, who was laughing at the looks on the other men's faces, before lifting Iris up onto one shoulder with the sheer strength of his arms, leaving her giggling like a little girl. Seth was grinning from ear to ear as they stared down the other men, Roman was smirking, and Dean…Dean was being his usual self and taunting them. He finally set Iris back on her feet only to pull her into a deep kiss, one she enthusiastically returned. When he broke the kiss he leaned in and whispered low in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation.

"Don't worry Darlin…everything is still in full working order…I'm gonna prove that later tonight when I make you scream for me again."

The crowd started chanting 'Ambiris' which had Seth snorting loudly in amusement while Roman was looking at the fans like they were nuts. Even the guys on the ramp had similar looks to Roman's on their faces. Dolph looked at Drew and made the 'crazy' motion with his finger by his head while pointing to the crowd, making Drew nod in agreement. The four Shield members made their way back up through the crowd to avoid the ramp and, after gathering their bags, headed straight for the hotel. As soon as they were inside their respective rooms Iris went to check on Seth since he'd taken the most abuse during the match. By the time she had her kit and got over to their side Seth was face down on the bed in his boxers and refusing to move. Roman was looking at him with the same sort of amused look that an older brother might give an over dramatic younger sibling.

"Seth…you want some bruise cream?"

"Yes please."

Iris smiled softly at him as he tried not to show pain in front of her and gently applied the cream all over his back. Dean watched her from the doorway with a soft look on his face as she basically mothered Seth and he let her do it. Dean had realized earlier that night when she was interacting with Elizabeth that she would make a great mother, and seeing her with Seth only confirmed that in his mind. He could hear Jon in the back of his head trying not to freak out at the mere idea of trying to raise a kid and tuned him out, letting Mox deal with him for a change.

"How is he Darlin?"

"He'll be fine…he's going to have some nasty bruises in the morning though."

"I'm used to it Sweetheart…no worries."

"Roman? You good?"

"I'm fine Babygirl, nothing I can't tend to on my own. I think you might need to take care of that groin injury Dean got earlier though."

"Oh Roman…I fully intend to do exactly that…you boys might want to wear earplugs tonight. Goodnight boys."

Roman and Seth stared at her in open-mouthed shock at the words that had just come out of her mouth. Dean on the other hand dragged her through the door into their room and locked it behind him before hooking a leg behind hers and gently taking her down to the floor with a hand behind her head to protect it. As soon as she was on the floor he was on top of her and kissing her with every ounce of passion that had been building up in his body.

"Darlin…tonight…these are mine…"

He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed, tweaking her nipples before letting go.

"…this is mine…"

His hands reached under her to grip her ass cheeks and she arched up into his body.

"…and this…especially this…is mine."

He pushed her hips to the floor and then reached down to grab her pussy through her leather shorts…her loud moan was music to his ears.

"Oh yeah…this pussy is mine Darlin…mine…and Mox's…and Jon's…ain't that right Darlin?"

"Yes! You know I'm yours…"

"All of you…belongs to us Princess…always will…cuz we ain't never lettin you go now."

"They're right Baby…you're stuck with us forever because I don't think we could survive without you now. You're under our skin and in our blood…you've taken up a permanent place in our heart Baby."

"We're going to take turns with you tonight Darlin…think you can handle that?"

"Take me my loves…make me yours."

Dean groaned low before setting on her like a starving animal…his lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere and his hands roamed wherever his mouth wasn't touching. Iris was quickly rendered an incoherent mess as all three of her loves took turns driving her out of her mind with pleasure. It was well into the early hours of the morning by the time they were done and Iris had absolutely no energy left to even lift her head off the bed…she didn't even remember them getting onto the bed at all. At the moment Dean was lying beside her drawing lazy patterns on her fevered skin as she tried to catch her breath…he was only in slightly better shape than she was at this point.

"How was that Darlin?"

"I'll let you know…once I can think again."

"That good huh?"

"Shut up Dean."

His smug little smirk of male satisfaction was not going away anytime soon. They heard Roman yell through the door and Iris nearly choked on a laugh as Dean called back, being his usually self as a cheeky little shit.

"You two done now?"

"I don't know Ro…might go for another round in a bit."

"Some of us need to sleep asshole."

"Some of us need to get laid Ro…I'm much more concerned with my dick than your beauty sleep."

Iris rolled over and hid her face against Dean's chest, her body shaking with laughter as Roman kept bitching through the door about Dean being an inconsiderate asshole until Iris finally spoke up and ended the little bout of brotherly bickering.

"Enough…Roman go to bed…we're done for tonight…Dean do NOT look at me like that. I can barely even move right now…we're done tonight."

"Fine…if you insist Darlin."

"I do insist."

"Thank god Babygirl…goodnight."

"Goodnight Roman."

"Night Ro…"

"Night asshole."

"You boys are so dysfunctional and yet somehow you still work…"

Dean just shrugged and pulled her closer so she was draped over one side of him and her head was resting on his chest near his heart. He had one hand carding through her hair as she drifted off to sleep but he couldn't seem to shut his brain off to follow her. Dean, Mox and Jon decided they needed to have a talk about their future with Iris and how things would work between them all…so that's what they spent the next couple of hours doing until they finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

A/N: There we go…chapter 8 is done now. That was…eventful. Hope you all enjoyed that. Mox/Dean got a little frisky at work…twice lol.

I watched the show on the edge on my seat with Dean last night. When he was kneeling between the two teams I was holding my breath the whole time. I actually jumped up and down clapping and cheering when he rolled back into the ring with his brothers and held his fist out. I actually laughed really loud when he did the leap frog thing over Corbin's back though…that was funny.

I love Dean's new look and all…I just wish he would talk more…I miss his old antics and I do love listening to that deep raspy voice of his. The WWE should put out a recording of him just talking…doesn't matter about what…just give me like an hour of him talking and I can use that to fall asleep at night lol.


	9. Tension, Panic, and Drama

Rainbow Edge

A/N: Ok so…Raw had a lot of tension between my boys and I was an anxious little wreck the whole time. That's the most Dean's talked since he came back so I was thrilled about that. Poor Seth and Roman were so confused though.

DarkDragonessFlies: Dolph doesn't always come across as the sharpest knife in the drawer lol…and people are always underestimating Dean.

Brookeworm3: I agree 100% lol. I would definitely choose Dean over most of the roster…except Finn…that choice would be hard as hell lol.

Sitalia: Ever since Dean came back from his injury he's been meaner and more aggressive…and less talkative. It feels like they're gearing him up for a heel turn but I can't be certain. I'm 50/50 about it b/c on one hand I adore the Shield…but on the other…his entire Indie career was as a heel and he was a damn good one…so yeah…I'm torn.

Panther-10: I don't use actresses for my OC characters. I describe them the way I see them in my head and the Cover pic for each story usually shows their general look. Lately I've been using a collage program to do that.

Vampirezdarkgurl: I'm glad you love it. I enjoy writing and I have about 11 WWE story ideas running around my brain atm begging to be written lol. I actually want to see Dean turn heel b/c he'd be amazing at it. He spent his entire Indie career as a heel that everyone loved to hate lol. If they spin it as being the whole time he was out on injury his brothers never checked in on him and he just stewed in anger and resentment…they could easily do a believable heel turn.

Chapter 9 – Tension, Panic, and Drama

"No."

"Aww, come on Darlin…it'll be fun."

"Haha…no."

"Why not?"

"I am NOT…I repeat NOT…going to let you have sex with me on the side of the damn interstate."

Roman and Seth were in the front of the SUV with Roman driving while Seth was watching the mini-argument in the backseat like a tennis spectator. This had been going on for a good fifteen minutes at this point and Roman kept glancing in the rear view mirror to make sure Iris didn't try to kill Dean for being a complete pervert back there. When Dean's hand tried to slide up her thigh under the shirt skirt she was wearing she smacked it and he pulled back like she'd burned him.

"What was that for?"

"We are not having sex with Roman and Seth in the front seat."

"Wasn't gonna fuck ya Princess…"

"Well you're certainly not doing THAT either Mox."

"Damnit…come on Princess…that short little skirt you decided to wear today has me constantly hard over here."

"Then maybe you need to learn a little more self-control Mox."

Seth started choking on a laugh at the disgruntled and disappointed look on Mox's face which earned him a glare from the slightly unstable man he called his brother. Mox was actually pouting at Iris, as if that would somehow make her change her mind, but she was just scrolling through her Social Media accounts and ignoring him entirely. She managed to snap a photo of his pouting face and posted it on her Instagram account with the caption "Someone is sulking because I won't let him play in the car while poor Roman is driving. #literallyjustdiditanhourago." And within mere minutes she had some hilarious comments popping up.

"Seth…check my Instagram…this is hysterical."

Seth pulled it up on his phone and started cracking up in the front seat as he and Iris started alternating as they read some of the comments.

"Look at this one… _Maybe Dean Ambrose needs a good spanking like a pouting kid_."

"Or this one Seth… _Dean Ambrose needs to just pin his woman down and get some_."

"Pretty sure that would result in violence back there Sweetheart…oh this is a good one… _If Dean Ambrose can't even manage to go an hour without sex how the hell does he survive the show? Unless ya'll get freaky backstage?_ "

"Should we tell them what happened last week Darlin?"

"I think that might break the internet Dean."

"You can break the internet?"

Dean was giving Seth a weird look after he said that and it had Seth and Iris both laughing. Roman was muttering under his breath about children in grown bodies and that only set them off even more with Dean joining in this time. They were on the road and heading to the next city and Dean was, as usual, antsy and unable to sit still for very long. Everyone was relieved when they finally reached their hotel, especially Dean who grabbed his and Iris's bags before dragging her up to their room without a word to Seth or Roman…the two of them just shook their heads laughing as Iris waved back at them.

"I don't really want to listen to that through the wall right now…wanna go do something else Roman?"

"Yeah…sounds like a plan."

The two ended up finding a little old fashioned ice cream shop and hung out there for a little while, making sure to buy some ice cream to take back to Dean and Iris…mainly Iris. They put the stuff in the freezer in their room for later and quickly found out that Iris still refused to let him actually do anything with her and had told him to wait until after dinner, so Dean was still grumpy. The boys gave the treats to Iris, and Dean, after dinner was finished which earned them a beaming smile from her as she curled up in Dean's lap with the pint of ice cream in one hand and her spoon in the other. She actually growled at Dean when he tried to steal a bit of hers, a concoction of multiple types of chocolate ice cream swirled together with chunks and chips of chocolate mixed into it, and Dean raised an eyebrow at her before rolling his shoulder.

"Careful Princess…"

"I am NOT sharing my chocolate…you have your own stuff…leave mine alone…I will stab you with my spoon."

The three men just blinked at her in shock for a minute until Mox started laughing, a low dark laugh that curled her toes since it was right in her ear.

"Princess…I stabbed a guy with a fork once…not afraid of a little spoon."

"You will be if I get it in the right spot…now back off my chocolate."

Mox just watched her, a semi-dark smirk on his lips, as he waited for her to finish her little treat. Roman and Seth took one look at his face and decided a tactical retreat was in perfect order so they hightailed it back to their own room. Iris could have sworn they left a cartoon-like dust trail in their wake.

"The hell was that about?"

"Hmm? Oh I think they saw my face Princess…I think they got an idea of what I plan to do to you shortly…and decided to run away…smart decision."

Iris realized her chocolate was gone and whined in the back of her throat over it. The sound made Mox's dick stand at attention and he tossed the container into the trashcan halfway across the room before pinning her down on the sofa and stealing the spoon from her to toss that over his shoulder somewhere.

"You…my little Princess…are a very naughty girl…growling at us like that…not a good idea Princess…makes me want to pin you down and make you submit…"

"Then why haven't you?"

A low snarl from Mox was her only warning before he yanked her camisole top down and his mouth began an all-out assault on her throat, her chest, her breasts, and everywhere else he could reach. Iris had chosen a camisole top with spaghetti straps and a built-in little bra thing in a pale blue color with a matching skirt that came to mid-thigh when standing…all with the intention of driving Mox up the wall. When his hand slid between her legs he froze and looked at her with a dark, hungry look and felt her entire body shiver under him.

"Oh…you naughty, naughty little Princess…you been sitting next to me all fuckin day…walkin around at every rest stop…with no fuckin panties on…you tryin to be a slutty little Princess? You want Mox to punish you for bein so fucking naughty?"

"You're talking a pretty big game there Mox…but you haven't done anything yet…losing your touch?"

Mox flipped her over and pulled her hips up into the air, flipping her skirt up over her back so he could have unimpeded access to her ass. His hand started coming down on her ass cheeks, harder and faster each time as he alternated from one to the other with each it until she was a writhing moaning mess beneath him and he could literally see the wetness dripping down her thighs.

"Maybe I should tie you to the bed and then leave you like this for the rest of the night…leave you all wet and needy with no relief…punish you for teasin me all day and being a little slut…"

"Mox…please…you can't do that…"

"Oh, but I can Princess…"

"No…Mox…just no…you can't…Please?"

"Begging me won't save you Princess…you get two choices here…either I tie you up and leave you wanting just like this…or you can keep testing me and I'll shove a plug in your tight little ass before leaving you tied to the bed all night…your choice Princess...choose wisely."

"Mox…Mox please…don't do this…you can't…"

"Alright Princess…clearly you made your choice…"

Mox picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down and holding her there with one hand while pulling several sets of furry handcuffs out of his bag.

"When the hell did you get those Mox?!"

"Got bored during your photo shoot and wandered around a bit…found a little sex shop…these aren't the only toys I bought Princess…"

"Oh fuck…Mox…"

"Don't even try it Princess…I'm not gonna show you any mercy this time…"

He cuffed each wrist to opposite sides of the headboard and then bent her legs up towards her chin so he had unimpeded access to her asshole. He used a small amount of lubricant to ease the way as he slowly, painfully slowly, pushed a glass plug into Iris's ass as she groaned and whined and squirmed. Once it was finally inside of her he cuffed her ankles to opposite sides of the footboard and left her in a spread-eagle position. Her face was flushed and she was panting heavily, looking at Mox with half-lidded pleading eyes. He ran a finger along the seam of her pussy before sucking the wetness off his finger and giving her a wickedly dark smirk.

"I'm going to go spend some time with Roman and Seth…you be a good girl and stay put Princess."

"Mox…Mox don't you dare…Mox…get back here…Damn You Moxley!"

Mox just gave another dark laugh as he walked through the door between the rooms and flopped onto the sofa between Seth and Roman.

"So…what are you boys up to over here?"

They could here Iris screaming and cursing at Mox through the wall and gave him raised eyebrows while waiting for an explanation. When Mox said nothing Roman decided to ask the question they were both thinking.

"The hell did you do Dean?"

"Mox…not Dean…and Princess is being punished for being a very naughty girl today."

"I do NOT want to know any details…but…aren't you kind of cock-blocking yourself right now Dean?"

"Not really Seth…she'll settle down in a little while and then I'll go finish what I started…I threatened to leave her tied up and wanting all night but I ain't that stupid man."

"Damn you two have a weird-ass sex life Uce…"

"Works for us Ro."

It took a good hour before they finally stopped hearing anything out of Iris so dean decided to go back over and check on her only to find that she had managed to exhauster herself into falling asleep. He carefully uncuffed her wrists and ankles, gently rubbing at the red skin from where she'd been pulling against her bonds to soothe it a bit. As he was doing this she woke up and looked at him with such a saddened look that he was immediately pulling her against his chest and holding her tightly.

"Don't look at me like that Princess…it wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it…I don't like the thought of you walkin around in public with no panties under a skirt…if any man had seen it he could have hurt you Princess…then I'd end up in prison for murder."

"She snorted softly and nuzzled into his chest as he ran a hand down her back and slid a finger between the cheeks of her ass to wiggle the plug which made her arch against him with a low moan.

"You like that Princess? How does this feel?"

He gripped the base of the plug and gently pulled back on it a bit, making it pull and stretch her asshole. The high-pitched whine that this earned him had him hard in a heartbeat so he kept doing it until the plug could slide freely in and out, over and over.

"Mox…please…enough teasing…just…fuck me…please?"

Mox gave her a mischievous look and pushed the plug back in quick, making her gasp and cling to his arm, then he did it again for good measure.

"Which hole do you want it in Princess? Or maybe you want me to fuck em both…first one and then the other?"

"I don't care Mox just get on with it!"

Mox laid her on the bed and slid his dick into her soaked pussy with ease, feeling the plug still in her ass as he fucked her hard and fast. When she was just about to cum he pulled out and flipped her over, waiting until she came down from the edge a bit before pulling the plug out and replacing it with his dick…lubing his dick up and slowly sliding it into her ass as they both moaned at the feeling.

"Fuck Princess…you've got a tight little ass…"

He slapped her ass cheeks a few times for the fun of it and once she was pushing back against him with every slow thrust he decided she was ready and picked up speed. He pulled her hips back against his as he slammed into her hard and fast until they were both screaming. After they collapsed onto the bed he caught his breath for a moment before going to get a wet cloth to clean them both up a bit. He looked at her face and realized she was completely out of it from the pleasure and felt a swell of pure male pride at having caused her to look so blissed out. Once they were cleaned up he climbed into bed and let her curl into her usual spit as they fell asleep together.

During the week Iris flew home to visit Edge for a couple of days and went to see her long-time doctor while she was there. She'd been seeing the same doctor since she was a teenager and she trusted him more than any doctor within the WWE. He checked her head first to make sure she was actually fully healed from her concussion…which she was, and then gave her a full check-up.

When she rejoined the boys it felt like it was far too soon for it to be time for Raw again…but it was…and Iris was trying to decide if she really needed to be there or if she could stay at the hotel and sleep. Sadly Dean made the decision for her when he picked her up and carried her out to the SUV, ignoring her protests that she could walk just fine thank you very much Dean Ambrose. Roman and Seth followed behind them laughing at her disgruntled protests, and laughing even harder when she flipped them both off and Dean swatted her ass.

"How the hell did you even see that?!"

"Didn't have to see it Darlin…their laughing told me enough to know you did something naughty back there."

"Asshole."

"Yeah…but I'm your asshole Darlin."

Seth made a gagging motion that earned him a head slap from Roman and a smirk from Iris before Dean set her down and nudged her into the SUV so they could head to the arena. As they entered the arena Iris got a phone call and walked back outside to answer it, when she came back in she looked…off. Before the guys could try to find out what was wrong a tech came up to Dean and told him he was needed in the ring for an in-ring interview. One glance at Iris told Dean she'd be following him as per usual but when Seth and Roman started to follow he shook his head at them and they hung back.

Dean's music came on first and he strolled out onto the stage to a huge pop from the fans and then Iris's new solo music came on and she joined him on the stage being pulled into a kiss. Dean put an arm around her shoulder and just casually strolled down the ramp with his usual swagger. He got into the ring first and then held the ropes for Iris to follow. Backstage interviewer Charly was waiting for him and she just got right into the heart of the matter, something Iris could admire.

"Alright Dean, let's just get right into it. Last week Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre suggested that you're…unhappy in the Shield…that you're being used…that they need you more than you need them. Any truth to these claims?"

"Sorry, you asked me if there's any truth to the things those guys said last week…sure…yeah…there's a lot of truth to what those guys said…I mean…look at it…Seth and Roman are both champions…I have nothing."

"You have me, love…"

"Yes…I do have the most beautiful woman in the world at my side. Look, I was a champion all on my own before, and come to think of it…when I went down with an injury…when I lost a year of my life and career…Seth Rollins replaced me pretty quickly with Jason Jordan now didn't he?"

"That being said…have you ever thought about…leaving the Shield?"

Fans were divided with Yes chants and No chants and Iris just snorted at their inability to make a unanimous decision.

"Sure…I think about a lot of things. I mean, maybe I already did…maybe I already gave my notice…maybe I already turned in my black uniform…"

Iris huffed a bit at him and rolled her eyes, earning her a light tap to her rear. Dean held up his Shield dog tags that were hanging around his neck.

"Maybe I don't need these anymore…"

Dean takes the tags off and holds them in his hand while Iris tries to keep her face black and not reveal that she's only halfway certain where he's going with all of this.

"Maybe these don't mean as much to me anymore as they used to…hey, maybe on the way here I ran Roman's car off the road and he's not even gonna be here tonight. There's a lot of possibilities."

"Dean! That wasn't funny…"

Dean just pulled Iris into his side as she got a little indignant over him joking about crashing Roman's car. To her that wasn't something to joke about but Charly spoke up again at that point.

"Dean, I don't know if you're being sarcastic or not…but people are asking a lot of questions about certain things…"

"What questions?"

Dean interrupts Charly who looks nervous, everyone knowing how volatile Dean's temper could be, so Iris gives the other woman a reassuring smile.

"It's ok Charly…he won't hurt you…"

"What kind of questions are people askin…are people askin questions like…why, after all this time, am I still in the Shield? Am I gonna abandon them? Turn my back on them? Are people wonderin, are they askin questions like, when is he finally just gonna snap? When's he gonna get fed up and snap cuz he's a lunatic? Cuz ya'll don't know what I'm gonna do next? Maybe…maybe people are thinkin…that I'm just waitin…for the…perfect…time…nobody's lookin…nobody's watchin…the perfect time…for me to slip…the knife…right in their back. Questions like that right?"

"Uh…actually I was going to say that people were asking a lot of questions about…this moment…"

A clip is shown on the Titantron from last week's Raw where Dean hesitated between the two groups, with Iris kneeling in front of him, before making the choice to return to his brothers in the ring. As he answers Charly's next question his shoulder rolls and Mox takes over as he gets a little heated up and crazy looking while Iris tries to get him to settle a bit.

"What was going through your mind there?"

"What are you lookin for here? You want me to say something like…let's see I bet you were thinkin…that I was thinkin…why did I even come back to Raw in the first place? I could be on Smackdown right now doin my own thing. I could be somewhere else entirely. Cuz, from the moment I've come back I've done nothing but clean up my brother's messes. I bet you were wonderin…was I thinkin something like…I'm a little bit sick…and a little bit tired…and a little bit just plain over the Shield."

Iris's eyes had widened slightly because at this point even she wasn't sure what was going on in his head. Mox rolled his should and then Dean looked right at Charly as he spoke, his hands doing their own thing making gestures and he seemed to start calming back down a bit.

"You can stop trying to understand…and the whole world can stop tryin to analyze me, figure me out, and get inside my head. Why don't you just judge me by my actions? I did what I always do…step up, stand by my brothers, and stand by my family."

Charly opened her mouth to try and talk but Dean wasn't finished yet. Iris let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"The Shield, is not a business…the Shield, is not a brand…the Shield is a brotherhood…and we will ALWAYS ride into battle…together."

Dean went over to the front of the ring and then gave Charly a cheeky little Japanese-style half-bow before climbing out onto the apron, but before he could hop down and head up the ramp Baron Corbin's music started to play and Dean stared up at the stage while playing with his dog tags in one hand and holding his mic in the other. As Iris came to stand behind Dean, still inside the ring, Corbin walked onto the stage and lifted his mic to mock Dean.

"Wow, Dean. That was a really good story about brotherhood…but all I really hear is a bunch of whining. What's the matter? Something gnawing at that little lunatic brain of yours? Maybe…just maybe…you're worried about something."

Dean had his feet planted wide apart as eh gave Corbin a look of confusion, still playing with the tags in his hand as he spoke up.

"So you like some kind of therapist now…on top of your other day job as the world's largest substitute teacher? Or…are you just a little bit salty because for the last few weeks you've been tryin to put the Shield down…and big 'ol constable…you just can't do it."

"Alright…I'll admit…you guys are tough and my team fell short…but you know what? The Shield wasn't runnin around tearin the place apart, causin chaos, and no cops were called…so I consider that a win…but enough about me, Dean…this is about your opportunity. You wanna be judged by your actions? Well, let's see where you really stand. Tonight I'm gonna give you three options for a match. One, you face Seth Rollins for the Intercontinental Championship…Two, you face Roman Reigns for the Universal Championship…or Three, you go one-on-one…with Braun Strowman."

Dean made a face before turning around to lean with his arms on the top rope and look at Iris whose face had taken on a look of absolute horror. He climbed back into the ring, crowding Iris and stopping in the middle before glancing to the side a bit with an odd expression. He could see that Iris didn't want him to pick any of those three options, each for different reasons, but he had a feeling Corbin already had his little plot all planned out.

"What's it gonna be Dean…your brothers…or your career?"

Dean strolled back to the ropes and pointed up at Corbin with a look of disbelief at the guy's audacity, making a little dangling motion with one hand during part of his little speech, complete with a cute little jig that managed to get a short giggle out of Iris.

"If you think…you're gonna come out here…and dangle some shiny carrot in front of me, and I'm just gonna sing and dance for ya…well you don't know me very well. How about secret option number four? Me…versus you…right…now!"

"You almost got me…it's not that easy…but I'll make the choice for you. It's gonna be you versus Braun Strowman…right now."

Dean rolled his mic out of the ring and immediately turned to a now wide-eyed Iris to try and reassure her that he'd be ok. He could tell it wasn't working though and she was just this side of having a panic attack at the mere thought of him facing Braun alone. He carefully ushered her out of the ring before he started hopping around to get himself limber for the match while Braun started stalking down the ramp towards him. Dean started off doing good by targeting Braun's knee but a nasty head butt had him down and then a big boot to the face made it worse. Braun grabbed Dean's head and started twisting his neck at an odd angle that had Iris screaming at him to let go of him while Dean tried to cause pain to Braun's thumb to get him to let go. Braun held Dean's head with one hand and then laid hard hits to his chest with the other, he tried to twist Dean's head again but Dean managed to pry his fingers off only to get knocked back down to the mat. Braun propped Dean up in the corner and then ran at him full speed from the opposite corner, 385 pounds collided with Dean's body and left him collapsed on the mat like a rag doll. Iris was basically freaking out at ringside and pacing the length of the ring while trying not to run in to help Dean. When Braun once again started twisting Dean's head he reached up and started pulling on the larger man's beard hard but it didn't help. Braun was just manhandling Dean with his strength, twisting his head and neck into a painful angle that was making Iris's neck hurt in sympathy, and slamming him to the mat repeatedly.

"Stop it! Stop twisting his neck like that!"

The expression on Braun's face looked as though he didn't really want to be causing Dean so much pain, especially in front of Iris as he kept giving her these little apologetic looks, but Iris figured that Corbin had probably ordered him to do as much damage as possible. Braun used his hands, one on top of Dean's head and the other under his chin, to make Dean look up at him as he yelled in his face.

"When are you gonna learn?! The Shield is never gonna help you!"

He then slapped Dean hard across the face with his full strength and Dean hit the ground before scrambling into the corner.

"Dean!"

Iris was screaming at Dean to get up…to move…to just get out of the damn way. When Braun stepped into his space again Dean slapped him back and was then tossed into the middle of the ring like a sack of potatoes…he actually bounced a couple of times after landing.

"Shit…Come on love…please…"

Braun lifted Dean by his throat and went to go for another power-slam but Dean held on with a death grip and locked in a choke-hold around Braun's neck while Iris cheered him on…until Braun threw Dean over his own body backwards and he hit the mat again. Dean went for Braun's leg again and then got him into the corner to hit him with some hard forearms only to get knocked down when he tried to run at Braun…and then Braun jumped down and landed his big booted foot in the middle of Dean's back. Iris ran to that side of the ring and tried to get Dean to look at her but he was lost in his own little world of pain and fight responses.

"Dean? Are you ok love? Please talk to me here…tell me you're ok…"

Braun grabbed Dean's head and twisted it to the side again before lifting him by his throat to sit on top of the turnbuckle but when he went for another power-slam Dean stuck his thumb in the big man's eye to give himself a breather. When Braun came running at him he pulled the top rope down so Braun went flying out of the ring and into the barricade. Braun almost immediately climbs back in and runs at Dean again only for Dean to move so Braun slams into the turnbuckle instead. Dean ran at Braun with a forearm blow and then a running dropkick, building some momentum up…and then he got caught again and a big fist slammed into his chest to drive him to the mat once more. Dean barely managed to pull off a Dirty Deeds and went for the cover but Braun kicked out at a count of two. Braun rolled out of the ring to rest against the barricade so Dean pulled a suicide dive to hit him in the face. Dean launched himself at Braun with fists flying and then when Braun tried to run him into the side of the ring he moved and shoved Braun into the steel steps. Iris moved in a little closer to try and check on Dean but the two men made it back into the ring before she could and then Braun slammed Dean into the mat hard, but Dean managed to roll himself out of the ring entirely…only to have Braun follow him. Iris watched in absolute horror as he slammed into Dean like a freight train and then threw him into the barricade before tossing him back into the ring and giving him another power-slam.

"Enough! Just stop it! He can't even stand up! Leave him the hell alone!"

Suddenly Roman's music is blasting through the arena as he comes storming down the ramp, giving Iris a sharp nod to tell her he's got this now. Dean manages to get himself into the corner but he can't manage to pull himself up just yet so he lays there while Roman climbs onto the apron and into the ring where he gives Braun a superman punch which then has the ref calling the match in favor of Braun as a DQ on behalf of Dean.

Iris crawls into the ring and leans over Dean, trying to check him for injuries, her hands gently running across his skin and noting every hiss of breath, every wince that followed her touch.

"It'll be ok Dean…I'll take care of you…oh god…ok…stay calm…we'll be ok…"

Roman went for a second Superman punch only to get caught but he slipped out of the power-slam attempt and then gave Braun a boot to the face. Braun then turned right into a flying knee to the face from Seth and the two men shared a look before they drove Braun out of the ring entirely through the ropes. The two stared Braun down as he backed up the ramp but Seth kept looking back to check on Dean and Iris who was trying to help Dean struggle to his feet. Dean had one hand clutching his back in pain and the other holding Iris close to his chest as if to reassure himself that she hadn't been hurt. As Braun made it to the stage Drew and Dolph came out with Corbin hot on their heels…and he had words to share as always.

"No, no, no, this isn't happening. This is not the Shield's show…this is my show…"

While Corbin was talking Dean managed to stumble over to Seth who wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stay upright. Dean threw his good arm across Seth's shoulders and Roman had a hand gripping Dean's other arm around his bicep to lend his own strength. Iris was in front of Dean with her back to the stage, her hands shaking where she had them on either side of Dean's face. Roman and Seth could see the tears flowing down her cheeks as all of the fear and emotion from watching him be destroyed in the ring finally hit her all at once.

"…And since you two…can't let Dean fight his battles on his own…you're gonna get your chance."

Roman let go of Dean's arm so Iris could press herself into his side a bit and gave Corbin an unhappy look that was mirrored by Seth and Dean, though Dean's face was far angrier than either of his brothers at that point since he had noticed how upset Iris was thanks to all of this.

"Later tonight it's Seth Rollins…versus Drew McIntyre…and Roman Reigns…you're gonna face Dolph Ziggler right now!"

Roman looked decidedly unimpressed and turned to check on Dean who was finally able to stand without leaning on Seth, but Dean was not in a great mood at this point. He stumbled back down to his knees again and Seth bent over to talk to him and make sure he was ok, but Dean wasn't really paying much attention. Seth and Iris managed to work together to help Dean out of the ring and Dean stumbled his way backstage to the medical room with Iris so he could get checked out while Roman went up against Drew. By the time Seth caught up to them Dean had an ice pack on his upper arm and had just scared the guy away that was trying to check on him. Dean was mostly muttering that he was fine, it was fine, in response to Seth's questions until he just snapped a bit in his frustration.

"You alright man?"

"I'm fine."

"That was a fight out there, you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Look, I know its fine…you were doing great out there…"

Seth paused as Dean threw the bag of ice against the wall where it burst and sent the cubes flying all over the place. Iris jumped back, wide-eyed at the outburst from who she now knew was Mox.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…relax dude. Look, it's about the war not the battle ok? Roman came out when he had to."

"Yeah…yeah, he sure did."

Dean's face was not one of happiness or gratitude at Roman having come out to rescue him and Seth was looking at him in disbelief and confusion. Seth watched Dean rub his hands over his face and he could practically feel the frustration rolling off of his brother. When Seth spoke again his voice was low and soft and he sounded a bit hurt that Dean was so angry with them for saving him.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were ok…"

"You know, it's funny…I could be Intercontinental Champion right now."

Dean walked away from a very confused Seth who looked at the still upset female in the room, neither of them realizing the whole scene had been played out on the Titantron for the entire arena to see. Roman looked just as confused as Seth did but Dolph was looking rather smug. Roman tried to make it a title match but Corbin shot that down and told Roman he would not be having ANY title matches until the Crown Jewel event. After Roman won he went up on the corner ropes to show off his title and noticed a little girl in the audience waving at him so he blew her a kiss before heading backstage. Once backstage Roman found Seth and Iris, who was curled into Seth's chest and crying.

"Babygirl…look at me…he's gonna be ok. Dean's a tough little shit…this won't break him Babygirl."

"I was so afraid for him Roman…he could barely stand up…and the way he kept twisting Dean's head and neck like that…I just…I was afraid he'd get hurt and sent home again…and then I'd be stuck here without him…"

"Sweetheart…breathe…come on now…you've gotta calm down…you're hyperventilating…"

"She'd having a panic attack Seth…I'm gonna go find Dean…just keep talking to her and try to get her to calm down and breathe before she passes out."

Roman spends the entire next match, Rhonda Rousey versus Ruby Riott, looking for Dean. The Riott Squad comes backstage and sees the state Iris is in and Liv goes over to her, holding out one of the Jolly Ranchers she keeps in her pockets and offering Iris a friendly smile.

"Whatever it is…just know that it will pass and it will all be ok again. You'll see."

Seth noticed Liv's bubblegum pink hair and somehow it looked really good on her. When he said as much she gave him a decidedly flirtatious look as she flipped it over her shoulder and walked off with her friends.

Roman finally finds Dean leaning on a crate of metal chairs and holding his lower back, wincing and hissing in pain with every move he makes. Roman walks up behind him but Dean seems to be oblivious to his presence.

"Look man, last week was…it was funny but…this week we don't know if you're serious or not man. I just wanna know if you're alright?"

Dean seemed to be ignoring Roman entirely, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking both in pain and irritated now.

"Ambrose! Are you alright man?"

Roman placed his hand on Dean's chest but Dean hissed in a breath so he removed it as Dean finally turned to him.

"I'm fine. We're good, we're all good…it's fine. I had him out there. I could have put him away."

"You might have…but you could've also gotten hurt. What are we gonna do in Australia without you huh?"

Dean's face took on an expression of disbelief and a sort of dark amusement and Roman had a sudden thought that maybe that hadn't been the right way to word things. He might be saying everything was fine but it was pretty clear that everything was NOT fine.

"You know…if I wasn't such a nice guy…I might…be Universal Champion right now."

Once again Dean started away to leave a confused and concerned team mate in his wake but Roman wasn't done yet.

"Dean! It ain't just me and Seth ya know? When you walked away from Seth earlier you left Iris behind and she's currently having a damn panic attack while Seth is trying his best to reassure her that you're crazy ass is ok."

Dean hadn't turned around when Roman spoke and after he was done Dean kept walking…but not towards where Roman had come from or where Iris was. Roman just watched Dean walk away and then hung his head down to look at the floor while trying to figure out what was going on in his brother's head and what this meant for the rest of them. He was also worried about Iris so he decided to go back to where he'd left her with Seth only to find Seth by himself.

"Where the hell is Iris?"

"She said she had to do something and just ran off…Roman…I'm worried man…about both of them. Whatever's going on with him is affecting her too…she's an emotional wreck Roman…"

"I know…I know…I just don't know how to help…"

Out in the ring Charly mentioned October being Breast Cancer Awareness month and a clip was played on the Titantron to announce the partnership of the WWE with the Susan G. Komen foundation to try and raise money with the goal of halving the number of breast cancer deaths in the US by 2026. Charly introduced a few special guests which included a ten year survivor who was cheered loudly by the fans.

Braun, Drew, and Dolph are shown on the Titantron backstage…Dolph pacing in the background while Drew just stared blankly ahead, not moving a muscle.

"I'm telling you guys…I'm telling you I can feel it…you saw the look, in Dean Ambrose's eyes…you saw it tonight! This is gonna be the very last night…the very last time you see the Shield as one. I can feel it."

Braun spoke up next but he wasn't looking at either of his 'team mates' but at something behind Drew, though neither man was really looking at Braun so they didn't notice his stare.

"You know I think Ambrose would fit in perfectly here. Despite the fact that I destroyed him earlier…he's a tough bastard…when he's not facin me…well he's a winner…and that's what we need here…we need winners. I need you to go out and WIN against Seth Rollins tonight…and we DON'T need any weak links."

Braun stopped talking as Iris stepped out of the shadows behind Drew and stood in front of the three men, all three of their eyes widening at how distraught she still looked. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she still had the tracks down her face from her tears. They could all tell that she was very clearly still upset as her breathing was still uneven and when she spoke her voice was shaking as badly as her hands.

"Why? What the hell did Dean do to you three that was so horrible? Why are you trying to screw with his head like this? Why did YOU try to destroy him? What the hell did I DO to deserve having to watch that?! Do you have any idea what that was like? Have you ever had to watch someone you love get hurt like that right in front of you…knowing you couldn't do a DAMN THING?! I don't get it…I just can't…I can't…can't breathe…"

Her chest was heaving, gasping for air that wasn't coming to her as her throat closed up and her body started to sway. Drew recognized the symptoms of a massive panic attack and managed to get his arms under her just in time to keep her from hitting the concrete floor as she passed out.

"What the hell?"

"Panic attack…Dolph…go get a medic…now…I'm not carryin her through the arena after she's passed out like that. Tell 'em ta bring oxygen for her. Braun…go find Corbin…tel 'im she's in no state to compete tonight."

The two men left Iris with Drew and set out to do as he said since he clearly had experience with this. Drew gently laid Iris on the floor and rolled his jacket up to put it under her head a makeshift pillow. He looked at her with concern as the cameraman finally walked away. As soon as Dolph returned with the medic Drew headed out to the ring where Seth was already waiting for him. He got up in Seth's face and spoke in a low tone to tell him what had happened to Iris…all because the Shield couldn't look after her properly.

"I told her before she deserves better than the three of you Rollins."

When it looked like Seth was about to "Burn it Down" and hit his big kick move Dolph came racing out and ran through the ring, but he never touched Seth…the distraction, however, was enough for Drew to hit his Claymore kick and knock Seth out to get the pin and win the match. Drew didn't look entirely pleased with the assist but when Dolph started attacking Seth he joined in and helped…and then Roman was running down into the ring to come to Seth's aide. When Braun came out it distracted Roman enough for Drew to knock him down and just when it appeared to be a three on two fight Dean came racing out with an axe handle in hand, taking out Braun and then Drew before chasing Dolph out of the ring only to get railroaded into the barricade by Braun. Braun rolled him into the ring and then Seth stacked Braun only to get a kick to the face from Dolph who then got leapt on by Dean…and then Dean got taken down by the other two. Dolph held Dean up and hit a ZigZag at the same time Drew did his Claymore kick to leave Dean out on the mat as they went after Roman and offered him up to Braun for a massive power-slam. The three men then stood over where Dean and Seth's heads were close to each other, looking down at them and then mocking the Shield with a fist bump over Dean and Seth's bodies.

The three victorious men returned backstage and stopped by the medic's room to see Iris lying on one of the padded tables with an oxygen mask over her face. Dolph seemed pretty shaken by how weak she looked just lying there like that when she was normally a little firecracker.

"She looks so much smaller…more fragile…"

"She's too pale…this was more than just a panic attack…somethin else is wrong with her."

Corbin came to talk to them so they left the area, Drew vowing silently to himself to check in on her again before the end of the show. After they left Finn and Bayley went inside and Bayley almost started crying while Finn was wondering where in the hell the Shield was and why they weren't by her side already.

"Jesus Lass…what the hell happened to ye?"

"Finn? Is she gonna be ok? She looks so…pale and weak…"

"I hope so…but where in the hell are Dean and his brothers? Shouldn't they be with her by now?"

"I would think…we have to go…my match is next."

"We'll come check on her again after you win."

As they headed to the entrance a little video package was shown on the Titantron of Finn and Bayley telling Alicia and Jinder that they're going to lose in their Mixed Match Challenge match. Alicia and Jinder had their own video right behind that one of Jinder trying to tone down Alicia's craziness…unsuccessfully.

Finn came to the stage first and did his arms in the air thing before Bayley came out to join him, Finn even did her little dance with her which was adorable. Next Jinder came out with his little side-kick before Alicia came out behind them…Jinder trying to get Alicia to calm down and "Shanti" but her crazy was on full display as usual. Towards the end of the match Jinder tried to grab Bayley's leg and then she kicked him through the ropes, then Finn came over and took him down with a sling blade move. Bayley turned into an attack from Alicia but turned it into a Bayley-to-belly and pinned Alicia for the win. Finn was in the ring before Bayley even stood up and she stood up right into a hug. Finn raised Bayley's hand and Bayley could be seen making the "crazy" finger twirl in reference to Alicia before celebrating a bit more with Finn.

The two made it backstage and then ran to the medical room, nearly tripping over each other on the way there. Iris still hadn't moved and Bayley started to actually feel fear for her friend as she asked the doctor what was wrong.

"Doctor? Why is she like this? What happened to her?"

"She had multiple panic attacks…rather severe panic attacks. She wasn't getting enough air into her body which caused her to lose consciousness…but she has another underlying condition that I need to discuss with her, and her alone. I can assure you she will be just fine given a little time and the proper care."

"I'll be taking care of her Doc. She's in no state to travel to Australia just yet so she'll stay with me and my brother for a night or two before we take her over there."

Bayley was staring at the Undertaker with a mix of fear and awe that had Finn snorting and poking her in the side, not that she even seemed to notice.

"Shouldn't someone tell Dean and the other two what's going on?"

It was Drew McIntyre who answered Bayley's question, much to her and Finn's surprise. He seemed genuinely concerned over Iris's well-being and Bayley wondered why he seemed to suddenly care.

"He's not even here…he hasn't even come to check on her once since walking away from her and Seth earlier. I found out from one of the techs that she's had four bloody panic attacks tonight, each one progressively worse than the one before it…and he hasn't tried to find her once."

HBK, Shawn Michaels, went out to the ring to run his mouth about the showdown between Triple H and the Undertaker…saying Taker made it personal even though he technically started it by going out to talk about it at all. When he starts telling Kane that if he interferes he'll get some sweet chin music Kane's music blasts out but he doesn't come out…and then he's in the ring behind Shawn. As soon as Shawn turned around he got a right hand to the face and then the bell toll came and the arena went dark. The Undertaker was here. Triple H came out to save Shawn and they ended up getting a double choke slam courtesy of the Brothers of Destruction. Taker was getting out of the ring but Triple H tried to get back up and got a Tombstone Pile-driver instead. Taker and Kane walked up the ramp together and stopped at the top to look back at the ring over their shoulders and then raise a fist each in their signature. Taker was in a foul mood thanks to what had been going on backstage with Iris so he was swift and brutal in his attack. As soon as they were backstage they went back to the medical room where the three Shield members had finally shown up. Taker grabbed Dean by the collar and pinned him to the wall, seething at him in his anger.

"I don't know what your problem is tonight Ambrose but you need to figure out what's really important before you lose her. You walked away from her when she was clearly upset and she ended up having multiple panic attacks…"

"Four…if yer wondering Ambrose."

"She passed out and would have hit the concrete if not for one of YOUR enemies catching her and getting her the help she needed. Where the hell were YOU when she needed you? Feeling sorry for yourself? I don't know what the hell she sees in you to make her love you so deeply…but you don't deserve her. She won't be able to travel for a couple of days so she's staying with me until then…and you…"

"Back the fuck off Undertaker. I am NOT afraid of you old man. Get the fuck outta my face, and outta my way."

Dean shoved past Taker and slammed the medical room door behind him, just in time to see Iris's eyes finally flutter open. Her hand reached out to him and he slumped into a chair next to her, taking her hand in both of his and starting up a stream of apologies for not being there, for not helping her. Her hand slipped out of his and cupped his cheek as she tried to take the mask off her face.

"Darlin…leave that on till the Doc says it's ok…"

"I'm fine…at least…I will be…eventually…I just…I need you…I needed you and…and you weren't there…"

"I know Darlin…and I'm so sorry…I should have been by your side…I shouldn't have stormed off in anger and left you…not when I knew you were upset."

"Miss Copeland?"

"Yeah Doc?"

"I need to speak with you regarding the root cause of your passing out and panic attacks tonight."

"No…no you do not…I already know. My own doctor called me before the show started…I already know…"

Iris started crying again and Dean looked at the doctor for a clue as to what the hell was going on with his girl but the man shook his head at him.

"I can't tell you anything Mr. Ambrose…only she can. Miss Copeland? If you give me your doctor's name I can coordinate with him to make sure you get the care and meds you need."

"Thank you…here's his…card."

Iris handed a business card to the doctor and the man nodded before going to call her doctor immediately. While he was gone Dean looked at Iris and held her face in his hands.

"Darlin? What's going on? Are you sick? Are you dying? What is it Darlin?"

"I can't…Dean it hurts too much…"

Dean's shoulder rolled and Moxley took over since Dean couldn't handle seeing her so distraught and unable to fix it. Mox was a little better at dealing with it and getting her to talk to them.

"Princess…look at me. Tell us what's wrong Princess…we can't fix it if we don't know what it is."

"You can't fix it Mox…no one can fix this…I'm fucking broken!"

"What do you mean Princess? How are you broken? I don't understand?"

I'm afraid to tell you…you'll want to leave me…"

"Never Princess…we will never want to leave you. We were angry and stupid tonight but we would never…NEVER…leave you…no matter what…I promise."

"Mox…I'm…oh god…I can't…I can't ever…Doc!"

The doctor had come back over after finishing the conversation with her doctor back home and gathering the meds and supplies she'd need to recover.

"Miss Copeland…you need to try and keep your stress down so as not to have another panic attack."

"I know…I can't…he needs…needs to know…I can't…can't say it…please…tell him…tell him for me…"

The doctor sighed and led Dean away from her a few feet so she wouldn't have to hear it all again, fearing it might trigger another attack.

"What the hell is going on Doc? Is she dying?"

"No…she's not dying. When she went home for a bit last week she went to her regular doctor for a checkup…apparently he called her before the show and told her what I found out in her medical record. Mr. Ambrose…she was just told tonight that she can never have a child of her own. Her womb is what the medical world refers to as "hostile"…which means that perm can't survive long enough to make it to where they need to go…at all. She'd understandably very upset by this news and I'm honestly surprised it wasn't discovered until now."

"She said this was the first time she'd seen her doctor in years due to travelling a lot with a busy schedule…fuck…no wonder she was upset after the phone call…what do I need to do to take care of her?"

"She'll need to rest tonight and most of tomorrow to make sure she doesn't have another panic attack. Her regular doctor and I worked out some meds to help her. These are anti-anxiety pills that will not counteract her other medication."

"The stuff for her IED…good…so what do they do?"

"They help keep her anxiety levels down to try and prevent the panic from even starting. She'll need to take on every night at the same time, I'll be giving her the first one before you leave here tonight. She can fly to Australia for the Super Showdown but I strongly suggest she take it easy and not wrestle for a few days at least. This inhaler is in case she actually has a panic attack and can't stop it on her own, just make her inhale while squeezing the pump and it will send a muscle relaxant mist to her throat to keep her airway open and allow her to breathe."

"Anything else?"

"Just try to keep her calm and relaxed as much as possible for the next few days at least. Nothing strenuous, nothing that can cause stress or anxiety. It won't take much, especially over the next 24 hours, to trigger another attack."

"Got it Doc…thanks. So…can I take her back to the hotel now?"

"She can go. If she has an attack or you two have any questions just call me."

"Sure thing Doc. Come on Princess…let's get you back to the hotel and into bed alright?"

"You…you still want me Mox?"

"Of course I do Princess…I told you before that you're my whole world now…you're my home and I love you. I'm not going to leave over something like this Princess. So you and I will never have our own rug rats…that's ok. Can you imagine a little version of my crazy ass runnin around here? Yeah…I thought so Princess…besides…if we decide down the road that we want kids we can always adopt one that needs a home."

"Mox…"

Iris started crying softly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He picked her up as gently as possible and let the Doc loop a small plastic bag over his wrist with the pills the inhaler, and a pamphlet about how to assist someone with a panic attack. He carried her out of the room to face the circle of concerned friends waiting outside but a harsh glare from him silenced any questions befpre they could start up.

"Not a word…any of you. Any more stress could start another attack. If she decides to tell any of you what else is goin on that's HER choice…and only hers. If she doesn't wanna tell you that's her choice too. All you need to know is that she's not sick, she's not hurt, and she's not dyin…she'll be fine. I'm takin my Princess back to the hotel so she can take her meds and get some much needed sleep now. Roman…Seth…you two idiots comin or are you walkin back to the hotel?"

"Right behind you Uce."

"Pretty sure Mox is out Roman."

"I know he is Seth…he's the only one that calls her Princess."

Roman and Seth followed Dean to the car, grabbing all of their bags on the way out. Taker was concerned but he knew he had to respect her choices, even if he disagreed with them. He and Kane left and then Finn and Bayley went to their car as well to go back to the hotel. Drew watched as Iris left with the Shield and still thought she deserved better. Dolph and Braun came up behind him and both looked concerned about her as well.

"How is she Drew?"

"Not entirely sure…all I've managed to figure out so far is that the panic attacks were triggered by stress…the stress was caused by something she found out before the show and compounded by Dean getting hurt. Let's come to an agreement right here and now…even though we're feuding with the Shield…we keep an eye on her during the match on Saturday. If she looks like she's shaking or swaying again one of us will steady her if one of them isn't close enough. Deal?"

"Deal."

The other two spoke their agreement in unison, none of them wanting to see anything really bad happen to her.

"She's too good for them Drew."

"Agreed…but we cannot force her to walk away."

Meanwhile the Shield had made it to the hotel and gotten Iris into her and Dean's bed. Jon had come to the front as soon as they walked into the room, laying her gently on the bed. He looked at Roman and Seth who both looked about as bad as he felt…but it was Seth who spoke up first.

"I failed her tonight…I should have made her stay with me instead of letting her run off…she wouldn't have gone near them…she would have been safe with me…"

"Seth…we all fucked up little brother…but we can take care of her now and make it up to her. Right Uce?"

"Yeah…"

"What did the Doc say Dean? What else is going on that you aren't telling anyone?"

"Dean?"

"It's me, Baby."

"Jon…hi love…its ok…you can tell them…I trust them…"

"I do to Baby. Get some sleep now."

Jon looked at Seth and Roman and made a sharp head motion towards the door to their room, so the three of them went over there to talk.

"What the hell is going on Jon?"

"Don't…don't snap at me…I'm not…I'm not like Dean and Mox…I can't handle that."

"Sorry Jon…I'm just worried about her…and you three too…but especially her right now."

"It's ok Seth…I get it. She uh…remember when she went home for a bit and said she went and got a check-up with her Doc?"

"Yeah…what about it. He found out something and called her before the show to tell her about it…that's why she was upset when she came back inside…she can't…she can't ever have kids…"

"What? Why? How?"

Seth? Words little brother…but I'm kind of curious too Uce…that's kind of a big deal for a woman."

"I know…she was so afraid we would leave her because of it…I think Mox managed to fix that fear though…I hope…Doc said her uh…womb is hostile…sperm can't get far before dying…"

"Damn Uce…poor Babygirl…"

"That explains why she lost it so bad at ringside…why she had the panic attacks…she was already upset before even going out there."

"I'm uh…I'm gonna get back to her now…"

Jon returned to Iris's side to find her fast asleep so he crawled into the bed with her, smiling softly when she curled into her usual spot against his side and chest. Roman and Seth sat in their room in shock, trying to process the information they'd been trusted with.

"She's going to need all our love and support Seth…something like this is a huge blow for a woman. It can cause severe depression and worse. I don't wanna see that happen to her."

"Neither do I Roman…she's special man…besides, if anything ever happens to her our brother will go fucking mental."

"Probably true…"

"If she decides to tell Finn and Bayley they'll help…hell they'll probably help even without knowing any details."

"Let's get some sleep for now and we'll see what needs to be done in the morning alright?"

"Yeah…good plan Roman…goodnight man."

"Goodnight Seth."

The next day the first thing Iris did was call her big brother and tell him everything. He'd seen her panic attack on the TV and tried calling her but her phone had been off all night so she never got the call. He promised her that if she needed him he could be on the next flight out at any time which managed to get her to smile a bit.

"I'll be ok Addie…I have Dean, and Seth, and Roman…and Finn, and Bayley…and Taker, and even Kane. I have a lot of friends here that will help me Addie…I just…I always dreamed of getting married and having kids…and now that can't happen."

"Says who Darlin? Just b/c you can't give birth to any kids doesn't mean you can't raise any. I told you yesterday…well…Mox told you yesterday…if we decide we want kids at some point down the road we can just adopt a couple of them that need a good home. We're not walking away from you over this Darlin…not for anything in the world. They could offer me the championship right this second…but if it meant choosing between you or the belt I'd choose you every time Darlin."

"Dean…you see love? This right here is why I don't listen to anyone trying to tell me I should have someone better. I don't want anyone else but you my crazy love."

The two shared a sweet kiss until they heard Adam protesting through the phone that he didn't want to hear his little baby sister making out over the phone. Iris giggled at her brother and told him she'd call him back later before hanging up the phone on his protesting.

"Now…where were we love?"

"Nope…no sex today Darlin?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Doc said nothing strenuous today."

"Well then fuck him."

"I'd rather not Darlin…not my type."

She blinked at him in shock and then burst into a fit of giggles at his silliness. This was how Roman and Seth found the two when they came through the joint door and Seth smiled at hearing her giggles.

"Hey little sister. How you feeling today?"

"Better Seth…still a bit upset but…Dean reminded me of something Mox said last night so…not all bad."

"What did Mox say last night Uce?"

"Mox told her that if we decide to have kids later on that we can just adopt a couple of them."

His brothers stared at him in open-mouthed shock, though Seth's mouth was more like a landed fish really. Neither of them had ever heard Dean even consider kids before.

"What? Why are you two lookin at me like that?"

"You…you actually want kids man?"

"I never said I was opposed to having them…I just didn't want to have any surprise kids I hadn't planned on is all."

"Wait a sec…you gotta be married to adopt kids Dean."

"I know that Seth...and we'll get there eventually…when the time is right for us."

"Dean? You mean that? You…you would actually want to marry me?"

"Of course Darlin…you think I'm gonna let any other man come in and try to take you away from me? Nope…not gonna happen."

"Well damn Uce…look at you all grown up and mature."

"Fuck you Roman."

"Well…it was nice while it lasted Roman."

"Fuck you too Seth."

Iris got a mischievous look on her face as Dean turned to curse at his brothers and slapped his ass twice, making him yelp and jump into the air before looking at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"The hell was that for darlin?"

"You said the word I'm not supposed to use…turnabout is fair play Dean."

Dean just stared at her, eyes wide and mouth open, while Roman and Seth were leaning against each other to keep from falling over due to laughing so hard they could barely stand.

"You…where the hell were you all my life?"

"In Canada…"

"Come here you…"

"Uh-uh…you said no sex b/c the Doc said I can't do anything "strenuous" today so you're just going to have to become friends with your hand again for today."

Between her words and the incredulous look Dean gave her…Roman and Seth were sitting on the floor clutching their stomachs.

"It ain't that funny you two hyenas."

"Yes…it is…man…you…cock-blocked…yourself."

Roman wasn't even trying to form words while Seth was trying to get his out between his laughing. Iris giggled right along with them until Dean gave up and joined in. It wasn't all smooth sailing and laughter…Iris ended up in tears several times during the day when she saw parents with their kids at the hotel, but Dean would distract her with kisses and dry her tears. To Seth it was almost sickeningly adorable how sweet Dean was with her…but he was happy for them to have each other.

The day after that they had to fly over to Australia to start preparing for the Super Showdown event. Iris had to face the roster again and she was nervous after several of them had seen her have several panic attacks and pass out, but when they got to the gym everyone was using she was greeted warmly and many of the others asked how she was doing. Bayley hugged her like an octopus and was nearly crying she was so happy to see her and Iris hugged her back.

"Thanks Bayley…you give the second best hugs."

"Second best? Who gives better hugs than me?"

Iris looked over to where Dean was using the bench press with Roman as his spotter and Bayley giggled. Finn joined them and wondered what all the giggling was about.

"Oh…now I see. I can allow that one. Hi Finn."

"Hello Bayley. How are you two lovely ladies on this fine sunny day?"

"I'm alright Finn…just dealing with a personal issue that caused me a lot of stress…and then Dean was being hurt and they've been screwing with his head and I just…kind of lost it a bit."

"It's understandable Lass…everyone has a limit…and when you hit it bad things happen. At least this time you didn't throw furniture around."

Iris had the grace to blush as the other two laughed. She decided she could trust these two and led them into a corner away from everyone else.

"I wanted to tell you guys this but you need to keep it between us for now…only myself and the Shield…and my brother of course…know any of this. The thing that trigger the spike in anxiety and triggered that whole mess the other night…well…I found out from my doctor back home…I can't have kids…the odds of even getting pregnant are astronomical because my body will basically kill the sperm before they ever make it inside. It just…honestly, it really sucks…"

"Oh my gosh…Iris…"

Bayley pulled Iris into a tight hug and they just held each other for a bit, Finn wrapping his arms around both women who were now openly crying. Dean glanced over after he finished his set and took in the scene before realizing that she must have told them, otherwise Bayley wouldn't be crying like that most likely.

"How did Dean take it Lass?"

"Really well…I'd been so afraid he'd want to leave me but he shot that fear down really fast. He said that…even if we can't have our own…we can always adopt later on…and he even said that someday he wants us to be married…when we're ready for that step."

"Aww…that's great news…see? It wasn't all horrible. So…yeah…it sucks to not be able to have your own…but think of it this way…there are a lot of kids out there that have no home…no family…they need a place to call their own and people to love and care for them…and you can do that."

"Thanks Bayley…you're the best. You're not half bad either Finn."

"Thanks Lass…I'm touched…really…"

His sarcasm had Iris giggling as Drew walked past their little corner and stopped in his tracks, looking at her with concern.

"How are ye lass? No more attacks?"

"Nope…I'm good. Doc put me on some anti-anxiety meds to keep the levels manageable so I'm ok. Thank you for helping me, I could have been hurt if you hadn't caught me."

"I told ye before lass, I didn't intend to hurt ye…I just have a wee bit of a temper problem."

"I get it…believe me. I have one of my own…ask Finn here."

"Aye…she throws furniture when she's angry."

"It was ONE time Finn."

"It was twice in the same night lass…and ya nearly nailed me in the arse with a damned axe handle."

This had Bayley doubled over in laughter at the mental image that gave her while Iris just shrugged, completely unrepentant.

"I warned you to stay outside the room…not my fault you chose not to listen."

Drew snorted softly and went to join Dolph and Braun who asked how Iris was doing so he told them what he'd seen and heard while over there. He was glad she seemed to be no worse for wear after Monday's insanity, and he noticed Dean was keeping a much closer eye on her now than he had on Monday night…as were Seth and Roman.

"At least they seem to be watching over her again."

"Aye…Dean seems particularly watchful over her."

They watched as Dean let Roman spot Seth so he could sweep Iris into a kiss, earning a happy little laugh from her as she kissed him back. The two sat on the floor and Dean assumed a sit ups position with Iris sitting on his feet and every time he came up he kissed her and she giggled. Drew snorted at the sight while Dolph huffed out a little laugh.

"That's almost nauseating…"

"It's kind of cute Drew…at least he's making her happy."

"He fucked up on Monday and he's tryin to make it up to her."

"Well from the look of things Braun…he's doing a good job of it…right Drew?"

"Yeah…"

Roman glanced over at Dean and Iris in time to see one of the kisses and he just barked out a laugh that startled Seth and almost made him drop the bar.

"The hell Roman?"

"Sorry Seth…look."

Seth looked where roman was pointing and then made an "aww" kind of sound because honestly that was pretty damn cute. Dean and Iris seemed to be in their own little world, completely oblivious to the rest of the gym and only paying attention to each other. When dean finished his sit ups Iris asked him to help her with some pull ups next so he agreed. They ended up using the same pull up bar with his hands on the outsides of hers. Every time they pulled up Dean would kiss her and he didn't care what anyone thought as long as she kept smiling and giggling and being happy.

"You know…this is pretty good motivation…all these sweet little kisses you're giving me."

"Kind of the point Darlin…that and hearing that little giggle of yours every time."

"I can't help it…you're being adorably sweet."

"That's because I'm so very much in love with you Darlin."

They spent the next couple of morning with the same routine, motivating each other through their workouts while their friends watched on in amusement. All the while the Super Showdown was looming in the background like a dark cloud.

A/N: And there's chapter 9…so much drama…I actually just had a friend from college tell me a few days ago that she has this…hostile uterus thing…there are ways to fix it but Iris went into panic first and ask questions later mode…much like I do lol. I spent the entire episode on the edge of my seat with Dean and his volatile little temper. I actually jumped when he threw that ice bag at the wall…poor Seth looked like a confused little puppy who couldn't understand why the other puppy was angry lol.


	10. Unity and Love or More Cracks?

Rainbow Edge

A/N: So this chapter will cover the Super Showdown and the following Raw. Might I just say how bad-ass our boys looked coming down the stairs with those black masks? Especially Dean…good Lord I was fanning myself like a mini tornado lol. That man could make a paper sack look sexy I swear. Also…fair warning…there be much drama ahead lol.

Vampirezdarkgurl: Agreed. I love all three of my Shield boys, heel or face, together or apart. They were a great heel stable and I miss them being the badasses they were meant to be, especially Dean.

Brookeworm3: I'm quite the opposite and have no desire to have children and yet I've been told I'm very fertile so I'm just like…looking at the doctor like other people watch horror films lol.

DarkDragonessFlies: Finn and Dean are ties as my second favorite all-time wrestlers…Taker has top spot though and always will. To me those three are heels, yes, but I can't imagine that seeing a woman pass out from a panic attack would be something any of them could just ignore lol. I've been watching bits and pieces of the challenge but not the whole thing. Some of it's been pretty darn funny though. WWE needs to just toss out the strict scripting and let the wrestlers do what they do best, especially those who came up from the Indy circuit because they rock the mics.

Peace486: I can't wait either lol. I'm as clueless as you guys as to what happens next b/c I literally just go with the flow like Dean does in the ring lol. I'm loving Dean and Iris so much…I think she may be one of my favorite OC creations so far.

Chapter 10 – Unity and Love or More Cracks?

"Alright boys…what's the plan for tonight?"

"The plan is we go out there, we kick their asses, and then we go celebrate Darlin."

Iris face-palmed at Dean's response and looked at Seth, hoping he had a better plan than that…sadly he did not. Seth just shrugged at her like he was agreeing with Dean's plan.

"Right then…what happens if they isolate one of you from the other two?"

"We'll figure it out as we go Sweetheart…it's not like we haven't beaten worse odds before."

Dean could tell Iris was starting to get a little too upset in her worry so he pulled her into a toe-curling kiss to distract her…which, of course, worked like a charm and had Seth snickering at her dazed expression. They decided to make a little film, just like they used to, and have some recent match clips added into it with little film glitches and they did it in a darkened hallway to add to the effect.

"Ambrose."

"Iris."

"Rollins."

"Reigns…and we're still here."

Dean spoke next saying, "We are…the four workhorses…of Monday Night Raw."

Roman added on, "Our Yard."

Then Seth said, "We are…unbreakable."

Dean's next addition was, "We…are one."

Iris added her own two cents in saying, "We…are a family."

Roman finished it out by adding, "We…are the Shield. Believe that."

They watched the promo air and felt very satisfied with how well it had turned out, and Iris mentioned that they all looked pretty badass. The four of them moved as one to their entrance spot when it was time, the boys ignoring the fans as they got their heads into the game but Iris had to stop and hug each of the kids they passed by. Her love of the fans was one of the main reasons they all loved her back so much.

"Whatever happens Darlin…be careful alright?"

"You too Dean. All of you…please be careful out there?"

"We will Sweetheart."

"Of course Babygirl."

"I'm always careful Darlin."

Dean received three identical looks of disbelief over that statement and he just shrugged with a chuckle because they all knew that was a lie. When their music hits the Shield enters down the stairs in their usual gear with the addition of solid black masks on their faces and Dean has a hood up, eerily similar to another entrance many years ago. Iris keeps getting distracted by the sight of Dean in that mask and hood, looking all dangerous and bad-ass, and she's positive he's smirking at her from underneath the mask because she can see the smug glint in his eyes.

The boys climb onto the apron of the ring, surrounding the three men inside, and remove their masks while Iris goes to stand close to the announcer's table for safety reasons. They climb into the ring and all hell breaks loose as Roman goes after Braun and Seth knocks Dolph out of the ring before going to help Dean with Drew. Soon enough Drew is outside the ring as well and the Shield gangs up on Braun. They get Braun outside the ring and Dean clears off the announcer's table, preparing for a Triple Power-bomb that doesn't happen because Dolph and Drew get involved.

Dolph gets Seth back into the ring and starts beating on him as the official rings the bell, then tags in Drew after he and Braun are done beating down Roman and Dean. The three men keep Seth in their corner and make frequent tags in and out to take turns beating him down. Dean is bouncing and seething in the Shield's corner after getting back up onto the apron while Roman is glaring and wanting desperately to save Seth. Iris is standing by Dean's feet, watching and worrying over Seth's well-being as he takes one nasty hit after another.

At one point Drew stretches Seth's arm out in the middle of the ring, taunting Dean and Roman with being unable to make the tag and help him but stops when he sees the tears forming in Iris's eyes and realizes she's getting upset over it. Later on Braun knocks Dean and Roman off the corner to prevent Seth from tagging either of them and Seth is once again isolated in the center of the ring. Drew drives Roman into the steel steps while Dolph drives Dean into the barricade until the ref catches onto them and starts giving them warnings to get back to their side of the ring. Iris kneels at Dean's side to try and get him back on his feet to be available for Seth to tag if he gets the chance and realizes that the attack has brought Mox out to the front and he's seething in anger.

Braun actually climbs up onto the top of the turnbuckle and jumps, while Iris stares in open-mouthed shock at seeing a man that big try to pull a high-flyer's move, aiming to land on poor Seth but Seth is barely able to roll out of the way in time. This gives Seth the time he needs to get to the corner where Mox has finally gotten back up, with Iris's help, and is able to make the tag just as Dolph tags in as well.

Mox unloads on Dolph, still angry for all of the mind games Dolph had tried to pull on him recently, and face plants him into the mat but Dolph kicks out of the pin attempt. At one point the two collide in mid-air while attempting the cross body move on each other, making Iris wince in sympathy and try to assess the damage done from outside the ring…all the while Drew watches her for signs of stress or panic. Dolph manages to tag in Drew who tries to keep Mox from getting to Roman, but he finally gets Drew down long enough to tag Roman into the match.

Roman seems to dominate drew but Drew does manage to get a boot to Roman's face. Roman counters that by trying to Superman Punch Drew but Drew moves and Roman punches Mox instead, knocking him off the apron and into the barricade while Iris starts to panic a bit. Roman power-bombs Drew and goes for the pin but Dolph breaks it, then Seth gets back into the mix by taking out Dolph and then all hell breaks loose with Seth and Roman taking the other team out momentarily. Iris is fussing over Mox who eventually manages to get his head back in the game and gives her a sweet kiss to reassure her that he's fine.

As Roman and Seth get back to their feet Braun, Drew, and Dolph surround them on the ring apron just like the Shield has always done to their enemies. Mox climbs up onto the fourth side, looking around at the enemy and his brothers with Iris standing by his feet looking up at him with a concerned and slightly panicky expression. Roman and Seth look nervous for a moment as Mox just looks around rubbing his beard, but then he charges through the ring to take out Braun. Again all hell breaks loose with the Shield dominating the other men in the ring until Drew is surrounded by them. When they get Drew up for the Triple Power-Bomb Braun spears all three of them at once and takes them all out.

Braun knocks Seth out of the ring, then knocks Roman to the outside, leaving Mox on his own as Dolph and Drew slide in like a pair of snakes. Braun leaves the ring and runs full-speed into Roman, then does the same to poor Seth, nearly flipping him a full 360 degrees. Dolph tries to pin Mox but he's still aware enough to kick out, making Iris cheer for a moment until Braun screamed at Dolph loud enough for the in-ring microphones to hear him loud and clear.

"Throw him out on the floor, I'll run his ass over!"

"NO!"

Dolph does exactly that, ignoring the loud scream from Iris as he tosses Mox through the ropes and out onto the floor at ringside. As Mox uses the steel steps to get himself up Braun charges at him, Iris watching in horror while Drew prepares to grab her if he needs to, but Roman comes flying out of nowhere with a massive spear to Braun that takes them both through the barricade. Iris runs to check on Roman as Dolph hits Mox with a super kick and then he and Drew roll him back into the ring. Once Iris is sure Roman is just winded, and probably a bit bruised, but not broken she turns back to the ring to see Drew and Dolph getting ready to do their combination move of Claymore kick and Zig Zag on Mox. Thankfully Seth kicks Drew out over the ropes but then Dolph super kicks Seth. Iris moves to check on Seth, who is pretty dazed, when Dolph turns around right into a Dirty Deeds by Mox who pins him for the win. As he gets up Mox's shoulder rolls and dean takes over again so Mox can go calm himself back down a bit.

Seth manages to use the ropes to pull himself into a seated position on the apron while Iris fusses over him for a moment. Dean makes his way past them while Seth smirks and laughs as he hugs Iris and kisses her forehead in a brotherly gesture. Dean goes over to Roman help him stand up, slinging one of Roman's arms over his own shoulders to take some of his weight while Seth comes to the other side of Roman and does the same. When they reach the ring Seth grabs his and Roman's title belts and then Roman leans himself against the ring for a breather. Seth hops up to sit on the apron next to Roman and Dean comes over to wrap his arms around Seth's head and plant a kiss to Seth's hair, which gets him a happy grin from Seth. Dean wraps an arm around Iris, pulling her into his side so he can lean down to kiss her softly. Roman and Seth put their fists out and Dean points to his own fist before joining it with theirs, and the three men then look at Iris with identical raised eyebrows which makes her giggle happily before adding her own small fist to the mix.

They help each other backstage and back to the hotel where they all collapse onto the sofa in Iris and Dean's room for a bit while she tends to their various injuries. Aside from a lot of bruising they seem to be unharmed which makes her breathe a sigh of relief. At this point Jon take over and pulls Iris onto his lap, nuzzling into her neck and planting tiny little kisses to the skin under his lips.

"Dean…"

"Not Dean, Baby."

"Jon…You ok?"

"We're all good Baby. Mox is still a little riled up but he'll settle down in a bit."

"Oh…maybe I can help him with that?"

Roman and Seth shared a look, Seth's eyes widening as Mox came out with a wicked little smirk playing on his lips.

"Nope…oh no you don't. We're still in the room guys."

"You can leave Seth…door's right over there."

"Really man? You can't keep it in your pants for a little while so we can all relax?"

"Nope. Not when I've got this gorgeous creature offering herself up to me…and just where do ya think you're goin Princess?"

Iris had left Mox's lap and fished something out of one of her bags before darting into the bathroom, leaving Mox to stare longingly at the door while Roman and Seth laughed at him.

"You've got it bad Uce."

"I know…wouldn't change it for the world though."

His brothers teased him a bit more until they heard the bathroom open and then none of them were laughing anymore. Roman raised an eyebrow at Iris, standing there completely unashamed in the doorway while Seth turned bright red as his jaw nearly unhinged itself. She had on a tight black lace dress that barely covered her ass and showed off her cleavage, underneath the black lace they could see little hints of the red lace lingerie she wore. Mox damn-near swallowed his tongue before launching himself from the couch and punning her against the wall with a low growl.

"I think you've been a bad influence on her Uce…"

"Roman…I think we need to leave now before clothes start flying…"

Roman looked at Mox's roaming hands and decided Seth was probably right…Mox wasn't going to wait much longer for them to leave and he honestly wouldn't be shocked if Mox tried to have sex right in front of them…she'd probably kick his ass for it after the fact but Mox would not really be bothered. Roman and Seth had barely close the door to their room behind them when they heard her laughing screams as Mox did who knows what to her in there.

"So…what do we do now? We both know sleep ain't gonna happen until Mox is out for the count."

"Movie?"

"Deadpool?"

"Yeah, sure Babyboy…knock yourself out."

Seth cheered and ran for his suitcase but Roman grabbed him around the waist with one arm and hauled him back before pushing him towards the bathroom.

"Shower first…movie after."

Seth pouted at him but a raised eyebrow had him heading to the bathroom, grumbling the entire way. Roman shook his head with a low, rumbling laugh.

"I work with children cleverly disguised as mature adults."

While Seth showered Roman called his wife to check up on her and their daughter and updated her on Iris and the boys. Galina had all-but adopted Iris and loved to mother her, Seth, and Dean whenever possible…though Dean rarely allowed it Seth seemed to blossom and preen like damned peacock under the attention. Iris was usually fine with it but sometimes she seemed to feed off of Dean's mood and let Seth take the full force of the mothering…which, again, Seth adored.

When Seth finally came out of the bathroom with his favorite towel tied around his waist Roman went in to take his turn. Seth travelled with his own towel and washed it whenever he did his laundry because he said hotel towels were always too scratchy for his skin…which usually ended up with Dean teasing him for being such a girl…and that usually led to the two of them brawling on the floor like a couple of kids on a playground until Roman broke them up.

By the time Roman was out of the shower Seth had changed into his pajama pants and was curled up on the sofa with the movie primed and ready to go. Roman huffed softly at him and ruffled his hair before slipping into his own pajama pants and sprawling across the other end of the sofa. By the time the credits were rolling both men were asleep with Roman's head topped back against the back of the sofa and Seth curled up with his head on Roman's thigh.

This was how Iris and Dean found them the next morning and Iris snapped a photo of them because they were just too adorable not to. Dean decided to be a little shit and slammed the door behind him which startled Seth enough that he yelped and ended up on the floor while Dean laughed at him. Roman was pinching the bridge of his nose while Iris patted his shoulder as Dean and Seth rolled around on the floor. Iris finally put a stop to it with two well-worded threats that had both men freezing before releasing each other as though they'd been burned.

"Dean…if you don't stop you're not getting sex for the next forty eight hours and Seth…You will not be allowed to Crossfit in that time frame either."

"Damn Babygirl…where were you the last five years I was putting up with this?"

"In Canada, training to be able to get here. So, any ideas on how tonight will go down?"

"They might leave us alone but I doubt it. Dolph lost the match to dean so the other two might be angry with him for that…or they might attack us…again. No telling how it might go down Sweetheart."

"He's right Darlin…but no matter what we'll protect you. All of us."

"I know that. I'm more worried about you guys getting hurt again…that was torture to watch."

"Come here Darlin…we'll be fine…promise. They can't ever keep us down for long."

The three stayed in their hotel suite until they had to head to the arena for the show. Iris ended up snapping at one of the backstage techs so bad that the guy went wide-eyed and backed away with his hands up while Dean rubbed her arms to calm her back down.

"Sorry about that man…her nerves are still a bit shot from last night and worrying about what'll happen tonight. You ok?"

The tech nodded at Seth and said he understood and everything was fine. Seth and Roman heard something slam into the closed locker room door where dean had taken Iris and decided catering was probably the safer option at that particular moment. They gathered some water and snack for later and by the time they got back Iris was calm again, her head on Dean's lap while his fingers played with her hair.

"You ok now Babygirl?"

"Yeah…sorry…just worried…"

"We get it Sweetheart. Dean's snapped often enough and he's a lot scarier…well…Mox is anyway."

Iris's little giggle made Seth beam with pride as he sat nearby, Roman doing the same, and they turned on the monitor in the room so that whenever they were in the room they could see what was happening in the ring.

The show starts with Hunter and Shawn going out to the ring together and Hunter talks about climbing the mountain and then getting hit by an avalanche at the summit.

A clip of photos is shown from Super Show-Down where Hunter had made his match with the Undertaker a no DQ match…and won. After the match he showed respect to Taker by helping him up and holding his hand in the air but then Kane and Taker turned on Hunter and Shawn leaving them battered and angry. Taker tombstoned Hunter and then choke-slammed Shawn through the announce table before walking up the ramp with Kane.

Hunter then starts ranting about respect and how it's lost its meaning and Shawn then talks about how the flight from Melbourne to Chicago is "A long frickin way" and that it's a long time to think about the last 8 and a half years and all that happened in that time frame. The two men then lay down a challenge for the Brothers of Destruction at Crown Jewel and announce the return of DX before ripping their shirts off to reveal their new DX shirts. The fans cross their arms in unison with DX as the two men climb onto the turnbuckles and do their signature crotch chops with crossed arms.

"Well damn…I did NOT see that one coming boys."

"Were you ever backstage with DX Sweetheart?"

"A few times…it was never boring I can tell you that much…those two used to pull all kinds of shit on Vince and anyone else they found slightly irritating."

"But they got old so they mellowed out or something right Darlin?"

"I wouldn't call them old to their faces Dean…it would be rude."

Dean just shrugged at her, completely unrepentant, as they watched Bobby Lashley apparently make a heel turn by attacking Kevin Owens and trying to injure his knee even though he'd won the match.

The WWE World Cup is announced for Crown Jewel and…surprise surprise…John Cena doesn't have to qualify and is automatically in because he's such an important guy. Iris rolls her eyes and Seth is making faces at the TV which has her leaning into Dean while giggling. The other three men from Raw have to qualify for it and there will also be 4 from Smackdown. It is announced that Corbin will have a Global Battle Royal to pick the first qualifier sometime that night. One of the backstage Interviewers, Kayla, is shown with Bayley and Finn Balor and Iris sits up to pay attention.

"Finn, Bayley…tonight you have a rematch from this past week's Mixed Match Challenge when you face Mahalicia. Now you two have shown great teamwork, but are you worried that with another opportunity Jinder and Alicia may have had the chance to get on the same page?"

Finn "Same page? I don't even think they're on the same planet right now."

Bayley "I mean, individually they're both tough competition but…when they're together…I don't know…they're too worried about whose gonna wear the captain's hat, rather than figuring out how to beat us. Cuz Finn and I are like…two peas in a pod?"

Finn "We're like Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Bayley "We're like Batman and Robin."

Finn "Wait, whose Batman?"

Bayley "We're both Batman."

Finn "I like that."

Iris is laughing at the two and their little exchange until Lio Rush interrupts the interview chanting Lashley's name over and over and then going on about how Lashley should be the one being interviewed instead…even going so far as to say his mouth with Lashley's muscle is "too sweet" and stealing Finn's catch phrase.

"What an asshole…he's the reason Bobby's turned from the sweet guy he was into…that thing."

"Easy Babygirl…little man might be easy for you to take out but he's got big muscles there as backup."

"You don't think I could take Lashley, Roman?"

"Honestly? I think even I might have a tough fight with that one…he could benchpress you…hell…I could benchpress you Babygirl."

"We should test that out next time we're at the gym…"

The three men looked at her funny but Dean shrugged and said it might be entertaining. Elias goes out to do his usual song thing but is interrupted, as usual, by Rhonda Rousey. Elias leaves and the Bellas join Rhonda in the ring then Riott Squad comes out next, having demanded a rematch with them, and they all look pissed off. Brie and Liv start off and Brie goes for the Yes kicks again but Liv explodes like a little fireball and starts beating the hell out of Brie until her partners pull her back.

"Clearly Liv is not about to allow a repeat of the last time she and Brie were in the ring together. Can't say I blame her really."

The boys nodded their agreement to Iris's little comment while Sarah tags herself in as Rhonda does the same for her team. Nikki and Ruby end up facing off next, then Brie tags in and goes for her "Brie Mode" thing but Sarah and Liv pull Ruby out of the ring, then Ruby pulls Brie out and attack her with an STO Takedown before rolling her back into the ring.

Liv tags in and starts unloading kicks on Brie in her team's corner and screams at the ref when he tells her to back off but gets one last big kick in before tagging Sarah. Sarah howls like a wolf before hitting Brie with a running knee but Brie kicks out of the pin attempt. Sarah tags Liv back in and Liv gets a good hard kick to Brie's head but Brie kicks out again so Liv tags in Ruby who kicks Brie in the chest…but she kicks out yet again. Brie tries to drive Ruby into her team's corner but Ruby knocks her down, then knocks Nikki off the apron. Rhonda gets into the ring but the ref gets in her way. Sarah and Liv take advantage of the Ref's distraction to attack Brie but are out on the apron by the time the Ref turns back around.

"Oh…that was a good bit of teamwork right there Darlin…reminds me a bit of us actually."

"They are basically the female version of you three…Sarah is Roman, Ruby us Dean, and Liv is Seth."

They all looked like they wanted to argue the point but honestly…she wasn't really that far off if they really thought about it…but Seth still pouted at being compared to the one with pink hair and a blue tongue. Brie knocks Sarah and Liv off the apron and hits a Missile Drop-kick on Ruby which gives her the chance to tag Rhonda. Rhonda drops Ruby, knocks Liv and Sarah off the apron just as they climb back up, and then kicks out of the roll-up Ruby puts her into. Rhonda starts to position Ruby for the arm bar, Liv and Sarah try to come in and interfere but the Bella's pull them back from either side of the ring. Rhonda locks in the Arm bar and Ruby taps.

The Bellas hug and celebrate with Rhonda and then attack her, leaving Rhonda hurt and confused at the betrayal everyone else saw coming from the start. Rhonda gets mad and starts fighting back but Brie drives her into the ring post and the two on one attack continues. Several Refs come out to try and stop the Bellas but it's not doing much good and they throw Rhonda into the steel steps, then into the barricade. They drag her into the ring by her hair and leave her lying in the center, Nikki putting her foot on Rhonda's back before dropping her title over her back and leaving the ring. Nikki even rips a fan's sign out of her hands and tosses it to the side, showing a complete lack of respect for the people who made her and Brie as popular as they had been.

"I told you guys this was going to happen sooner or later. The Bellas have a history of turning on those they call their "friends" and most of us know better than to trust them. I'm kind of surprised Nattie didn't really warn Rhonda…but then again…she is part of their "Total Divas" thing. I wish they would do something shocking and…I don't know…maybe NOT turn into whiny little bitches when someone else is the center of attention besides them.."

The boys wisely kept their mouths shut so as not to aggravate her further as she ranted about the Bellas…clearly not a fan of the Barbie Twins, as Dean called them. That seemed to amuse Iris and she settled into his arms to watch Finn and Bayley take on Mahalicia.

"James Dean cool, John Wayne tough" is how Michael Cole describes Finn Balor on commentary and Iris ends up in a giggle fit over that, resolving to tell Finn about it later on just to watch him blush as Bayley teases him over it.

Bayley enters first and then when Finn comes out he coaxes her into doing his arm raises with him, much to the delight of the screaming fans. They do it again when they get into the ring with Finn sitting on the turnbuckle with Bayley standing in front of him. Mahalicia comes in next and from the look on Alicia's face they are clearly STILL not on the same page as a team. At one point Finn holds Bayley up so she can kick Jinder in the face a couple times then lifts her again so she do a head-scissors take-down that rolls Jinder out of the ring.

"Aww…how adorable is that?"

"Really Darlin?"

"What? He helped her get some air to give some great kicks…it's cute don't argue with me."

Bayley and Alicia go at it and Alicia tries to keep her from tagging Finn so she send her out of the ring…then Alicia comes back at her and Bayley sends her out the other side of the ring before tagging Finn into the match. Finn eventually hits his Coup-de-gras and pins Jinder for the win. Finn and Bayley hug and throw their arms up to Finn's music in celebration.

The two join the Shield backstage in their locker room where Iris hugs them both and congratulates them. She tells Finn what Michael Cole said about him and, just as she'd hoped, Bayley started teasing him and his ears turned red along with his cheeks…which had both girls cooing at him for being adorable while the other three men in the room just laughed at his discomfort.

Braun, Dolph, and drew are shown backstage where Dolph is making excuses for the Super Show-Down loss and starts telling Braun and Drew what they need to do to win and Drew snaps at him, ending by telling him he's sick of him trying to call the shots and that he lost the match, not them, and that he needs to start worrying about pulling his own weight. Braun snaps at both of them and says he's tired of their bickering and that they need to remember they're only there to help him win the Universal Title because that's what's best for all of them and he doesn't want to hear any more excuses from either of them. At this point Bayley and Finn quietly snuck out of the room seeing how agitated the Shield was getting and wanting to be far away from any potential explosions.

Then it was time for Corbin's little Global Battle Royal where the winner gets an immediate entry into the WWE World Cup at Crown Jewel. Corbin comes out and runs his mouth as usual, whining about the fans booing him and then puts himself into the Global Battle Royal match…big surprise…not.

"Now I know all of your probably know every one of their names…but I'm gonna just tell you them to make sure."

As Corbin introduced each of his "competitors" Iris followed it up with her own comments about the guy and a few of them had her boys in stitches.

"Representing Russia…we have Gregor, the sicko, Falcon."

"Slightly intimidating with his blank stare and the crossed arms…doesn't look too smart though."

"From Egypt…The Sultan of Shwarma."

"Aside from the stupid name…what the hell happened to his head? Did he stick his dick in a power outlet?" This one had Seth choking on his laughter.

"Now from Mexico we have…El Hombre sin Nombre."

"The sombrero is a nice touch…mask isn't too bad…and the fans seem to like him."

"From Poland…Stanilaus the Squeezer."

"He's a skinny little thing…doubt he'll be much of a challenge in there."

"From Chille…the cruel…the cunning…Chilean Sea Bass."

"I'm sorry…the what? How in the fuck is a SEA BASS in any way intimidating? What are you gonna do smack someone in the face with your ass like a fish?" This one had Roman on the floor.

"All the way from Antarctica…Doctor Winston von Voorheez."

"I don't buy that for one second…and honestly…Voorheez? Like no one is going to know where he pulled that last name from?"

"Representing Belgium…Franz the Belgian Waffler."

"Oh for the love of…who the hell come up with these ridiculous names? The Belgian Waffler? That's terrifying…really…"

"Spain's greatest Champion…The Conquistador."

"Oh that gold bodysuit is not a good look on you man…I feel so bad for him…Addie wore that outfit once to attack someone…it was funny as all hell but he said the suit was hot and itchy and his skin was red for the next couple of days after and poor Christian wasn't much better off." Dean cracked up laughing at that mental image.

"Now this next guy…I cannot believe he is here…it is amazing. From Luxenburg…he is the master of the Bronze Claw…Thunder Montgomery."

"Oh dear Lord Almighty…someone please just end the torture already…"

"Now, representing the United States…Myself! Baron Corbin!"

"Oh now there's a shocker…honestly he needs to be more creative once in a while…he's getting far too predictable now."

As the bell rings the men all surround Corbin but he throws them off and the Conquistador in his gold suit rolls out under the bottom rope and just sits against the ring post looking bored while Corbin starts eliminating everyone else. Iris is laughing at seeing him just sitting there doing nothing while Corbin does all the work.

"That's a smart man right there. Let someone else do all the work while you just relax and take a break."

The Waffler goes over the top rope first, then the Russian, the doctor goes over next, followed shortly by the Mexican, next up is the Sea Bass, then its Egypt, then Poland. The last in the ring with Corbin is Montgomery who tries to put his 'claw' on Corbin's face but he too is sent over the top rope to the floor leaving Corbin standing alone…but the Conquistador was never eliminated.

Corbin starts celebrating and seems confused when the Ref doesn't ring the bell but then realizes the golden guy was still in the match. Goldie wraps his arms around Corbin's middle and starts hitting him with one German Suplex after another, a total of three of them. Iris sits up straight and leans towards the TV as the boys wonder what the heck got her exited all of a sudden.

"Wait a second…I only know one man who pulls off a German Suplex like that…"

"What are you thinkin Darlin?"

He hits Corbin with another Suplex type move and then send him over the top rope to the floor and wins the match. The Conquistador celebrates in the ring by a bit and then stands at the ropes, looking down at Corbin's face full of disbelief as he peels off his mask to reveal Kurt Angle as his music starts playing instead of the fiesta music. Corbin starts screaming No and throwing a tantrum at ringside while Iris starts laughing and cheering. The boys look a tad bewildered and also a bit amused by her excitement. Kurt has a brief interview with Charly, saying he's technically still on vacation, before leaving the arena via a ramp in the back meant for vehicles.

Nia Jax has a match Ember Moon and Ember wins, but the two had become good friends so Nia holds Ember's arm up and the two share a brief friendly hug as they leave the ring with Nia patting Ember's head a bit.

Iris starts cheering when Trish Stratus comes out to a standing, and screaming, ovation from the fans. She talks about the All Women's pay-per-view, Evolution. Starts bad-mouthing her opponent Alexa Bliss who she calls, little miss brat, but Alexa comes out to interrupt her with Mickie James at her side. Trish counters by insulting Alexa's height. Alexa starts off seeming sincere in her praise of Trish and how she grew up watching her then ends it by saying Trish sucked. Trish challenges Alexa to a match right then and there but Mickie stops them saying Chicago doesn't deserve it. Mickie ends up suggesting that she and Alexa both take on Trish who looks exited by the idea of a Tag Match. When Trish points to the stage and Lita comes out to a huge ovation from the crowd Iris growls so loudly that Seth stares at her with wide-eyed fear for a second. Alexa and Mickie try to go after the other two but Trish and Lita turn the tables and dominate them until they leave the ring.

Iris and the boys head to an unused room where a camera is waiting for them, filming the floor as a pair of black boots come into view followed by a second pair. The camera is lifted up to show the Shield and Iris as they start to speak.

Seth "They tried to break us."

Dean "We don't break."

Roman "What you need to understand…is we're not an alliance…we're not a friendship…we're a Brotherhood."

Iris "We're a family."

Dean "Braun, Ziggler, McIntyre…maybe you think…you're vicious…maybe you think…you've done some ruthless things…well make no mistake about it…you are not the bad guys."

Seth "We…are the bad guys."

Iris "And girl…"

Dean "You're not a bad girl Darlin…"

Roman "It doesn't matter if we're in Melbourne…or Chicago. When the three of them go against the three of us the story stays the same."

Seth "We don't bend…we don't crack…we don't stop. We are…the one…true…constant."

Dean "We…are the Hounds of Justice."

Iris "We are…unbreakable and unshakeable."

Roman "We…are the Shield. Believe That."

The camera is thrown to the ground and four sets of black boots are seen leaving the room. As they head back towards their locker room Iris runs into Trish and the one person she'd hoped to never see again…Lita. Lita attempted to speak to Iris but Iris shut her down harshly.

"Iris…sweetie…I've missed you. We should…"

"No. No, no, no Lita. You do NOT get to come strolling back into the WWE thinking you can come anywhere near me after everything you did. You seduced my brother, broke up his marriage…and you know what? I could have forgiven all of that. What I can't forgive is what you did to ME! You tried to turn my own brother against me. You knew he was all I had back then, that he was my whole fucking world…but you just couldn't be satisfied unless you had all of his attention on you all the time. He refused to send me away though so you got desperate…and you got stupid…and you attacked me in the parking lot during a show…but I didn't know it was you because you attacked me from behind like a coward. You beat me so badly that I was unconscious and you just left me lying there in the snow to freeze to death. I got lucky that Taker decided to take a walk later that evening and found me there…otherwise I might not have made it thanks to you. I was already hypothermic and starting to bruise up and Taker didn't even bother waiting for an ambulance. He just loaded me into his rental and drove me to the hospital himself where the doctor said I was lucky to even be alive. When I finally recovered and came back to the arena you acted like you cared and wanted to help me but Skittles found the recording from the parking lot with help from a tech backstage…and he showed it to me…and then to Addie. Didn't you ever wonder why my brother suddenly wanted nothing to do with you off-screen? Why he became so cold towards you? Well, now you know. I will give you one…and only ONE…warning. Stay the hell away from me…stay away from my boys…or I will bury you with everything I have in me. Are we clear?"

The boys and Trish just stared in open-mouthed shock, and in Trish's case horror, at the words that spewed from Iris's mouth like a waterfall of anger and hate that had been held in for far too many years. Lita had dropped her ehad, ashamed of how she'd acted in the past and she offered Iris an apology that may as well have been spoken to a deaf person because Iris had no reaction to it whatsoever. Lita finally relented under Iris's withering and enraged stare and agreed to stay away from her and the Shield, and added that she'd stay away from Edge if he came by the arena while she was there also. Iris gave a sharp nod and stormed past Lita and into the Shield's locker room, Seth was right on her heels but stumbled back out as things started flying.

"Uh…I think she's a bit…pissed off…Dean…you're the only one that can get through to her when she gets like this…"

"I'll take care of her in a sec Seth…let her throw things for a bit. As for you…Lita…you come near her again and she won't be the only one you'll have a problem with…got it?"

Lita nodded sharply and Dean slipped into the room to try and calm his raging girlfriend. Roman and Seth waited outside, leaning against the wall opposite the door until whenever Dean came to tell them she was calm again. Trish dragged Lita away to have a very long talk and Lita was not looking forward to it one bit. When dean finally came out of the room he looked a little battered but he was grinning like his usual lunatic self.

"Babygirl ok now Uce?"

"Yeah…Princess is calm again…think I might be limping to the ring later though."

"The hell happened man?"

"She kneed me in the nads Seth…teach my ass to guard the groin next time…"

Roman and Seth were trying valiantly not to laugh at Mox's pain but Seth lost the battle first with Roman following shortly behind him while Mox flipped them both off and called them assholes. They all settled back into their usual places in front of the TV as a replay of the Bellas betraying Rhonda is shown and it is confirmed that Rhonda will face Nikki for the Women's title at Evolution in a move that shocked nobody, and it is also confirmed that Trish and Lita will face Alexa and Mickie at Evolution. Iris lets out a small growl at seeing Lita's face on the screen but settles back down when Mox's fingers start running through her hair.

The next thing to be shown is a recap of the Super Show-Down match between Taker and Hunter and then a replay of Hunter's Are You Ready speech and the return of DX. Confirmation of the match between DX and the Brothers of Destruction at Crown Jewel is given and a video package is shown highlighting some of DX's hilarious antics over the years…including when they slimed the Spirit Squad in the ring and yanked the Axel off of Vince's limo. The video package had the boys nearly crying with laughter and Seth made the comment that they were hysterical back in the day. They head to their usual entrance position at the top of the arena and wait for the perfect moment.

Paul Heyman comes out to the stage and runs his mouth saying he's here to watch the fight between the Shield and their enemies. He says he's here to see a fight, to see some legalized thuggery as the Dogs of War and the Shield fight, but he finds it quite ironic that 72 hours ago, Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman beat the high holy living crap out of each other in Australia, and flew 20 hours to get here just to beat the high holy living crap out of each other again, because that's what we do in WWE, seven days a week and twice on Sunday. He says that meanwhile, Brock Lesnar is at home eating a home-cooked meal and training at the gym he designed for the specific purpose of becoming the very first two-sport concurrent champion in UFC and WWE. He says Brock is the only individualist who wants to win the title, because both Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman are parts of a team, whereas Lesnar says "me, me, me", and that's why he's going to win the Universal Championship back in Saudi Arabia.

Iris gives the signal and the Shield's music comes across the speakers as she and the boys hit the stairs, coming down to the ring while Heyman looks like a nervous rabbit on the stage. Iris remains outside the ring and the "Dogs of War" come out next, seemingly united again.

Seth and Drew start off the match, Seth dropping to the mat to avoid one clothesline and then jumping over Drew to avoid a second one. Dean tags in and he goes after Drew but Drew tags in Braun who steamrolls Dean. Dean ends up in a corner with Seth chanting "watch, watch out, watch out" until Dean dodges Braun's run and tags Roman in, causing Iris to breathe a sigh of relief. Braun spears Roman and gets him into his team's corner before tagging in Dolph. The Shield comes in as a unit and sends Dolph and Drew over the top rope before facing down Braun. Braun hops off the apron and starts yelling at his team mates to "Get your crap together" which, despite making Drew look like he's seething, seems to get them all back on the same page. Braun choke slams Roman onto the edge of the apron and takes control of the match before tagging Dolph back in while Iris gets Roman back on his feet. Roman manages to get a good hard uppercut on Dolph who rolls to tag Braun back in.

Braun runs at Roman from the opposite corner but Roman moves so he slams full speed into the turnbuckle. Braun is back in the game before Roman can make a tag but Roman lifts him up for a Samoan drop and tags Seth in just as Braun tags in Dolph. Seth is dominating Dolph while Dean and Iris are on the floor trying to get Roman back up and running again. Seth pulls a Buckle Bomb on Dolph and goes for the pin but Drew breaks it up only to get speared by Dean who starts punching him anywhere he can reach and then hurls him over the top rope while Iris cheers him on.

Braun grabs Dean by the throat and then gets Seth too, but Roman Superman Punches Braun which forces him to let go of them. Dean runs at him and lands both feet into Braun's chest then Seth comes in with a big kick and knocks him down out of the ring. Dean starts bouncing on his feet and then Seth catches on and does the same, looking like a pair of hyperactive rabbits, before they run to the opposite side of the ring and then fly back through the ropes in a Suicide Dive onto Dolph and Drew. Braun grabs Seth and Dean by the backs of their necks but Roman flies over the top rope to take him down, taking his brothers down with him much to Iris's horror. She runs over to check on each of her boys, focusing mostly on Dean of course, until their back on their feet.

Once they're all back in the ring Braun takes control of Seth while Dean paces on the apron like a caged animal, Iris laying fleeting touches against his leg each time he passes her spot. Braun drives Seth into his corner and tags in Drew who tries to pin Seth but he kicks out, then Seth tries to leap over Drew to get to his team but gets caught in midair, fingertips away from tagging in Dean when Drew drops him hard. Drew tags in Dolph who starts beating on Seth so Seth grabs his legs and hurls him over his own body into the turnbuckle which gives him the break he needs but Seth starts going for the wrong corner and by the time he gets his bearings Dolph has tagged in Drew. After hitting Drew with a hard kick to the head Seth tries to reach his brothers but Braun runs over Seth to knock Roman and Dean off the apron and isolate Seth in the ring.

Braun throws Dean into the barricade and he actually bounces off of it which has Iris screaming at Braun and drawing Drew's attention as well, then he tosses Roman into the steel steps. Braun drags Seth into his team's corner and gets into Dolph's face yelling at him that this is how you get things done and pull your weight and Dolph starts poking Braun in the chest while yelling back. Braun grabs Dolph by the throat but drew yanks him around and gets in his face instead. The two start to go at each other but Seth runs into Drew, knocking him into Braun, and then sends Drew over the top rope to land on Braun after the big guy had rolled out of the ring. Iris was watching all this from Dean's side with wide eyes as she tried to get Dean back on his feet.

Seth finally makes it to his corner and tags in Dean who does a suicide dive out onto Braun and Drew before rolling Drew back into the ring. The two go back and forth until Dolph tries to distract Dean from their corner and dean knocks him off but gets slammed by Drew who covers him only to have Roman break it up. Dolph Super kicks Roman and then Seth goes after Dolph but gets thrown back. Dolph tries to super kick Seth but Dean intercepts the kick and gets himself pushed back so Seth flips Dolph and himself out of the ring over the top rope and then Drew and Dean start trading blows until they clothesline each other hard. Iris winces as the two men collide and hit the mat, both winded from the hit, and she starts slamming her hands on the mat to try and get Dean back to his feet.

Roman tries to Superman Punch Braun outside the ring but gets caught and when Braun lifts him up for a power slam Dean dives through the ropes and gets himself caught instead, earning himself a hard DDT that leaves him curled in a ball. Iris's scream of anger and fear makes everyone in immediate earshot wince as she runs to dean's side. As Braun manages to get back to his feet he takes a spear from Roman and, with Iris's help, Dean manages to get into the ring and beat the Ref's count but Dolph tries to kick him again only to have Seth come in and take Dolph over the top rope with himself once again. Dean turns around into a Claymore kick and gets pinned by Drew for the win. As Drew rolls out of the ring Seth rolls back in, and Drew stops in front of a clearly upset Iris. He gently brushes the back of his hand against hers as if trying to comfort her but she pulls back from him like he'd burned her and he raises his hands, walking away so as not to aggravate her further. Drew gathers up his team and they head up the ramp together while Roman rolls himself into the ring next to Seth, and Iris skirts around to the side of the ring and slides in to check on Dean, gently running her hands over his torso to check for anything major.

Roman and Seth are sitting near the edge of the ring trying to catch their breath and looking up at where their rivals are heading towards the backstage area, meanwhile Dean is still in the middle of the ring in obvious pain while his brothers seen oblivious to it which is really pissing Iris off at that point. Roman and Seth seem to be having a conversation on their knees while Dean hangs over the middle rope looking…well…not happy in the least. When Dean rolls out of the ring, pulling Iris with him, and starts walking towards the ramp Seth finally turns around to watch them and ends up facing the way he'd started. He and Roman watch Dean walk up the ramp, one arm around Iris's shoulders as she supports him and fusses over him, and disappear backstage without even looking back at them once. The two left in the ring share a look of confused disbelief and while they sit there in shock the interviewer, Kayla, catches up to Dean and Iris. She asks him what everyone just saw out there and Dean is clearly struggling with something, his arms are on his head and when they come down he looks…lost and upset.

"I don't get it! I don't get it…maybe I just don't…fit in anywhere anymore."

Iris looks like she's about to start crying for him so Dean pulls her against his chest, kissing her hair and whispering something only she can hear that seems to calm her slightly. Dean and Iris walk away from Kayla, up the same car ramp that Kurt Angle had used earlier that night, vanishing into the darkness of the night. They went back to their hotel room and locked the door that led to Roman and Seth's room before Iris starts tending to Dean's carious injuries. The two spend the night just basking in the comfort of being together, ignoring every phone call and all the pleading from the other side of the joint door until Roman and Seth finally just stop trying to talk to either of them for the time being. The two are hurt and confused, Iris is confused and worried, and Dean is just…no one is really sure what's going on in his head at this point but something has clearly shifted.

A/N: I was going to write more but I felt that this was the prefect stopping point with a dramatic little cliffhanger. They didn't show it on the show but I saw the little clip of Kayla following him and when he made that one little statement…looking so lost…I started crying because I know that feeling all too well. That feeling of not fitting in, of not belonging, of being lost and alone and confused…and it honestly sucks. I just want to hug him and take all that pain away.


	11. Cracks, Repairs, and Iris Snaps

Rainbow Edge

A/N: First off I just wanted to give a sympathetic and supportive shout-out to anyone in the Florida Panhandle right now. I'm in Middle Georgia so we didn't get hit nearly as bad as ya'll did but even 85mph winds caused a lot of damage. I used to live in SWFL and it got pretty bad there a few times so I feel your pain my friends. I twisted my ankle Friday working on cleaning up after the storm and it's STILL killing me if I don't keep it propped up and iced every hour or so. I don't have a laptop so trying to write in between bouts of elevate/ice is difficult at best.

Secondly, I love what they're doing with Dean's character atm. While he was out he nearly died from a MRSA infection…which is a nasty infection that resists most antibiotics. I've come close to dying myself on 3 different occasions and I know from personal experience that nearly dying can drastically alter the way you think/act/feel about everything around you. For me it made me focus very hard on my immediate family, my mom and grandma. For others it can make them focus on accomplishing whatever goals/dreams they have always had…and for some it just makes them decide to not put up with anyone's crap anymore and do whatever they want to do. I'm enjoying that the WWE writers seem to be exploring this with Dean's character and I can't wait to see where it goes.

Thirdly, to the anonymous Guest who decided to try and leave a rude comment insulting my writing, calling it terrible and juvenile, without having the decency to actually login…1 – You need to look-up the definition of constructive criticism, and 2 – if you can't be mature enough to PM me with whatever issue you have against my story then I see no reason to actually allow others to see your "Juvenile" comments. Had I actually been an insecure "starstruck 13 year old" writing this, your comments might have killed that child's dream of writing. Learn to think before you start hurling insults instead of helpful suggestions.

Fourthly, to my loyal readers…I apologize for that rant but I get very angry when someone leaves an anonymous review full of insults and no helpful advice on how to fix what they think is wrong. Its crap like that…that causes young writers on this site to give up on their dreams and stop writing…and that's just wrong. If you don't like what someone wrote either don't read it and move on…or leave a helpful comment stating what you didn't like and how they might be able to fix it…but do NOT insult the writer or their work simply because you didn't enjoy it. I've seen crap like that ruin too many young writers and it pisses me off faster than anything else can.

Lastly, I'm trying something a bit different in this fic with Dialogue…if it's just a couple of people talking and you can easily tell who they are I'm doing normal dialogue…but if it's multiple people I'm putting names at the start of the quotations to make it easier to tell…hopefully it works out but if you don't like it let me know.

Vampirezdarkgurl: Yeah…Raw's been an emotional roller coaster for Shield fans the last few weeks…and it's still going darn it lol.

DarkDragonessFlies: *hugs* I have a younger half-brother who barely acknowledges my existence so I kind of feel ya…kind of.

Sitalia: That after-show scene had me in tears too hun. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

Anonymous Guest (the nice one): I agree. I would love to see him as a heel without all the PG crap so he could just go full Moxley on the WWE. Moxley was an amazing heel, and the roster wouldn't even know what hit em lol.

Chapter 11 – Cracks, Repairs, and Iris Snaps

Before Dean had left because of his injury he'd been a bit crazy, yes, but he had also been loud-mouthed, mischievous, and often hilarious. When he came back he was…different. He didn't joke around as much, he didn't talk as much, he didn't pull pranks and tricks anymore…he was more focused, more aggressive, less reckless, and a lot quieter. At first Roman and Seth had enjoyed this new version of Dean but now they were learning that they didn't know this version the way they knew him before.

Nearly dying in a hospital bed has a way of changing the way a person sees the world around them, and how they feel about the direction their life is going in. Clearly Dean had had such a moment as he recovered from his own brush with mortality and it had changed something in him.

Dean, for his part, was extremely grateful to have Iris at his side. Her willingness to support him no matter what he did was a big help while he was figuring things out and deciding what he needed to do. He was positive that if he hadn't met her and let himself fall in love with her…that he would probably have done something stupid and reckless by now that would have gotten him into a lot of trouble with someone or other.

Now they were in Philadelphia for Monday Night Raw watching the "Dogs of war" run their mouths in the ring. Well…Seth and Roman were but Dean and Iris were nowhere to be found just yet. Roman and Seth were a bit worried but they refused to let it show because any weakness could be used to tear you to pieces.

Dolph, "You are looking at the greatest three man group in wwe history."

Drew, "And you know what? We didn't need a catchy nickname, or matching tactical vests to prove it either."

Braun, "We proved it last week against the Shield…and we'll prove it anytime, anyplace, against anyone."

Dolph, "Hey Hey, just in case you forgot, I mean…we didn't but…if you did…check this out."

A video package is shown from the previous week where Dean lost to Drew and then walked out, and it even includes the after-show interview clip where Dean speaks of maybe not fitting in anywhere anymore.

Drew, "I hate to say, I told you so…but I told you so. We didn't just beat the Shield last week…we broke the Shield. I can only imagine where that Lunatic's mind's at right now trying to figure out where he fits into that selfish agenda known as the Shield. That's right…that's right…Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins they're the only ones that ever benefitted from that relationship. They had no use for Dean. We have been telling you the truth for weeks now, and finally you all have opened your eyes…finally Dean Ambrose's eyes have been pried open…and finally the Shield have been shattered."

Braun, "And at this rate the Shield's not gonna be around to watch Roman's back when I slay the Beast and dismantle the Big Dog all on my way to becoming Universal Champion at Crown Jewel."

Drew, "Speaking of Crown Jewel, we have the WWE World Cup. Tonight after I beat Seth Rollins in my qualifying match I advance to the next round, mow through the competition, and I prove to every single person around here, I am the absolute best in this world."

Dolph, "Whoa there, easy, easy Drew…you're great but I also have a qualifying match this evening with the Lunatic Dean Ambrose…and after I win, I mean…maybe we might…go head to head in the finals."

Drew, "And that would be a shame…because as good as you are Dolph…and you are absolutely fantastic…buddy, you're no Drew McIntyre."

Dolph, "I…I tend to agree a little bit there…I mean I am the most consistent superstar in WWE history, check the dates, it's no big deal, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it…we'll get to it…we're on our way to that."

Braun, "As good as both of you are…at WWE crown jewel…Lesnar and Roman are both…gonna get these hands."

Roman and Seth walk onto the stage without Dean, something that causes the three men in the ring to look exceedingly smug.

Seth, "Gentlemen I've got some bad news for you…the Shield…we're not shattered…we're not broken…the Shield…is alive…and…well. We're back there listening to you guys yap on and on and on about who the best in the world is…oh man…I got news for you Drew…news for you Dolph…Drew, when I beat you tonight in our qualifying match…I'm gonna prove to you what the rest of the world already knows…Seth Rollins…is the best…in the world."

Dolph, "Wow what a great speech…ladies and gentlemen…two thirds of the shield...but…where's your brother…your brother Dean Ambrose? I know you two ego maniacs don't really care where he is…and he shoved ya and walked off…and he finally opened his eyes to the things we've been saying for weeks and months and everybody in this arena knows…that's no big deal. I know you don't care that he's here…I don't care if he shows up either, I'll take a forfeit when I advance to the finals…"

Seth, "Ah shut up, shut up Dolph…you're not taking a forfeit…Look I know you guys don't know Dean all that well, but we know him real well and he runs on Ambrose time…which means he shows up when he wants to show up, does what HE wants to do…the bottom line is…Ambrose always shows up."

Roman, "The funny part is…you're worried about Dean…when you should be worried about these titles. Let me take that back…Dolph and Drew, you're never getting close to these titles and Braun…at crown jewel well…after that you're goin to the back of the line."

Seth, "Ya know…I've always liked Philadelphia. You know why I've always liked Philadelphia? Yes, the cheesesteaks are fantastic…but I love Philly cuz Philly's a fightin town! McIntyre…since you're out here, and I'm out here…I say we have our qualifying match right here, right now!"

Dean and Iris finally show up backstage as Roman gets back behind the curtain, both of them watching the screen as their friend Renee on commentary mentions how hard it is to find Dean during the day and how he needs a GPS on him.

"That's not the worst idea Dean…"

"Don't even think about it Princess…"

"Oops…I brought out Moxley."

Drew pulls up the apron cover to expose the steel girders underneath, intending to drive Seth's face into it, but Seth evades this. Dolph comes down and distracts Seth while Drew slides under the ring and then yanks Seth's shoulder into the steel. Later in the match Seth runs to the ropes to set up for his curb stomp but Dolph pulls the top rope down so Seth flies over it and out onto the ground. Dean's music plays so Dolph faces the ramp but it's Mox who ambushes him from behind. Drew takes Mox down but Seth lands his curb stomp on Drew to take him out. Seth barely makes it back into the ring to beat the count but Drew doesn't and is counted out making Seth the winner. Dean takes over again and rolls into the ring looking down at Drew and Dolph, almost daring them to try anything else, as Seth struggles to his feet behind him with Iris helping him. The two men share a hug, pulling Iris into the middle of it, and Seth asks Dean what the hell took him so long. Dean's response makes Seth laugh and Iris blush before the three of them leave the ring together and head backstage where Roman is waiting for them.

The Shield is backstage walking along a corridor together, not realizing a camera is watching them as Seth says something and Dean takes it…badly.

Seth, "Don't worry about it man, I knew he'd show up. He's on Lunatic time and all that but he always shows up on Lunatic time man. That's good, Island time, lunatic time…"

Dean, "What'd you call me?"

Seth, "I didn't call you nuthin man…"

Dean, "Lunatic…really?"

Seth, "You know I didn't mean it like that…"

Iris, "Dean…love…he didn't…"

Dean, "That's all I am to you guys right? I'm just good for a few laughs right? I'm a real riot…until you guys need bailin out…"

Seth, "That's not what I meant…"

Dean, "I know what you meant…I got my own mess to worry about."

Seth, "It's not like that."

Iris, "Dean…?"

Seth and Roman both look extremely confused as Dean walks away from them once again, but Iris is torn. When she tries to follow Dean she can't quite keep up with his longer legs and ends up getting herself lost in the building.

On screen a new video package showing the return of DX announcement by triple H and Shawn the previous week is shown…and then a darkened hallway leads to the boiler room of the arena where Taker and Kane walk out of the steamy shadows. The two talk about how DX was reunited on a bed of lies, how Shawn stayed away out of fear and not respect…and how Triple H may have won a battle in Australia but he started a war that would end at Crown Jewel. Taker finishes by telling them to Rest in Peace and rolls his eyes back before the camera fades to black.

Taker notices Iris wandering around alone and calls out to her, guiding her through the steam-filled room with his voice alone. She looks so relieved that he just pulls her into a hug.

"What happened Little Edge? Why are you alone around here? That isn't safe."

"I know…Seth said something and Dean got mad at him and stormed off…I tried to follow but my legs aren't long enough."

"Well…you are pretty small half-pint."

"I can still drop you to your knees Kane."

"There's that little fireball I've missed. Be careful out there half-pint."

The two men lead Iris back to the main area where Dean is pacing like a caged beast until he sees her and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Didn't realize you were tryin to follow me Darlin. Woulda slowed down if I had."

"I'm fine Deam…I ran into a couple of old friends. You ready for your match?"

"Yeah…you comin with me Darlin?"

"Don't I always?"

Dean and Iris head out onto the stage together to his music where he spins her around and pulls her into a kiss as the fans scream. Once they're in the ring Dolph comes out next and Iris leaves the ring as the two men start going back and forth. Dean climbs to the top rope but Dolph climbs up after him and pulls him off to slam him into the mat hard but seems to hurt his own knee in the process which Iris makes sure Dean is aware of by whispering it in his ear when he gets close enough. When Dolph goes for a super kick Dean grabs his legs and slingshots him into the post where he just hangs for a bit while Iris stands underneath where his head is hanging and waves at him with a big grin on her face, which causes Dean to laugh at her and wonder if he might be a bit of a bad influence on her. Dean unloads one vicious move after another on Dolph until finally locking him into a submission hold only to have him grab the bottom rope to force a break. Dean nearly pins Dolph but he kicks out at the last second so Dean goes to the top rope again but Dolph follows, again, only to be thrown off and land on his injured knee. While the Referee is distracted by Dolph Drew comes out and gets onto the apron to attack Dean so Seth comes out and yanks Drew off the apron. Dean is still perched on the top rope as he looks between Dolph in the ring, and Seth fighting Drew near his feet outside the ring…torn between what to do. When Drew grabs Iris and puts her between Seth and himself as a human shield Dean chooses to drop an elbow on Drew to save her. Seth tries to help Dean to his feet only to get shoved back onto his ass, though Dean seemed to be unaware that it was Seth in Iris's opinion. While Iris is trying to make Seth realize that Dean probably thought he was Drew, Dean rolls back into the ring only to run face first into a super kick by Dolph who then pins him for the win.

Drew helps Dolph out of the ring and up the ramp while Dean is lying in the ring looking pretty devastated. Iris slides in and crawls over to sit on her knees next to Dean, rubbing his shoulders to try and help him while Seth slowly climbs into the ring and stands over Dean with his hands on his hips. When Dean gets up Seth gets in his face a bit and asks him what his problem is…this doesn't go over well and Dean shoves past him to leave the ring, wrapping an arm around Iris to pull her along with him. As Dean goes up the ramp with Iris Seth rolls out of the ring and storms up after him, starting a shoving and shouting match between the two until Roman shoves his way between them and tries to calm them both down. When Corbin comes out and faces the trio they all move Iris behind them in unison and she huffs at them for it.

"Come on guys, are you still having problems? Look, the last thing I want is the Shield to dissolve on my watch. So you know what…I'm gonna give you guys a chance to fix your problems and redeem yourselves in a rematch from last week. It'll be the Shield versus Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and Braun Strowman tonight."

Corbin looks so smug and proud of himself while the boys look decidedly unimpressed. Dean says "I'm Done" and walks backstage alone while Seth and Roman give Corbin looks that could kill. Iris is standing behind Seth and Roman looking horribly lost and confused until Seth notices and pulls her into a hug before leading her backstage with Roman right behind them.

"It'll be alright Iris. We fight all the time…and we make up later…"

"He doesn't usually leave me behind when there's a perceived threat around Seth."

Roman gives Seth a look that tells him to stay with her, receiving a nod in response, before he goes off looking for Dean to find out what the hell is going on in his damn head.

While Roman is looking for Dean Seth gets Iris to watch Finn Balor with Bayley versus Jinder Mahal with Alicia Fox and the Singh brothers. The second Singh brother having finally returned from his injury. Finn hits the coup-de-gra for the win and Iris starts to cheer but then Bobby Lashley and his little sidekick mouthpiece come out and interrupt before Finn and Bayley can even celebrate the win. Lio Rush starts running his mouth singing Bobby's praises and annoying the universe. Iris giggles when one of the commenters calls Lio Rush the human Canker sore and tells Seth it seems pretty fitting which has him laughing too.

"We all know Lashley is going to beat Tyler….Tyler's nice and all but he doesn't have the strength or the stamina needed to go against someone who is built like a damn tank."

"Yeah…he's gonna get his ass handed to him right about…now."

Iris and Seth both winced as Seth called it and Tyler Breeze was pinned after a rather short match against Bobby Lashley.

After Lashley leaves Trish Stratus and Lita go out to the ring together while Iris starts growling in the back of her throat. Seth keeps one hand firmly around Iris's shoulders to make sure she stays put as he realizes she is not going to be calm after seeing Lita anytime soon. Lita starts talking but is quickly interrupted by Alexa and her buddy Mickie James as they came out to trash talk the two Hall of Famers. This is probably the only time Iris has ever been happy to see Alexa Bliss. When Trish and Lita challenge them Alexa and Mickie tuck tail and run away as always…but Iris has decided she's not willing to sit back and let Lita have the spotlight without a challenge…and Seth loses his grip when she pinches his fingers hard and then takes off running through the curtain and down the ramp before launching herself at Lita. Trish tries to gently pull Iris off but Iris is unloading years of pent up anger and hurt and refuses to be moved.

A pair of strong, muscular arms wrap around Iris's middle and pull her back, still kicking and screaming at Lita, but when she sees who pulled her back she turns on him instead. The slap she delivers to Drew McIntyre is loud enough that the entire arena could hear it and most of them expected him to attack her but instead he just gently wrapped his hands around her wrists and turned her so that her back was against his chest with her arms crossed over her own chest while he held her still. Before Trish could get Lita out of the ring Corbin came out and set a new match to start right then…Lita versus Iris in a falls count anywhere match.

"And Miss Iris…I hope that you can accept this match as a peace offering between us."

The twisted little smirk on Iris's face has Trish backing out of the ring and heading up the ramp, dragging Drew along with her when he hesitates to leave. Once they get backstage Drew is face to face with a very angry Dean Ambrose who is up in Drew's face the second he's in view.

"The hell you think you're doin going out there and touchin my girl McIntyre? Huh?! You tryin to piss me off? You want me to kick your ass?"

"Dean…come on man settle down Uce."

"Fuck off Roman. He touches my Princess again Imma kick his ass into the next fuckin century!"

Drew just held up his hands in the most non-threatening way he could manage while Roman and Seth tried to calm down who they had now realized was Moxley and not Dean.

"Easy Dean…I wasn't tryin ta hurt her. I was tryin ta keep her from getting herself fired for attackin a hall o famer."

"Are you kiddin me? They wouldn't fire her…and definitely not over that. Are you stupid or somethin? She's Edge's little sister McIntyre…and after what Iris said that bitch did to her back when she was datin Edge…she deserves whatever my Princess decides to dish out to her."

Drew looked confused but Mox's words had the effect of making Roman and Seth glare at Lita through the nearest TV screen as she looked to be trying to reason with a very fired-up Iris. Mox was loving this vicious side of his little Princess, seeing her pissed off and riled up like that was making him want to drag her off into a dark corner somewhere.

Back in the ring Iris had clearly had enough of Lita's evasion tactics and just grabbed her by the hair to slam her face into the mat several times. She pulled every hard and painful move she'd ever been taught by her brother, Christian, Trish, Dean, Seth, Roman, even Taker who had taught her his tombstone pile-driver. It was Dean's Dirty Deeds that she used up on the steel stage to pin Lita for the win…but she clearly wasn't done yet as she continued to throw Lita into anything and everything nearby that could possibly cause pain. Lita eventually managed to make a break for the backstage area thinking she'd be safe there, and she was but only because Mox wrapped Iris in a hug and held her close to his chest while she seethed and tried to squirm free to go back at Lita again.

"Easy Princess…I need ya to calm down now cuz we gotta get ready for the main event tonight, alright? Can ya do that for me Princess?"

"I want to tear her hair out by the roots."

"I know ya do Princess…another time…calm down now."

Once she had settled a bit the match between AOP and what was supposedly Kurt Angle in the Conquistador costume was able to take place with Corbin watching from the stage until the golden suit was unmasked and proven to not be Kurt Angle…and Kurt attacked Corbin from behind.

The Riott Squad's Ruby Riott was up next against Natalya with Bayley and Sasha Banks in her corner. Natalya won by DQ after the Riott Squad interfered but they get their butts kicked yet again and were sent to the back hurting once more…and seething over yet another loss.

Dean and Roman are shown to the fans standing backstage together in their Shield gear with Roman talking to a clearly agitated Dean though the words can't be heard by the camera. Iris is sitting on a nearby equipment crate with her knees pulled up to her chest and staring at the wall in front of her…clearly still agitated from earlier and that agitation seemed to be fueling Dean's mood.

As the screen cuts off the Dogs of War head out to the ring together, seemingly on the same page for the moment. Then the shield comes down the stairs through the fans and the boys stalk to the front of the ring where they pause as Roman says something to Dean and Seth before they all climb up into the ring. Dean hops out and Roman nods agreement for Seth to start the match…meanwhile Braun is yelling at Dolph to start the match and show him something.

Seth and Dean quickly prove to be back on the same wavelength as Seth slams Dolph into the mat, tags Dean in, Dean does a knee-slide clothesline, Seth pulls an elbow drop and then Dean does the same before going for a pin. Dean tags Seth and they do a double clothesline on Dolph, then go after his knee. Seth goes after the knee a second time as Dean goes to leave the ring only to have Dolph kick him back into Dean who gets in Seth's face as Mox takes over and the two nearly start going at it but Roman tags himself in and stands between them both. Roman tries to calm them both down and Braun runs into them, knocking Seth and Mox clear out of the ring and sending Roman right into a move by Dolph who goes for the pin only to have Roman kick out.

Drew gets tagged in and takes control of Roman for a bit but Roman starts to rally only to get a kick in the chest from Dolph after he tags in…Dean is back in charge and nearly climbing over the top rope to try and get at Dolph but the Ref notices and backs him off. Braun and Drew start having a tag off as they tag themselves in over and over to try and outdo each other, and not in a friendly manner either. Braun tries to run at Roman in the corner but Roman gives him a boot to the face, then tries to lift him up but can't manage it. Braun runs at him again and he moves so Braun slams into the post shoulder first, this time Roman gets him up and then pulls a Samoan drop…barely.

Iris is in the corner by Dean's feet shouting encouragement at Roman to get him to make the tag but Dolph and Drew, cheating as always, run through the ring to knock Seth and Dean off before running back to their side of the ring. Iris nearly launches herself into the ring to go after them but Dean's firm grip on her ankle roots her in place as he uses her to help himself back up while Seth uses the steel steps to do the same.

Dolph tags himself in then tags Drew in as they both go after Roman. The two hit the Zig-Zag and Claymore Kick combo and Drew goes for the pin only to have Seth and Dean slide back in and break it up with Iris cheering from their corner. Drew climbs to the top of the corner to jump down on Roman but jumps into a massive uppercut that gives Roman time to tag in Seth. Seth uses the top rope as a Launchpad to land on Drew then points at Dean, doing a ninja roll into their corner to tag him in and making Iris giggle at his antics. The two of them pull three double clotheslines on Drew, the third sending him out of the ring entirely. Braun comes in after them only to get sent out through the ropes on the other side of the ring. They suicide dive out to take down Drew and Dolph then roll Drew back into the ring. They realize Braun is still on his feet and go for a suicide dive on him only to get caught by their throats, but Roman flies off the steps and delivers a superman punch to free them. Dean climbs the corner to launch at Drew but lands right into a kick to his stomach and Drew tries to pin him but Dean reverses it into a Jack-knife pin only to have Dolph break it up. Seth comes in and throws Dolph out but Drew grabs Seth by the hair so Seth kicks him in the face. Dean grabs Drew and pulls him into a Dirty Deeds and goes for the pin but Dolph throws Seth into Dean to break it which makes Iris wince because she knows Dean will not be happy about it.

Dean and Seth get into it yet again and Dolph shoves Dean into Seth then pulls a Zig-Zag on Dean to try and get the pin but Dean kicks out at the last second. Dolph and Drew start to go for their dual move on Dean while Iris screams at them but Roman superman punches each of them. Braun grabs Roman and tries to slam him but Roman wiggles free and Braun slams his shoulder hard into the post, and then Drew goes after Roman but Roman moves so Drew slams into Braun and sends him out of the ring. Roman spears Drew and Dolph tries to Zig-Zag Roman from behind only to get thrown off into the waiting arms of Seth and Dean who set him up for a triple power-bomb…which they hit perfectly and Dean pins Dolph for the win.

Seth and Dean both hit their knees for a breather as Roman pats Seth's Shoulder and then rubs Dean's head, who then stands up to hug Roman. Seth rolls out first followed by Dean and then Roman while Iris jumps onto Dean's back, his arms automatically coming up to hold her legs in place while her arms hug his neck and Seth chuckles at how much he indulges her. Dean is clearly still fired up as they head up the ramp with Seth laughing at his antics before rubbing his head affectionately like Roman had done before. Roman hands Seth his title as they reach the top of the ramp and Dean turns around while Iris points back at the ring so they stop up on the stage to see Strowman climbing into the ring. They watch as he power slams Dolph into the mat hard after pulling him up by his hair and yelling at him for screwing up only to turn around into a hard Claymore kick by Drew who then rolls out of the ring and up the ramp as the Shield heads backstage. Braun is clearly reeling and off balance from the Claymore kick and Drew looks as though he knows exactly what he did and honestly does NOT care one little bit.

Iris stays on Dean's back until they get to their rental for the week and then climbs onto his lap once he's in his seat…not that he was complaining mind you. Seth and Roman just chuckle as they climb into the front seats of the SUV with Roman driving as usual, watching the two love birds flirting in the back seat.

"You two feel better now that you got some of that anger outta your systems?"

"I'm not angry Roman…I'm pissed off and I've been holding it in for a long damn time. I am NOT sorry I attacked that backstabbing Bi…"

Dean's hand covered Iris's mouth before she could finish and Seth snorted at the two of them before speaking directly to Dean.

"Dean? You ok now? I mean…are WE ok now?"

"We're good Seth…we're always good. I get heated and fired up and I've got a temper…you know that. You and I always fight…its how we are man…but in the end we're still brothers and I'm still gonna have your back alright?"

"Same man…Brother to the end right?"

"Right."

"Finally…"

The last statement was made by Roman who was clearly not enjoying playing the role of monkey in the middle while trying to keep those two from turning on each other. Iris bit Dean's hand and he let go of her mouth while giving her an incredulous look.

"She bit me…Oh that was a bad idea Princess…"

Dean switched to Mox partway through his sentence but iris was clearly not in the mood to deal with any of it at that point…clearly still very agitated and angry. As soon as the vehicle was in park she had her bag in hand and was heading inside the hotel…but she didn't go to the desk which had Mox narrowing his eyes at her backside.

"Princess…where do you think you're going?"

"Elsewhere. I am in no mood to deal with your shit tonight so I'm going to stay with one of the girls tonight."

"Like hell you are Princess."

Mox grabbed the room key from the stunned clerk before throwing Iris over his shoulder and carrying her, kicked and cursing, all the way to their room. Roman and Seth trailed behind and tried to explain to people they passed by that no he was not kidnapping her and they were actually dating and this was perfectly normal for these two…they weren't sure if they all bought it but at least no one called the police that night.

Once they were in the room Mox closed and locked the door then shoved the heavy dresser in front of it before tossing Iris onto the bed. Before she could roll off of it he jumped on top of her and pinned her down with his body weight while she struggled and cursed at him.

"That's it Princess…let it all out…come on now…fight me Princess…get it out of your system before it eats you alive."

Iris kicked and clawed and bit at him but he never budged, he just held her there until she finally wore herself out and the fight just drained out of her. She let her head fall back against the pillows, panting for breath as the rage that had been churning inside of her turned to tears as the hurt that had been buried underneath that anger finally came to the surface. Mox sat back and let Jon take over since he was better at dealing with the emotional female stuff. Jon rolled his eyes at Mox but pulled Iris into his arms and let her cry against his chest, rubbing her back and whispering soothing things into her ear until she finally calmed back down. When he looked at her he realized she'd cried herself to sleep so he carefully changed her into her night gown and tucked her into the bed before slipping off to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to gently clean her face. He then slid into the bed behind her and pulled her against his chest into her favorite position so she would sleep peacefully with him watching over her.

Somewhere in the early hours of the morning Iris started lashing out in her sleep, screaming and hitting, so Dean had to take over and hold her down until he could get her to wake up and realize she was fighting him and not whoever was in her nightmare. When she finally realized what was real and what wasn't she all-but threw herself into Dean's arms and was crying again.

"What happened Darlin? What was the nightmare about?"

"HER! That…that backstabbing nitgh…I relived that god-awful night…but this time I could see her…but I was still too weak to fight her off…to protect myself…and I could hear you calling my name but I couldn't scream…"

"Oh you were screamin Darlin…trust me on that one…maybe not in your dream but in reality…pretty sure someone's callin the cops as we speak."

The phone next to the bed rang so Dean carefully reached over to answer it as Roman and Seth tripped over each other coming through the joint door and made Iris giggle at their messed up hair.

"Ah…no…sorry about that miss. My girlfriend had a really bad nightmare about something in her past. We're ok now though, as you can hear my brothers have managed to get her laughing again. Thank you for checking miss."

After Dean hung up the phone he started laughing so Seth asked him what the hell that had been about…his answer had Iris ducking her head to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Apparently her screaming woke some of our neighbors in the hotel and they called the front desk to ask them if someone was being murdered in our room."

Roman and Seth were nearly dying from laughter while Iris tried to hide behind her hair, only Dean wasn't having that and used his hand to tilt her head up by her chin.

"No hidin Darlin…you have nothing to be ashamed of. Yeah we find it amusing that someone thought you were being killed in here…but you went through something really bad and you have scars from it. Not all scars are visible on the surface Darlin. You're a warrior…my warrior."

"Damn Dean…that was…amazingly sweet man."

"Fuck off Seth."

"Well it was nice while it lasted…"

"I said…fuck…off…Seth."

Seth's hyena cackles could be heard as he went back to bed, Roman following while shaking his head at how childish his brothers could be sometimes. Once they left Dean managed to get Iris back to sleep and she remained peaceful the rest of that time.

A/N: The hotel incident is something that actually happened to a friend of mine who has PTSD from his military service, only his was a bit more dramatic. He was staying in a hotel last year while visiting family and some idiot thought that 3am on Columbus Day was a great time to set off fireworks in the parking lot…needless to say it triggered my friend's PTSD and he had a flashback. By the time it was over the cops had been called but thankfully the officer that responded first realized what was happening and shooed the rest out while lowering his weapon and stated his former rank while showing that he was an ally not an enemy. That officer managed to talk my friend back to reality and helped him calm down in the aftermath…they also fined the parking lot bozo for violating the noise ordinance. Not all officers respond with violence to everything and most are actually great people…it's just the handful of bad ones that get overexposed in the media that make the rest look bad.

I actually love Lita but Iris…Iris does not lol. Hope ya'll enjoyed this installment. WWE keeps putting me through the emotional wringer every week man and it's got to stop now. My boys are fighting then making up, then fighting, then making up…sheesh…ya'll are killing me over here man.


	12. Devastated Family

Rainbow Edge

A/N: I'm sorry this is a bit late…I don't have much to say right now…I'm still crying after Roman's devastating news…and what happened later on. Fair warning…this chapter will be very emotional. I lost my father to cancer when I was in 8th grade…it's a very touchy subject for me. I record Monday night and watch on Tuesday…and usually I update Tuesday night but last night I was just reeling emotionally so…yeah…It took me most of last night and this morning to figure out what to do with all of that…

Peace486: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Jon is the shyer and quiet personality so he's not out as often but there will be more of him I promise.

DarkDragonessFlies: You're so sweet to say that. I'm honored that you like my story so much hun.

Chapter 12 – Devastated Family

During the week Roman had gone to see the WWE Doctor's several times and Iris was concerned, as were Seth and Dean, but he kept telling them everything was fine and not to worry about him…which honestly only made Iris worry that much more.

When Raw began in Providence, Rhode Island Roman was the first one out but he looked…troubled and unhappy and Iris just knew something wasn't right. When he began speaking her worry grew to the point that she was clinging to both Dean and Seth to try and stay calm.

"I feel like I owe everybody an apology. For months…maybe even a full year…I've come out here and spoke as Roman Reigns and I've said a lot of things you know? I said that I'd be here every single week…I said I'd be a fightin Champion…I said I was gonna be consistent…and I said I was gonna be a workhorse, but…it's all lies."

Iris looked between Dean and Roman in the back but they were just as confused as she was…and everyone else in the back that had gathered around to watch the monitors and listen to the Champion speak.

"It's a lie because the reality is…my real name is Joe…and I've been living with Leukemia for eleven years…and unfortunately it's back."

Dean had to quickly wrap his arms tightly around Iris as her knees buckled and she nearly collapsed to the floor, tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks. Seth wasn't much better as he too started crying so Dean took it upon himself to be the strong one for both of them and he refused to let his tears fall.

"…and because the Leukemia is back I cannot fulfill my role, I can't be that fighting Champion and I'm gonna have to relinquish the Universal Championship. I'm not gonna lie…I'll take every prayer you can send my way but I'm not lookin for sympathy, I'm not lookin for you to feel bad for me…because I have faith. When I was 22 years old I was diagnosed with this…and very quickly I was able to put it in remission…but I'm not gonna lie, that was the hardest time of my life. I didn't have a job, I didn't have any money, I didn't have a home, and I had a baby on the way…and football was done with me…but you wanna know what gave me a chance? The team that gave me a chance was the WWE…and when I finally made it to the main roster and I was on the road they put me in front of all of you…the WWE universe, and to be honest ya'll have made my dreams come true…and it didn't matter if ya cheered me…it didn't matter if ya booed me…you've always reacted to me and that is the most important thing…and for that I have to say thank you so much."

When the fans started up a "Thank you Roman" chant Iris damn-near lost it in the back and Seth was now openly sobbing himself, but Dean was fighting his emotions back hard to try and keep it together.

"Thank you…but you all know the deal…ya'll know how life is…life's not fair, it's not all peaches and cream…sometimes life throws you a curveball…and right now the best thing for me to do is to go home…to focus on my family and my health…but I wanna make one thing clear…by no means is this a retirement speech…because after I'm done whoopin Leukemia's ass once again I'm comin back home…and when I do it's not gonna just be about titles and bein on top, no, it's about a purpose. I am comin back because I wanna show all of you, the whole world, my family, my friends, my children, and my wife…that when life throws a curveball at me…I am the type of man that will stand in that batter's box, I will crowd the plate, I will choke up, and I will swing for the fences every single time…because I will beat this, and I will be back, so you will see me very, very soon. Once again thank you so much, god bless you, and I love you…believe that."

As Roman leaves the ring the fans start chanting his name which soon morphs into more "Thank you Roman" chants. As he steps onto the stage Iris is running full speed from the back and runs right into his chest, her arms wrapping tightly around him as she cries into his shirt. Roman's big arms wrap around Iris as Dean, so everyone thinks, and Seth come out behind her with Seth clearly still crying while Dean is making odd faces trying to hold his emotions back. Dean is actually Jon at this point as he and Seth join in the hug and then Roman turns to face the fans, Iris still clinging to him, and puts his fist out. Jon and Seth join their fists with his before Jon buries his face into Roman's neck for a moment, with Seth doing the same on roman's other side. All three men are clearly struggling with the overwhelming emotions and Iris…Iris is in obvious distress as the three try to make her feel better but it's not really working too well. Once they get into the back the show goes to a commercial break to allow the fans a little time to process the news before moving on with the show. Backstage Roman is wrapped in hug after hug with words of love and encouragement. Jon just wraps Iris up in his arms and holds her tightly against his chest as he tries desperately to calm her down, Seth trying his best to help as Roman leaves the arena to head to the airport for his flight back home to Florida.

When the commercial is over Finn Balor heads out to the ring for his match against Bobby Lashley…which he wins. As Finn heads backstage Lashley is pitching a small fit in the ring while his mouthpiece tries to reassure him. Once backstage Finn sees that Iris is still very upset and tries to cheer her up a bit.

"Awe Lass…yer gonna make the rest of us cry…Roman will beat this thing again…and then he'll be back lass…better than ever. Tell ya what lass…how about I go get ya some chocolate? Will that help?"

"…maybe…"

"Then that's what I'm gonna do lass…I'll be right back."

Dean is now back in control as he and Seth share a slightly amused look when Finn runs off and comes back a couple of minutes later with several different types of chocolate bars in his arms. He had Kit-Kat, Reese's, a Hershey bar, a Milky Way, and several others. Iris immediately grabbed the Kit-Kat and all-but inhaled the thing, leaving the three men around her gaping at her.

"Well…I think we know what her favorite is now lads…"

The other two men nodded at Finn as Iris picked out a few more candy bars that she ate more slowly. Dean was just happy to see a little smile make its way back to her face. Seeing her cry like that only made it that much harder for him to keep it together. After Finn left the three remaining Shield members holed themselves up in their locker room for the rest of the show, tuning out the entire world in order to focus on each other and get their heads back into the game for the boy's match against Dolph and Drew for the Main Event match. Shortly before their match is set to begin the three of them meet up with Charley for a little interview, all of them clearly still struggling with their emotions though they're a lot calmer now. Dean speaks up first, followed by Seth, and then Iris speaks last, her voice soft and choked with emotion.

"Seth, Dean, Iris…are you able to put into words the emotions of tonight?"

"There are not words…to describe…the ride that the three of us have been on together…for the last six years. There are not words…to describe…the ups, and the downs, and the highs, and the lows, and everything in between. When you don't know what to what to do…and you don't know what to say…you just gotta do…the only thing you know how to do, and you always do…so tonight…we're gonna do what we always do…win."

"There are no words…but there are plenty of emotions…and tonight we are gonna channel those emotions…we are gonna go out there, beat Drew, beat Dolph, become the new Raw Tag-Team Champions…and we're gonna do it for you Roman…we love you…Believe that."

"I haven't known Roman as long as these two have…but he's become very important to me over these last few months. He's been there for me to give me advice and to let me just rant about whatever was bothering me. I love you Roman…you're my secondary Big Brother…and just know that whatever you need…I'm here for you…all you have to do is ask…and I'm sure that goes for these two as well. If you need us…we're just a phone call and a plane ride away. You do what you need to do…and you kick this thing's ass…and then you come back to us…better than ever."

The three of them left the area and eventually made their way up to their usual entrance spot at the top of the stairs, Iris in between Seth and Dean for safety reasons. The fans they passed were surprisingly rather quiet and subdued, though many reached out to pat their shoulders or backs and give soft words of support and encouragement. Iris had to choke back the urge to start crying again, but feeling Dean's solid presence at her back helped to ground her a bit. Seth reached back behind himself and squeezed her hand for a moment before they stepped out from behind the curtain and that helped her too. The roar of the fans when they came out was just incredible and Iris had to bite her lip hard to keep it together as they descended the stairs and climbed into the ring. Dolph and drew came out next and when they climbed into the ring both of them gave Iris a sympathetic look and she supposed she must look pretty bad if even those two were looking at her like that.

Dean and Seth dominate the match from the start, their emotions fueling their energy as they throw their opponents out of the ring. Later Seth clears the ring on his own like a man possessed until Drew pushes him off of the top of the turnbuckle and he lands in a heap on the mat. When Seth goes to tag in Dean Dolph drags Dean down off the apron so Dean chases him only to get slammed down by Drew. Eventually though Seth manages to make the tag to Dean who really takes the fight to Drew, letting his emotions out in the best way he knows how…with his fists. Seth nearly gets the pin twice after Dean saves his ass, with a constant back and forth between the two teams.

Braun comes out and distracts Dolph and Drew, but his focus is on Drew after Drew gave him a Claymore kick earlier in the night and he ends up chasing the Scotsman through the fans and out into the back of the arena while Dean and Iris just watch from the floor and stay out of the way. Seth accidentally runs into the referee during the distraction as he and Dolph end up hitting the mat hard. Dolph sits up to realize he's by himself now, and that the Ref is out, so he slips out of the ring and grabs one of the title belts. He climbs back into the ring, clearly intending to hit Seth with the belt only to have Dean pull the belt out of his hands…and then Dolph turns around into a kick from Seth who then curb stomps him and goes for the pin. The ref is only just coming around so Dean and Iris help him back into the ring and he hits the mat for the three count, making Seth and Dean the new tag-team champions. Dolph rolls out of the ring as the ref hands them their belts and the two men manage to stand up for a hug before Seth sits back down again.

Dean hits the mat with his fist and Iris focusses on him as Seth stands back up and pulls who he thinks is Dean into another hug…and then after the hug Mox drops the belt and pulls Seth into a Dirty Deeds. While Seth lies there in shock Dean looks like he's having a mental breakdown as he fights with Moxley for control. At one point while Dean is in control he bites his own fist and screams, "I can't do this!" but then Moxley takes control back as Seth says "its ok." while reaching towards him.

Mox turns his attention back to Seth and just unloads on him in a flurry of punches and apparently Seth asks why somewhere during the punches because Mox screams at him, "I thought I told you why!"

Moxley starts screaming at Seth while attacking him and Iris is standing next to Renee at the announcer's table with her hands over her mouth and tears flowing down her face…Renee is just staring in open-mouthed shock with the other two announcers, Michael and Adam, unable to form words either…just a constant repeating of 'oh my god' and 'what the hell is happening'.

"Say it's ok, say its ok! Buddy…huh? Say it again huh? Say it again. Say it! Say it again."

Mox throws Seth out of the ring and into the barricade then sits on the apron and says something about time before going after Seth yet again. Iris is screaming at him to stop but it's as though he can't even hear her. He slams Seth into the timekeeper's area while screaming at him to, "Watch your mouth. Watch your damn mouth." while kicking him. Mox picks up one of the title belts and throws it at Seth, hitting him in the head with it, then throws the other one at him as well while saying, "That's what's important to you right?" Mox goes over and rolls up part of the protective padding at ringside, exposing the hard concrete floor beneath, and advances back towards a barely coherent Seth.

"Yeah, now what huh? How you gonna talk your way outta this one?"

Iris pulls on Mox's arm to try and make him stop but he just pushed her to the side, almost making her fall if Adam Cole hadn't caught her and held her up. Mox grabs Seth and drags him over to the exposed floor as he starts screaming at Seth again.

"Suck it up. Suck it up! You asked for this! You asked for it! You told me…you told me it was gonna happen…you asked for it!"

Mox plants Seth's head into the concrete with a hard Dirty Deeds and Iris just…collapses in Cole's arms with a harsh sob that breaks every heart within earshot. Mox rips off his Shield shirt and tosses it into the ring, pacing around a bit before hopping the barricade and heading up the stairs through the fans who are torn between cheering him and booing him. As he reaches the top of the steps he looks back down at where he left Seth, his eyes misty, and sees Iris cradling Seth's head in her lap while trying to check his pulse…and Mox's face twists into one of rage before he storms out of the arena.

Back down by the ring Iris is frantically trying to get Seth to respond to her, calling his name as her hands flutter across his face and neck checking for injuries. Eventually he whispers her name and she lets out another sob, this one of relief that he's not broken.

"Seth? Can you hear me Seth? Please…please just say something…anything…just let me know you're ok…please Sethie?"

"Iris…?"

"Yes…oh thank god…Seth…it's me…its ok…you're going to be ok…the medics are coming."

"No…I can stand…just help me up."

"Seth…"

"I need to do this Iris…please? Just help me up."

The referee helps Iris get Seth to his feet, with Seth using the barricade for help, and Iris lets him lean on her as they make their way backstage and into the medical room. After Seth gets checked out, and informed that he has a minor concussion and got really lucky, Iris helps him back to the hotel and into his room.

"You gonna be ok Sethie?"

"I think so. Iris…please be careful…the last time he was like this he was extremely violent and unpredictable. Here…take one of my keycards and if anything happens you come here ok?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Seth…he loves me remember?"

"I thought the same thing…but maybe I was wrong…"

"Just give him some time to cool down and process everything Seth. You know he doesn't deal with emotion very well and we all had a big shock tonight…he's vulnerable and his method of dealing with being vulnerable is to lash out. I'll talk to him and see if I can help him get through this in a healthier way. Goodnight Seth."

"Goodnight Iris…"

Iris left Seth's room and went just a few doors down the hall to the one she and Dean had been sharing. As she entered the room and the door latched behind her she noticed Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hanging down.

"Dean? Are you ok love? What happened out there?"

When he looked up at her she realized this was Moxley…but the simmering rage in his eyes coupled with the dark grin on his face frightened her into taking a step back. In the time it took her to blink he was off the bed and right in front of her, seething in rage.

"I saw you with him you know? Layin his head in your lap…pettin his hair…cryin over him. You love him don't you? Is that it then? Huh? You wanna be with that little scumbag? Huh?!"

"Dean…Mox…what has gotten into you tonight? I love Seth like a brother…it's not the same as what I feel for you…Mox…Ow…Mox let go…you're hurting me."

Mox had grabbed her wrist in a vice grip as she spoke and then he threw her to the floor hard, making her yelp in pain as she landed, and then he was pinning her to the floor and ranting in her face again.

"I thought ya liked pain Princess? You belong to ME?! I will not let you leave me for that backstabbing little scumbag! I'll just have to beat him outta ya."

Iris felt true fear of him for the first time and reacted on pure instinct as her knee came up between his legs as hard as possible and he rolled off to the side curled up in pain. Iris made a run for it, slamming the door open and racing down the hall to Seth's room. She used the keycard her gave her to let herself in and had just barely gotten the door closed before Moxley was on it. He started banging on the door and yelling at her through it, calling her names and cursing up a storm. Seth looked up from his book at the noise and when he saw Iris collapse against the door, sobbing and shaking like a lonely leaf in a hurricane, he ran to her side and pulled her into a hug. He tried to whisper encouraging things to her but Mox's yelling frightened her into running into Seth's bathroom and locking herself inside. Seth sent a quick test to Roman for him to call as soon as he landed and then opened the door…which, in hindsight, probably wasn't his best idea as Mox shoved his way in and pinned Seth to the wall by his throat.

"I knew she'd come to you. Tryin to steal my girl huh? You haven't taken enough from me in the past? Where the fuck is she?!"

Seth pointed to the bathroom door and Mox started to storm his way over there…but froze in place as he heard the harsh, heartbroken sobs coming from the other side. Seth watched Mox's face and body seem to just crumble before his eyes and then his shoulder rolled and his face looked as heartbroken as Iris sounded. He slowly approached the door and when he spoke this time his voice was soft and gentle and Seth realized this was probably Jon.

"Baby? Baby it's me…it's Jon…please Baby I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop him…Baby please just open the…door."

Jon is shocked when Iris not only opens the door but she launches herself into his arms, still crying as she wraps her arms around him. He just sinks to the floor and pulls her into his lap, holding her tightly to his chest as she cries and whispering apologies over and over into her hair. He glances at Seth and offers him an apology as well.

"Sorry about earlier Seth…Mox…he's apparently been holding in a lot of anger and hurt from years ago and it just…festered…Dean and I didn't realize it was that bad…"

"And tonight was a big emotional shock and he lost control…it's alright man…I understand. I'm not thrilled about getting my ass kicked…but I get it man. It's her I'm worried about. What the hell did he do to her?"

"He yelled at her…saying she loved you and wanted to leave him for you and that he wouldn't let her…he threw her to the floor at one point…Dean and I weren't able to see everything…just bits and pieces because he was trying to lock us out but we were both fighting him…he said something about beating you out of her and she…I don't know exactly but there was a lot of pain from him and the next thing I know is I'm being shoved to the front as I hear her sobbing."

"She came running into my room with the keycard I gave her earlier…then collapsed in tears and then ran into my bathroom and locked the door."

"I kneed him…hard…then ran. I forgive him…but he scared me Jon…I've never been scared of him before…I don't like being scared of one of the men I love."

Jon and Seth both did their best to calm her back down and then Roman calls. Seth explains everything that happened after he left and then winces at the yell that comes through the phone as he puts it on speaker, Dean lets Jon go back and deal with a very self-depreciating Moxley while he handles Roman.

"I leave you guys alone for a couple of hours and THIS happens?! What the hell?!"

"To be fair Roman…you did drop a huge emotional bomb on us all earlier with no warning…and you know Dean and company have trouble dealing with emotions in a normal setting. You had the whole week at least to tell us what was going on but you kept saying everything was fine and not to worry."

"Babygirl…"

"No! I love you dearly Roman…and I pray for your speedy recovery…but you should have told us before making that announcement. You should have told us earlier so we'd have time to process it instead of dropping it on us at work in front of the whole damn world."

"You're right Babygirl…and I'm sorry…and Galina's glaring at me right now so I have a feeling I'm gonna get an earful from her in a little bit too."

"Good. I love you but that was…that was just not cool…"

Dean and Seth shared a look and Seth shook his head to indicate he wasn't planning to say a damn thing and it was all on Dean this time.

"Ro…look…technically this was all Moxley. I was upset over your news, and Iris being so upset and crying, and seeing Seth crying, and trying to keep it together to be strong for them…and then when we won the belts…Seth said something about how it was over now…probably referring to the match and all but Mox…Mox took it the wrong way and just…exploded in rage. I tried to take control back but his rage made him too strong to overpower this time. It only got worse when we were leaving and he noticed Iris trying to take care of Seth…For what it's worth Darlin…Mox is in the back of our head feeling like absolute shit right now…Jon is trying to reassure him that he didn't scare you away…he didn't…did he Darlin?"

"No Dean…I'm not going anywhere. I told you before I'm with you until the end…ride or die remember?"

"I…WE…don't deserve you Darlin…"

"That's not your decision to make…it's mine…and I love you three so deal with it."

"You two good now?"

"Yeah Ro…we're good."

"Great…now Seth…Dean…hug it out."

There was a long moment of silence before Roman spoke again.

"Did I stutter you two? Hug it out and move past this shit. You two are Tag-Team Champions now so you need to be on the same page or you won't have those belts for long."

Seth and dean gave each other an awkward hug while Iris snorted at them and then made them do it again until they got it right…in her opinion. They quickly let Roman go back to his wife and Dean spent the rest of the night switching between himself and Mox as they took care of Seth and Iris both…trying to make up for the events of that night. Iris was eventually able to feel comfortable around Mox again, especially when he looked at her like a kicked puppy while apologizing for scaring her and being an asshole. She really did love him and she knew that wasn't going to change no matter what he did.

A/N: Ok…so hopefully I did ok with this chapter…I made myself cry writing this. My other two fics shouldn't be quite as emotional as this one…but I will be keeping Roman's speech intact for them as well because it's an important one. Let me know how I did guys.


	13. Anger and Silence

Rainbow Edge

A/N: Ok so…Raw was a tad…disappointing with the lack of Dean speaking…and honestly Seth…you know why he did it…you said it yourself hun…this is payback…Dean let it fester and with Roman's news it just…boiled over. Pretty sure threatening to beat an answer out of him isn't gonna help…fyi lol. Also…I'm pretty sure I got the name of one of the announcer's wrong in the last chapter…but I don't feel like going back and fixing it so…sorry lol.

In other news…I had a bit of a health scare of my own this past week when my blood pressure went way up…at one point is was 185/112…that's getting close to the danger zone just so you know. Thankfully it turned out that my meter just needed to be calibrated b/c it was way off and my BP is actually normal…however…My anxiety is going through the roof lately so the Doctor put me back on my anxiety meds but a slightly higher doze than before and it seems to be working…I'm not dealing with random trouble breathing, racing heartbeat shaking hands, dizziness, flushed face, headache…anxiety disorder is a pain the ass because it often spikes for no bloody damn reason and you feel panicked but you don't know why which then makes you panic more.

Brookeworm3: I know hun…I feel it too. I hate seeing my babies fighting each other…they couldn't even keep it together for 3 hours without Roman as referee.

DarkDragonessFlies: Yeah…it'll be probably a minimum of 4 months up to maybe 2 years depending on the treatments and other factors. Cancer is a hard thing to fight and it can take a while…plus recovery after the fact.

Chapter 13 – Anger and Silence

Iris had spent the entire week on edge, and spent several nights sleeping over with friends in their hotel rooms to avoid Dean and Moxley both. Dean hadn't been horrible…just more possessive than usual…but Moxley had not only gotten more possessive but also far more aggressive. Moxley was trying to control her and keep her locked away from everyone and she felt like he was slowly making HER go crazy.

Edge was beyond pissed off when he found out about that and nearly demanded that she come home but she wasn't going to abandon her dream. He told her that if he got too aggressive to just go somewhere else so if he started getting to be too much for her to handle she'd stay with one of her girls for the night.

Seth tried to help her but anytime he got near her Moxley would attack him so Iris ended up telling him to stay away for a bit until he settled some. He could see the toll Dean and Mox's mood swings were taking on Iris and he knew it was only a matter of time before something finally had to give…he just hoped Iris wouldn't get too hurt when it finally happened.

Charlotte, NC

Monday Night Raw begins with a beautiful tribute video for Roman using his speech from the previous week with videos both from last week and from other points in his life and career. Backstage Iris is in tears again with Dean holding her close and trying to soothe her by speaking softly in her ear. Seth is keeping his distance from the two of them after having Moxley snap at him every time he got close over the last several days. Dean had been apologetic after Mox attacked Seth, Jon was seemingly in hiding, and Mox…Mox had been taking control any time Seth got near him or Iris and Seth was getting just about sick of it at this point.

When Corbin goes out to the ring and decides to be an ass, pissing off the fans by saying he hopes that if Roman comes back it's not to Raw, Mox has to come out and threaten to tie Iris up in a closet to keep her from storming into the ring and hitting the man. Corbin is interrupted by Lesnar and Heyman coming out to the ring and Corbin tries to introduce Lesnar but Heyman cuts him off saying, "You do your Schtick, I'll do my Schtick." Iris is now smirking as Heyman goes off on a rant about how Brock will win the championship and people will see history happen at Crown Jewel. Then Braun comes out to the ring and Corbin tries to keep him and Brock separated by putting a hand on Braun's chest so Braun slams him to the ground…then does it again…and when the crowd chants "one more time" he does it a third time which has Iris giggling like crazy backstage…and then Lesnar sneaks up behind Braun and gives him an F5 but he gets up less than a minute later.

When a replay of Dean turning on Seth after winning the tag-team titles the previous week is shown Iris winces at the little growl that comes out of him as Mox hears what the commenter's are saying about him…although Renee seems to still be on Dean's side, thankfully.

Iris cheers when Finn heads out to the ring for his rematch against Bobby Lashley. When Finn goes for his Coup-de-Gras and Lio Rush tries to shove him off the turnbuckle Iris is screaming at Rush from backstage despite him not being able to hear her. Thankfully Finn recovers in mid-air so he lands safely…then he goes for the move a second time only to have Lio Rush push him even harder, causing him to hit the ropes AND the apron on the way to the ground, but the ref sees it and DQs Lashley for it. Lashley picks Finn up and drives him spine first into the barricade and the ring apron a few times before rolling him into the ring and then putting him in a full nelson choke hold, then switches to something like a half hold while Lio slaps Finn's face lightly a few times. After Lashley drops Finn Lio tells him to get him back up and then slaps Finn hard across the face.

Lio gets a notification on his phone and gets Lashley backstage…where he immediately gets slapped across the face by a very livid little female known as Iris who speaks in a low hissing tone as she tells him that if he ever touches one of her friends like that again she'll demand a match with him and hand him his ass. Lio looks to Lashley for support but the big guy just raises an eyebrow at him as if asking him if he's incapable of handling a tiny woman on his own so Lio marches off. When Lio and Lashley find Corbin he's in the Trainer's room getting checked out after Braun's attack on him. He tells Lashley he's impressed by what he did to Finn and that he's replacing Cena in the World Cup.

Mox takes over and walks off somewhere before the next match, which is a Ten-Woman Tag-Team match. Trish Stratus, Lita, Natalya, Sasha Banks, and Bayley versus the Riott Squad, Mickey James, and Alicia Fox with Alexa Bliss in their corner. Natalya wins the match for her team by making Alicia Fox tap out.

Elias comes to the ring after that match and plays his guitar a bit before addressing the fans about what he did last week to Baron Corbin and replaying the video. Iris is cheering and clapping backstage which makes Finn snort a laugh at her as he comes out of the Trainer's room himself with an ice pack on his neck.

"As much as I hate to destroy one of my beautiful Fenders…that felt good."

He goes on to say he wrote a song for Baron Corbin and since he didn't think Corbin was capable of coming out to the ring after the attack by Braun he was going to take the concert to him because he wasn't getting off that easy.

Dana Brook stops him backstage and asks if he can play her a song and he says, "For you? No."…but then he sees Iris standing there checking on Finn's neck and asks her if she'd like to listen to the song he wrote for Corbin. Iris smirks and says she'd love to listen to him play so she follows him to Corbin's office. Corbin won't open the door so Elias starts playing in the hallway instead and his lyrics have Iris leaning against the wall across from him and clutching her stomach while laughing. Corbin comes out for a moment and then goes back in but then Jinder Mahal ambushes Elias and then Corbin comes back out to tell Elias his match is next…against Jinder…but Elias wins his match and when he makes it backstage Iris congratulates him. Elias takes off one of his scarves and gently drapes it around the back of her neck, telling her to, "Walk with Elias" before walking away. Mox sees the scarf when he comes back from whatever he'd been up to and growls low in his throat but Iris is determined to ignore him when he starts acting like that.

A video package is shown from a month prior when Roman and other visited children with cancer and some of those children are shown with their own messages of support for Roman. Iris is crying once again after watching that so Dean manages to shove Mox back so he can comfort her again, Dean and Jon were trying desperately to keep Moxley's behavior from chasing her away from them but he wasn't making it easy. Michael Cole tries to speak after the video but gets drowned out by the fans chanting "Roman" over and over so he has to wait for them to settle a bit before rehashing the fallout between Dean and Seth, showing a video of the match they won and dean's attack on Seth following their win.

Then Seth Rollins goes out to the ring with his Intercontinental Championship around his waist, but no Tag-Team title on his shoulder. Dean takes Iris with him as he heads up to where the Shield used to make their entrance from and she asks him what the hell he's doing but Mox is out now and he seems to be ignoring her…again.

"What a week, man, what a week. It has been a roller coaster of emotions to say the least…and I'm feelin a lot of things, but guys, the first thing I feel that I wanna tell you about is the gratitude that I feel. All the love and support that you guys have sent out to Roman Reigns this week, that is powerful, that is beautiful, and I thank you on behalf of him. Thank you for that."

The crowd starts up a "Thank you Roman" chant that has Seth giving a smile tinged with sadness…one mirrored by Iris as she waits with Dean behind a black curtain at the top of the stands.

"That positivity makes me happy, man. That makes me real happy, that makes me smile, it makes me feel good. You know what also makes me feel good? Last week, I became Raw Tag-Team Champion for the third time…but I'm also feelin kind of sad because I should be out here celebrating that with my friend, and my partner, and my brother Dean Ambrose…but that's impossible because Ambrose turned his back on me, he turned his back on the Shield, he turned his back on all of us…and uh…if I'm being honest…that makes me feel…a little guilty…cuz I…I've been wonderin all week if maybe that wasn't my fault…you know maybe…maybe what I did four years ago…Ambrose just couldn't forgive that…maybe he held that inside…maybe he let it fester…and maybe he lashed out…maybe it was a wrong place, wrong time, wrong person situation…I don't know. I feel frustrated, I feel confused, and the only person who has the answers is Dean Ambrose. The…problem with that is that Dean Ambrose is the kind of guy that if he doesn't want to be found he's…not gonna be found. So I didn't call, I didn't text because one thing I did know for sure was that I could find Dean Ambrose here tonight…so Ambrose…I am asking you as a friend, as a brother…come on out here and tell is why. You wanted the spotlight Dean? It's all yours. Come down here and have it."

Dean's music hits and Seth stares up at the stage waiting for him to come out but he never does. Instead Mox appears at the top of the steps above the fans, pacing back and forth and clearly agitated already, while poor Iris stands closer to the wall and gives Seth such a sad look that Seth feels like beating the hell out of Moxley for that alone.

"Oh…ok, alright…so last week you turn your back on the Shield and this week you mock the Shield…look I don't want to know why from all the way up there. Why don't you come down here, get in this ring, face me like a man, and give me the answer I deserve?"

Dean just stares down at Seth, unmoving, as Seth tries to get him to go down to the ring so Seth starts getting mad. Iris hangs her head and seems to be trying to disappear into the wall behind her, though several fans within reach try patting her back or her arm to make her feel better.

"Come on Ambrose! You know what? At least when I put the knife in your back I had the decency to stare you in the eye and tell you why I did it! So walk down those stairs, I know you know how to do it, get in this ring and face me like a man."

Dean walks a few steps down and sits on the railing with one leg up on the rail and the other planted on the floor before pulling a microphone from his jacket pocket. He brings it up to his mouth and then looks to either side at the fans before lowering the microphone again. He makes a face while bringing it back up, index finger tapping away, but then lowers it again and just stares down at Seth. The fans start chanting "You Sold Out" which Iris figures is most likely directed at Seth since Dean hasn't sold out to anyone as far as anyone knows. Seth notices how Iris has sort-of hunched in on herself, her hands covering her ears as though she's trying to pretend she's not here, and he feels the little ember of anger inside flare up into an inferno of rage.

"You know what man? You really are a cold-hearted bastard. On the most emotional night in the history of the Shield, you spat on us, on everything we stand for…a night when Roman leaves to battle Leukemia and you make it all about you…somehow, someway, you make it all about you Ambrose! You know what? You want the spotlight? You want it so bad, you selfish son of I swear, you want it so bad? Well you got it…because I am fixed on you for as long as I live and I am gonna make your life a living hell. Do you even see what you're doing to the woman you claim to love man? Hey, you know what man? Maybe it wasn't just a nickname…you really are…a soulless Lunatic."

Mox's face looks extremely angry but he still remains in place, refusing to go down to the ring or look behind him at Iris, but as he goes to raise the mic again Seth interrupts him.

"Alright, you don't wanna come down here? You don't wanna come down here, then you stay right there…I'll come up there and beat an answer out of you!"

As Seth climbs out of the ring Dean says something along the lines of "yeah right" without the microphone and walks away. Seth is left frustrated and without answers but he realizes that Mox left without Iris, and that she hadn't realized he was gone yet as she was still hiding her face and had her ears covered.

"Well shit…"

Seth races up the stairs, skipping at least half of the steps on the way up, and drops to his knees in front of Iris, gently pulling her hands away from her ears. When he tilts her head up he realizes she's crying and stands up to pull her into a hug before basically carrying her down the stairs and back up the ramp to get her backstage. Once there he places her back on her feet and notices the Undertaker and Kane coming straight towards them.

"Little Edge…come with me."

Seth watches as Iris launches herself into Taker's arms and allows the man most of the roster fears to lead her off into the shadows. When Dean finally wrestles control back from Moxley he goes looking for Iris but finds Seth instead. Seth tells him she's with Taker and Kane because Taker saw her crying…and Dean curses and punches the nearest wall.

"Jon and I are having serious trouble keeping Mox in line Seth…he's goin off the damn deep end and he keeps scaring her…then Jon and I have to try and reassure her and soothe her but…but I can see that sometimes she's even afraid of us now…I'm scared he's gonna drive her away Seth…he's trying to drive everyone away from us…"

"Why though? Why would he do that? He loves her too doesn't he?"

"He said he does…but I don't know…I'm not sure he knows what that even means…"

"I'll help you if I can…but if he attacks me I'm fighting back."

"I know Seth…I know."

There's a reshowing of Kane and Taker's creepy Promo from previous week and then fire lights up the Titantron. There's a pause of silence before Kane's music hits and he comes out onto the stage and then Taker's bell tolls and he soon joins Kane on the stage. Taker is in his hooded long coat rather than his hat, reminiscent of his Lord of Darkness gear. Standing in between the two men is a small woman, who looks even smaller beside the two giant men. Taker had kept Iris at his side and decided to take her out to the ring with him and Kane…not that she objected. When they got to the ring Taker and Kane lifted Iris over the ropes and then Taker started to speak in that deep voice that always gave Iris the best kind of chills. Taker and Kane took turns speaking with Taker starting and ending the exchange of words.

"It's not easy to heed his call…to say goodbye…to reach the end…but when the Reaper calls…no matter how hard you fight…it's your time to go."

"In the distance, they could hear their names being whispered…and as time went by, it got louder…and the whisper has now become a deafening cry."

"This Friday, at WWE Crown Jewel…the Brothers of Destruction…will take the beaten, battered souls of Degeneration X…for the first time, and the last time, to the fiery gates of hell. It won't be swift…it will be slow, agonizing pain. It will not just be…the end of an era…it will be the end…of your error."

"But that…is this Friday. Tonight…Triple H and Shawn Michaels…you're being summoned to this ring, right now…"

"…So we can take your souls…for eternity…so that you can never…Rest…in…pea…"

Taker's final word gets cut off by the music of DX but only Hunter comes out to the stage. He looks back as if confused about Shawn not coming out and acts like he's going to get him form backstage so Kane rolls out of the ring to go after him…then Shawn slides into the ring behind Taker and land Sweet Chin Music on him, adding a few crotch chops for effect, before rolling out of the ring as Kane gets back in. As DX is celebrating that they got one over on Taker while Kane keeps himself between them and Iris just in case…Taker sits up and thunder claps sound across the arena. Iris shivers as Taker comes to stand behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. As DX backs their way up the ramp looking a bit spooked Taker pulls his thumb across his throat with his tongue out and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Once they were backstage again Iris was being happily held against Taker's side as he spoke to her in his deep voice, meanwhile Mox was growling and Seth was stepping away from the volatile man to avoid getting attacked again.

"Get your hands off my girl old man."

"Damnit Mox that's enough! I am not a possession! You do not own me so stop trying to act like you do. Taker is like a secondary father to me and I am NOT going to let you try and keep me away from him damnit. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you lately but you need to think about what's most important to you in this world…and then think about whether your recent behavior is going to help you keep those things…or drive them away from you. In the meantime I'll be stay with Renee until you get yourself under control. As for Dean and Jon…I'm sorry this will hurt you two but I need to just step away from Mox for a little while and hopefully he can figure himself out."

Iris gave Taker and Kane a hug each and then walked away, looping her arm with Renee's as the commenter finally made her own way backstage after the show ended. The two women left, chatting away about anything and everything, while Mox watched with an expression that looked torn between rage, fear, and sadness.

"Dean…Mox…whoever is listening. I don't know what's happening with you but if you don't figure things out and stop acting like this…you're gonna lose the best thing that's ever happened to you man. She's scared, she's tired, and she's sad…with what happened to Roman…and then this shit between us…and you trying to control her…there's only so much she can take man…and when she reaches her breaking point she's gonna walk man."

"Fuck off Rollins…doesn't concern you."

"The hell it doesn't! She's my friend, my sister…and you're my brother…even if you're being an ass right now. I care about you guys and so does Roman….we want to help you man…"

"I said fuck off…so fuck…off."

Dean stormed off, leaving Seth standing there looking like a kicked puppy. Meanwhile Iris and Renee were talking about Dean/Mox's recent behavior and how it was making Iris feel.

"I love him Renee…I really do…all three personalities…but lately Mox is so…unpredictable and violent…he's aggressive and possessive with me…I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Just stay with me for a few days and see how that goes…see if he improves."

"If he doesn't? What then?"

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. Now…what was up with you and Elias tonight?"

"He's a nice guy…and I love listening to him play."

"…and he gave you one of his scarves girl…that's a big thing. He's never given a scarf to anyone…he never even lets anyone touch his scarves."

"Renee…I'm not…"

"I know…but you still need to be aware of it."

Iris sighed softly and curled up under a small mountain of blankets which made Renee laugh because honestly she was positive Iris had claimed every extra blanket the hotel had on hand. She had called room service and requested a total of 12 blankets…all of which were on top of her at the moment. To Renee it was odd that a girl who grew up in Canada didn't like the cold but Iris hated being cold…and now that winter seemed to be coming early for most of the country it was cold everywhere they went lately. Seth and Roman each called her and talked to her briefly before she finally decided she needed sleep, as did Renee, and the two women drifted off.

A/N: Uh-Oh…Mox is being bad and Iris isn't liking it…and Elias has a crush on Iris? Maybe so lol…even I'm not sure what's happening at this point…they've taken on a life of their own now. Of course I had to have Taker playing the surrogate dad role again lol.

I'm loving this new Elias though…not so different from the old one but his insults are directed at deserving jerks now instead of the fans lol. The insulting song aimed at Corbin had me in stitches.

Sorry it's a bit short but I'm still recovering from dealing with severe anxiety for about the last 2 weeks with the last few days being extremely bad. I'm not sure how much further I'm going to go with this story but we shall see.


	14. Rage and Apologies

Rainbow Edge

A/N: I haven't even updated my other two WWE fics this past week b/c the anxiety meds have been messing with me a bit. Everything seems to have settled for now but I'm still getting horrible headaches that keep me off the computer a lot. After this week's Raw I got an idea for this story that ya'll may or may not like…but it's happening anyway.

Also, glad Triple H's surgery went well and he's on the road to recovery. That segment between Natalya and Ruby Riott though…I know it's scripted but that was going too far for me. I lost my dad in 8th grade and the only things I have to remember him are photos and his cowboy hate he always wore. If anyone damaged or destroyed it I would legitimately have a complete meltdown…so I was crying with Nattie last night b/c that shit hit me hard.

Brookeworm3: Anxiety is a pain in the arse. Mox is not in a good head-space…and Jon Moxley in the Indies was an ass towards women in general, so I'm kind of tapping into that old Moxley here.

Peace486: Glad you're enjoying it hun.

DarkDragonessFlies: I lay down when I can but taking care of mom and grandma 24/7 leaves me little time for myself. I'm 5ft even so I feel you on the height thing lol. I used to watch Supernatural but lost interest after season 3 or 4 I think…other shows drew me away from it.

Chapter 14 – Rage and Apologies

Iris spent the entire week with Renee and refused to even speak to Moxley at all. If Dean or Jon called her then she'd talk to them but if Mox took over she hung up on him. Seth tried to tell her that was probably not helping but Iris was fed-up with his controlling behavior and treating her like a possession rather than a person. When Dean went to Crown Jewel, as did Seth and Renee, Iris chose to go with Finn on the European tour and he showed her around Dublin, Ireland. After the Crown Jewel team came to join the European tour in Spain Iris hung out with Seth, ignoring the angry glares from Moxley and choosing to not ignore her friend who was like a secondary brother to her.

By the time Raw rolled back around, this time in Manchester, England, nobody wanted to get near Dean. With Moxley being in control most of the time now he was more aggressive than ever and seeing Iris hanging around everyone other than him had him seething in anger.

Before the show airs Corbin assembles almost the entire roster on stage minus a few people, with security in front of the ring before coming out and strolling down to the ring. Most of the superstars seem unimpressed by his little show of power, especially Balor and Elias. Footage is shown of Corbin attacking Braun with the Universal title just before his match at Crown Jewel against Lesnar and Braun receiving multiple F5s, one right over the top rope, but getting up again and again until the last one finally takes him down and Lesnar is once again champion. A fact the entire fan base seems angry about, and so are some of the superstars. Seth has been fuming about it since Crown Jewel despite Iris and Roman, via phone call, trying to calm him down.

Corbin mentions that the Smackdown Chairman, Shane McMahon, stole the WWE World Cup from Dolph and that Stephanie will address that next week when she comes back, then names himself as the Captain of the Raw men's team for Survivor Series. He also names Dolph, Drew, and Braun as the first of five competitors…even going so far as to say that Braun will realize that what he did at Crown Jewel was a "teaching lesson". He then announces the Captain for the women's team as Alexa Bliss, which doesn't seem to sit well with some of the ladies on stage. Iris could not care less as she tried to stay out of all the Women's Division drama, she had enough drama in her own life to deal with.

After Alexa talks about herself and why she's the perfect choice for captain, she tells the ladies she'll be watching all of their matches closely and sets a rematch from Evolution between the Riot Squad and their rivals Natalya, Sasha, and Bayley. Corbin seems impressed, while Alexa is just her usual smug self.

"I like the way you think Alexa."

"I know."

When Alexa tries to set the match for right then Kurt Angle's music interrupts her and annoys both her and Corbin. Angle challenges Corbin to a match and if Angle wins he not only competes at Survivor Series but he also becomes Team Captain. Corbin seems intent on ignoring Kurt and not answering him so Kurt steps it up a notch.

"What kind of leader are you? You expect everyone on this roster to step up, but you never do. You're an embarrassment to Monday Night Raw."

"You know what Kurt? You want your match? You got it…and if you win…you'll get what you want…you can be captain of the team…but I wouldn't get your hopes up. The only way I see you going to Survivor Series is if you buy a ticket."

"The only way you're going to Survivor Series is on crutches…after I snap your ankle in two! Oh it's true, it's damn true."

Bayley is standing behind Angle and chants right along with him and the fans. Corbin tells Alexa to continue and she repeats herself only to be interrupted once again, this time by Braun Strowman. Strowman bulldozes his way through Corbin's "security" team and then chases him out of the ring and up the ramp where the men of the roster attempt to stop him…attempt being the operative word here. He breaks free and leaves the men fighting each other on the stage and ramp while he storms backstage on the hunt for Corbin. He scares the hell out of a backstage tech and tells him to tell Corbin that when Braun finds him he's gonna "Get these hands" and the poor guy runs off as fast as he can. He almost runs over Iris but stops himself and goes around her so as not to injure her, which leaves Seth looking confused until Iris reminds him that Braun is always careful around the women.

Natalya wears her dad's sunglasses as a tribute to her late father as she goes to the ring with Sasha and Bayley, soon followed by the Riot Squad. The match ends in a double count-out after Natalya gets Sarah into her sharpshooter but Ruby Riott breaks her father's sunglasses, causing Natalya to start crying and slide out of the ring to pick them up with Sasha and Bayley's help while the Riott Squad retreats up the ramp. Natalya is sobbing in her friend's arms as she holds the shattered pieces of her dad's glasses. When Ruby comes backstage with her team Iris gives her a disapproving look.

"Got a problem there?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. That was low even for you Riott. You broke and shattered her father's glasses…for god's sake are you completely heartless? Her father died for crying out loud!"

Iris sees Bayley and Sasha helping Natalya through the curtain and runs to her side, throwing her arms around her in a hug and whispering in her ear to let her know she's not alone. Ruby and her friends scoff at her and walk away but Iris ignores them since Natalya seems to be responding to her. Meanwhile Braun is still on the hunt for Corbin and ends up searching bathroom stalls for him and scaring a man just trying to do his business in there.

As Jinder Mahal heads to the ring for his match a video package is shown of the Crown Jewel match between DX and the Brothers of Destruction, a match in which Triple H suffered a torn pectoral muscle and later posted a photo online of the massive bruising across his right chest and shoulder area. Thankfully he'd had the needed surgery and everything had gone well so he was now on the road to recovery. Mahal's competitor, Apollo Crews, comes out after the video ends. In the end it's Apollo who manages to pull off the win in a rather short match.

Seth is shown walking backstage with the Intercontinental title around his waist while holding both tag team belts on either shoulder. Michael mentions that Dean had been seen in the arena earlier in the afternoon so maybe Seth will finally get his answers. Seth heads to the ring with the tag-team belts draped across his neck like a scarf and Iris by his side which seems to confuse the fans for a moment but they scream that much louder when they realize she's on Seth's side. The clips of Seth and Dean winning the belts before dean turned on Seth are shown once again before Seth speaks.

"You know, as ridiculous as this little set-up is right here…I actually planned on coming out here with three titles AND a giant trophy…but…uh…yeah…things didn't quite go my way in the WWE World Cup. I did not win the best in the world tournament…and on top of that…Baron Corbin, our scumbag acting general manager, helped…of all people…Brock Lesnar regain the Universal title."

"…and for everything that Roman Reigns worked for to take that title from Brock Lesnar…for everything Roman Reigns is fighting for now…I'll tell you…that is a slap in the face! It's a slap in the face to Roman…it's a slap in the face to me…it's a slap in the face to everybody in that locker room…and it is a slap in the face to every single person here tonight!"

"You should tell him that to his face Sethie."

"You know what, Iris? I would LOVE to tell Brock Lesnar that to his face…but Brock Lesnar is not here tonight. Shocker…I know…but you know who is here tonight? Dean Ambrose is here tonight. It's hard to believe that just a few weeks ago the Shield was on top of the world."

"Last week I called Dean Ambrose out…I asked him to come out here…I asked him to tell me why he put the knife in my back and he didn't even have the guts to stand in this ring across from me. Now I could…call Dean Ambrose out again…right here, right now…ask him to come down, stare at me in this ring, man to man, and tell me why he did what he did…but…I don't want to waste your time and truth be told…as you guys say here in Manchester…Dean Ambrose…doesn't have the bollocks."

"I'd argue that point, Seth, but this is a PG show after all."

"Really Iris? Did you have to give me that mental image right now? So…let me get to why I AM out here and that's…this necklace thing I've got going on here. I wanna talk about the Raw tag-team championships. Now as much as I would love to…I've got to admit it's probably impossible for me to defend two titles at one time…and with that said…"

Baron Corbin interrupts Seth, shown up on the Titantron with security guys in what looks to be the parking garage of the arena.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…guys, barricade the door…Seth…I disagree with you…I think you CAN…defend two championships at one time. So I say…you and your…partner…defend those tag-team championships right now…against these guys."

The AOP comes out to the ring and Seth's face falls as he realizes her has to fight these two behemoths on his own, knowing Dean will not be coming out to help him. Iris quickly leaves the ring and stays close to Renee during the match. Seth fights valiantly but in the end he loses after being decimated by the AOP's double-team move, making AOP the new Raw Tag-Team Champions.

As Seth is reeling in pain and trying to regain himself Iris slides into the ring and tries to help him while checking for any serious injuries. Moxley comes strolling through the fans and out to the ring and drops to his knees next to Seth, looking between Seth and Iris as his face shits between anger and sadness. Seth is looking up at who he hopes is Dean with pain and hurt clear in his eyes, but also confusion, while Iris looks torn between her own anger and sadness.

"You wanna know…WHY…I did what I did?"

Mox lowers the mic, shaking his head as he stands back up, Seth slowly getting to his feet as well while asking why before Mox pulls a Dirty Deeds on him. Mox moves over to where Iris has backed herself into the corner of the ring and pulls her up by her hair, screaming in her face that he owns her and no one else can have her until he decides he's done with her, before giving her a Dirty Deeds as well before he leaves the ring. Mox heads up the ramp and stops just shy of the stage, bouncing a bit as he listens to the crowd's boos, making faces at the fans for a moment before heading backstage.

Back in the ring poor Seth struggles to try and get to his feet but his leg seems to keep buckling underneath of him, until he sees Iris laid out in the ring and his adrenalin goes into overdrive. He drops to his knees beside her and breathes a sigh of relief when she starts trying to get up. They end up helping each other up and leaning on each other as they make their way up the ramp and backstage. Finn and Bayley meet them behind the curtain and Finn immediately lifts Iris up into his arms before taking her straight to the medical room while Seth is left half-amused as he continues limping along until Bayley slides her shoulder under his arm and helps him. When they reach the medical room Iris is just staring down at her lap while Finn is nearly in hysterics trying to get her to stop crying. Bayley tries her hand at it but that also fails, as do Seth's attempts. It isn't until Elias stops in the doorway and starts playing a tune that Iris manages to get herself back under control again.

"That's better. Such a pretty lady should not be made to cry. How about you come out to the stage with me when I play the song I wrote for Ziggler?"

"You wrote him a song?"

"Well, technically it's about him…not for him…"

"Sounds entertaining…I'll join you."

Elias smiles and offers her his arm, which she accepts and allows him to lead her towards the stage while her friends watch in confusion. Seth notices Dean, or Mox if the facial expression is any indication, watching the two with a hard glare and winces. Finn follows Seth's gaze and sighs softly as he realizes things are only going to get worse from this point. Elsewhere Charley interviews Corbin backstage and he says he's not afraid of Braun…but Charley gives away his location in a storage room and moments later Braun is inside taking out more security as Corbin runs away from him yet again.

Ziggler comes out into the ring to speak, clearly angry about what Shane McMahon did to him at Crown Jewel. Elias interrupts him, leading Iris out to a pair of stools and helping her sit on one of them, and just starts playing his guitar while the fans chant, "Oh walk with Elias" before he speaks. He and Ziggler go back and forth a bit and Elias then plays his song about Dolph while Iris giggles, and then Dolph challenges him to come to the ring and say it to his face.

"All you had to do was ask."

Elias heads down the ramp, shedding his scarves and shirt as he goes, with Iris following behind him at a more sedate pace to watch the match. After a hard fought, back and forth match Elias pulls off the win with his finisher 'Drift Away', before heading up the ramp leaving a very unhappy Dolph in the ring. Once they reach the stage Elias pauses and Iris raises his hand in victory while the crowd starts chanting again as they head behind the curtain.

"That song was funny…Dolph didn't seem to appreciate your humor though Elias."

"Few people around here ever do. You, on the other hand, have excellent taste…for the most part."

"What does that mean?"

"Ambrose…he's clearly not right for you pretty lady. He doesn't know how to properly treat such a special lady."

"And yet…he's the man I fell in love with Elias. I know he has some…problems…but that doesn't change how I feel about him."

"You have a tender, loving heart…take care that you do not let him shatter it."

As Elias walks away from a clearly unsettled Iris, Finn has a backstage interview with Kayla to address Lio Rush slapping him last week while Lashley had him in a full Nelson hold. This is followed by Finn having a rematch against Lashley, who goes out first with Lio Rush at his side as always. Finn is the next one to come out, with a great deal of love from the Manchester fans. At one point in the match Finn throws Lashley over the top rope and then slides feet first into Lio Rush's face for a little payback, as Iris cheers him on from the back…but in the end he loses the match.

While Lashley and Rush are celebrating Drew McIntyre stomps out to the ring, staring Lashley down, and gets right up in his face as soon as he sheds his long coat. Finn is looking up from the mat where he's holding his arm and Rush is trying to get Lashley to leave the ring without starting a fight…which he manages, barely. Drew seems to move so as to stay between Lashley and Finn, even helping Finn up off the mat and holding him steady…but then he shoves Finn into the ropes and hits him with a Claymore kick. This is the point where Iris runs out to the ring, earning a raised eyebrow from Drew as she slides in and hovers over Finn while glaring up at him. He crouches down in front of her and gives her an amused smirk as she refuses to back down, so he reaches out to brush back a stray hair from her face and laughs when she tries to bite his hand.

Iris manages to help Finn Roll out of the ring and lets him lean on her as she helps him backstage and into the medical room where Bayley is already waiting for them. Kurt Angle comes out after they leave and immediately goes after Drew before the bell can even ring. Drew dominates most of the match, mocking Kurt by offering his leg for the Angle-Lock and then beating Kurt down every time he tries it. Drew is basically just playing with Kurt, toying with him like a cat with a mouse. He starts getting in Kurt's face and saying he's an embarrassment to himself and his family, and apparently pushes him too far because Kurt snaps into action and manages to get Drew in the Angle-Lock…but Drew manages to turn over onto his back and kick Kurt away from him. Drew is clearly hurting but it seems to just fuel his rage as he goes after Kurt and uses his own Angle-Slam against him. Drew sits next to Kurt for a moment before getting a vicious look on his face, moving around Kurt like he's stalking his prey before putting Kurt in his own submission hold, the Angle-Lock. Kurt holds out as long as he can but eventually has to tap-out. Drew is beyond smug as he leaves, pausing at the top of the ramp to smirk down at Kurt.

When Drew finally gets backstage he's met with a punch to his face, looking back to see Dean staring at him in fury. He just smirks at the other man and raises his arms out to the sides, almost daring him to try it again.

"What's the matter Ambrose? Afraid someone else might manage to sweep pretty little Iris off her feet? I mean…it's not like ye know how to care for her properly anyway…might as well let a real man do what ye can't."

This sets Mox off and an all-out brawl starts between the two men, ending only when Iris bravely puts herself between them and shoves Drew back before turning to Moxley.

"Please…just stop…I can't take any more of this…I love you but you're trying to push me away and I don't understand why."

"I'm not…I mean I am…but I don't want to…I DO love you Iris…I do…I just…I'm not good with this…emotional shit…I'm…I'm always worrying that yer gonna realize I'm shit and move on to some other guy…"

"Oh Mox…looks at me…I love YOU…not anyone else…understand? I may be friends with a lot of these guys but the only one who shares my bed is you…the only one who is ever going to share my bed is you. Alright?"

Moxley seemed to sort-of…deflate under her loving words and soft eyes and pull her into a tight hug while chanting, "I'm sorry Princess" over and over again. Seth stayed a bit behind Mox, wary of being attacked yet again if he got too close, but Iris dragged him into the hug and both men went stiff.

"Not this time boys. You can fight in front of the fans all you want but back here and in the hotels you are NOT doing this…out of the public eye you two are going to make up and be friends…got it?"

The two look between each other and Iris before finally, grudgingly, shaking hands and agreeing to talk it out later on. The rest of the roster seemed to release a collective sigh of relief that at least one volatile situation had been handled…at least for the time being.

Back at the hotel Iris sits Mox and Seth down to talk everything out. Mox explained that his lingering resentment and anger over Seth's betrayal had combined with his fear for Roman and his jealousy over how close Seth and Iris were. Seth accepted that and the two agreed to try and talk next time before fists started flying and Iris smiled softly, happy that the two were finally getting along again, at least off screen. That night Moxley made sure to pamper Iris and reassure her that he did love her and she returned the love back to him.

A/N: So…yeah…Elias likes her…Drew still wants her…and Mox finally pulled his head out of his arse lol. Poor Finn though…I was all happy seeing Drew protect him and help him up…and then the Claymore happened and I was all "Damn your hot Scottish arse!" I was not thrilled with Drew doing that lol. Once again no explanation from Dean, though I think we all have a pretty good idea why he did it, but at least he spoke this week.


End file.
